life's always turning
by lilytimes
Summary: Bella left four years ago, but when Charlie has an accident she needed to return as his next of kin,with her three year old son.
1. Chapter 1 Returning Home

Chapter One

Bella Swan sighed as she pulled up to the only set of traffic lights in the whole town of Forks.

She hadn't stepped foot into Forks since she left nearly four years ago, at 21 she had gone away got her teaching degree and experienced collage life.

As a small hand touched her lightly, from the passenger seat of her truck Bella smiled.

The four years away had also graced her with her beautiful son, even after dealing with a job, college and being pregnant the first year she was able to handle it all.

She could handle anything fate throws at her.

That was until she had to return to forks.

Charlie was in an accident, and as his next of kin she was contacted, and informed that her father was not in the best of shape and she should come to the Forks hospital straight away.

It didn't even take Bella five minutes, to grab clothes for her and her son, bundle him up and drive the drive to Forks.

That was two days ago.

Two days of driving cross country with a toddler that need to pee every thirty minutes and food every hour, heavy traffic and horrible weather.

But she had made it, made it home to Forks.

Patting her son's leg she stated "we're nearly there baby"

Pulling into the hospital car lot she turned off her truck, scooping up her son in her arm, she slung her handbag over her other shoulder with his day bag, a cuddle rug thrown over the top of the bags to ensure her son didn't get to cold in the hospital.

She was all set, locking up her truck she walked towards the big white building.

Crinkling her nose as the smell of bleach hit her nostrils she walked over to the receptionist, noticing two tall Indians and a petite woman with scars across her face beside them, she looked away quickly as a stabbing sensation entered her heart as she noticed Sam, Emily and Embry.

She wandered why they were there, and if they had noticed her and her son, choosing to ignore there presence, Bella focussed her attention on the receptionist.

"Excuse me" Bella called to the nurse behind the desk, adjusting Anthony on her hip she asked "I was wandering where Charlie Swan's room was?"

"Grandpa" Anthony squealed as he wiggled slightly

Bella shhed him as she looked at the nurse, frowning as her son chewed lightly on his fingers, tugging them lightly out of his mouth she turned her attention back to the nurse.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

"Bella" a voice from behind called

"Yes I'm Bella" she whispered "can you take me to see my father please?"

The clerk nodded as she walked out from behind the desk "right this way" pointing down the hall.

"Thank you" she sighed as she followed the clerk, fixing Anthony on her hip.

"Before you enter, I need to warn you that, your father's injuries are pretty bad" clasping Bella's arm she stated "would you like us to look after your child while you see your father"

"No thank you" Bella stated firmly as she pushed open the private room's door.

She couldn't help but let the gasp out, as she noticed her father lying prone on the bed.

His face a mass of bruises, where his head was bandaged blood was seeping through, one arm was in a cast, the other one was bandaged on the forearm, tubes were protruding out of his hand and a tube was down his throat.

"oh daddy" Bella whispered as tears leaked down her face, dropping her handbag and Anthony's day bag onto the floor by the chair, she slumped into it placing Anthony on her lap, the other hand gripping Charlie's hand.

"Pa" Anthony whispered.

Hugging her son to her Bella stated "grandpa's sleeping"

Anthony, stared up at his mother then over at his grandpa before stating "wake up time"

"I don't know baby" Bella whispered as she gripped Charlie's hand tighter "I don't know when grandpa will wake up"

Three hours later, found Bella standing near the window, her son asleep in the chair she occupied hours before.

She wandered if Charlie would pull through this and how she and her son were going to be able to cope without Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I have read through this chapter and corrected a lot of mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading this story. And please review to let me know what you think of it.<strong>

**Thanks Lily.**


	2. Chapter 2 screw them all

Chapter Two Screw them all

Carlisle Cullen had told her what had happened.

He told her how Charlie had gone to a domestic despite out on the reservation, how Charlie had tried to defuse the situation but had ended up stepping in front of a woman who was aiming to shot her sons. Charlie had got caught in the middle and was shot at close range through the chest. To make matters worse the woman had dragged Charlie outside for the bears to finish.

Sam Uley had saved him before the bear could kill Charlie.

Sighing Bella closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she silently cried for her father, as good as Sam Uley and Billy Black were good at covering there tracks, she know her father had been attacked by a newly phased wolf.

She saw the claw marks on his stomach when the dressing needed to be changed.

They nearly matched the claw marks she sported on her side as she was certain they would be similar to the ones Emily young sported as well.

She wandered how many wolves would be in the pack now, when she was with them last it had only been Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Leah, now she know that they would had to have had a few over the years join, with the Cullen's still in the area.

Sighing again she turned to look at her sleeping angel, curled up on the chair, sucking on his little thumb his hair an unruly mop of curls like her, but the same shade as his fathers.

She wandered if bring him back onto the sacred lands that she would have triggered the change in her son, even though he is only half Quileute to begin with.

Then again so was Embry Call and he was one of the first ones to phase.

Looking out the window she tried to think if being here had changed anything.

No, no she would still not give either Cullens or the pack her time of day, after everything they both did.

After all the lies, betrayals and heart break she wouldn't let them in that easy.

She knew her heart couldn't take it.

And she certainly was not the same girl she was four years ago.

"Bella" a voice called from the doorway "is that you?"

Bella turned around to see Billy in the doorway, smiling slightly at him Bella wiped the tears that were on her cheeks away.

"Hello billy" eyeing the boy that was pushing Billy in she raised her eyebrow as she stated "was it you that tore up my father?"

The boy froze in the doorway eyes wide as he shook his head, his hand up in surrender as he stammered "no, no I'm Jared Cameron's little brother Luke"

"Bella" Billy scolded "what are you talking about?"

"Don't pull that shit Billy" Bella shouted "don't you dare, after everything you don't get to pull any of your crap you love to pull, one of the Pack slashed up Charlie and I want the bloody truth, which one of your precious boys phased to close to Charlie"

Before Billy could defend himself and his tribe a cry from the chair, startled them both from the argument, rushing over Bella scooped her son out of the cuddle rug, she had drabbed over him rocking Anthony slightly "mummy's sorry" she cooed as she walked back over to the window, away from the wolf and Billy "mummy didn't mean to shout and scare you baby."

"A child" Billy choked as he took in Anthony's dark skin and black curly hair "how old?"

Bella glared at him before snapping "my son has nothing to do with you Billy, in fact I'm certain you know where the door is, you should get out before I call the nurse for security, I don't want you or any of your people near my family, Charlie included" she snapped, rocking her son as he started to cry as Bella raised her voice again.

Turning her back so that she was facing the window, she couldn't help but feel her heart twist painfully, at seeing Billy again.

he was in on it from the beginning, he called her daughter but lied to her face every time he saw her, he comforted her about Jacob when he know all along what he was doing.

They all know what he did.

Hearing the noise of a wheelchair being pushed out of the room, she sighed slightly in defeat, she felt the crushing feeling start to overwhelm her as she looked out at the pavement below her.

So far she had had to deal with both the Cullens and the pack in a matter of hours of being back in Forks.

She know that within hours both sides would know that she was back, which meant that she had to work harder to protect her little family from more of the super natural occurrences that happened in the small town of Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi i know that the chapters are short, but i promise they will get bigger, please leave me a review.<strong>

**lily.**


	3. Chapter 3 opps

Chapter Three Opps, my bad

Sam Uley smelt her before he could see her, as he sat in the plastic chairs at the hospital, waiting to be allowed to check on Charlie Swan.

They hadn't had anyone phase since Luke, Jared's little brother had phased over two years ago.

But as a group of five vampires passed by to visit the Cullens in Forks the gene was triggers triggering it in Brady and Collin Smith.

At 12 they were the youngest of the pack to have phased, but under the circumstances that triggered there phase he could understand why they phased so young.

There mother had tried to shot Brady, forcing the phase in the boys to occur.

And the Poor Chief of police Charlie Swan had gotten in the way, ending up shot and caught in between the twins mid phase.

Sighing Sam wandered if Paul and Jacob had gotten the twins to phase back to there human forms yet.

Watching as Bella and a child walked up to the front desk, he couldn't help it when he shouted "Bella" when he saw her child.

He wandered how Bella Swan could have a child that resembled Jacob Black so much.

Turning to see Embry and Emily looking at the little boy who wiggled in her arms he couldn't help but think that this little boy was proof that imprinting wasn't just to make stronger wolves.

His dark skin, brown eyes and messy black hair were an indication that he was defiantly of Quileute descent.

He realised that Bella swan had been tending a gift that Jacob had left her with after he broke her heart and started his life with his imprint; Bella Swan had kept the future Alpha, the future chief hidden for the last three years.

She had deliberately kept the boy from his reservation, from growing up and following all the traditions that he needed to be taught at a young age.

As soon as Bella was lead away from the reception Sam turned to Embry "go phase call the pack together" turning to Emily he kissed her lightly on the lips before stating "I need to go talk to the pack"

"Sam" Emily started "is it-"

Sam cut her off "I don't know Emily, but I'm going to find out, if you could organise the imprints to meet at our house in an hour we will meet you there, this needs to be discussed"

Nodding Emily kissed Sam again before watching him walk outside through the hospital doors.

As soon as Sam phased he was meet with a jumble of thoughts, some of which weren't his own.

What's this for Sam?- Jared asked

Is something wrong?- Leah asked as she joined there heads.

Leach?- Embry asked

Oh man it was just getting good, why do you always call when I'm about to get sex?- Seth asked flashing a picture of a tall blonde spread eagle on the bed.

Taking count Sam counted eleven wolves in his head including himself.

Where is Luke?- Sam asked

Jared showed Sam a picture of Billy asking Luke to drive him to the hospital

Sam hummed lightly as he turned to the two new wolves.

Have they been able to phase back? - Sam asked

No- Paul snapped as he stomped his foot on the ground, shaking his coat as he was coated with some snow flakes.

They won't calm down- Quil stated as he turned to stare at the two new pups

We had to chase Brady back to our land after he entered into the Cullens territory, now what's this about Sam enough stalling, just tell us already- Jacob stated

Sam sighed, showing them the memory of the little boy Bella had in her arms.

It appears we can reproduce with someone that id not our imprints- he stated bitterly

Bella has a child- Jacob whimpered

Sam nodded his massive head

Is it Jacob's?- Leah asked turning around Leah snarled at Jacob you bastard, before jumping on him.

Out of the whole pack Leah was the only one who was really against Bella and Jacob being together, more so when she found out that Jacob had not told Bella about the imprint.

Grabbing a chunk of Jacob she tore it off before Jared and Paul could intervene.

Leah- Sam shouted

Feeling the Alpha timber in his voice, made Leah stand down

Fighting among ourselves won't fix anything- Sam stated I have called a meeting for the whole pack, elders and imprints to attend this needs to be known.

It needs to be fixed.

There was a general murmur through the whole pack as they all felt the urgency of this new situation, nothing can prepare them for this.

The whole pack bar the younger ones know of what happened to Isabella Swan, from when the leach left her to her choosing Jacob and loosing them both, fleeing to College across the other side of America to escape it all

They know what had been done to her.

We will start the meeting when Billy gets back from the hospital- Sam stated as he walked away leaving his wolves to there own thoughts on the matter, nodding to Collin and Brady he led them away from the group, back towards La Push, as the back porch of Sam's house come into view.

He instructed the pups to think about human thoughts, imagine themselves playing in there backyard, to think of any thoughts that made them happy.

As soon as they had calmed down enough to phase back human, Sam grabbed them the two towels that Emily had sat on the back step for them, handing one each to the twins he stated "you wont fit into any clothes I have laying around, but I think Luke or Daniel might have some from pre phase that you can borrow"

The boys nodded, as they followed Sam into the house

"any sign of you going to phase you are to get up straight away and go outside" Sam ordered as he opening the door to there cottage.

"Emily" Sam greeted as he kissed her soundly, moving to place her on his lap at the dining room table.

Looking around the table he noticed, that Clare Quil's imprint, Dianna Jacob's imprint, Kim jared's and Lucy Luke's imprint were all sitting around the table.

Eyeing the pile of food he nodded towards it for the twin's to grab some, the first phase always made you hungry, and he know that these boys would be hungry for days after this.

"Knock yourselves out" Sam stated as he pointed towards the food, grabbing a muffin from the table, he took a bite of it.

Chewing on it Sam waited for the pack to come trickling into the house for the meeting, the first Elder to come in was Sue Clearwater then old Quil, followed by Clarence Uley and Mark Lahote Sam nodded his head in greeting as they all found a place around the long table to sit at.

As the pack started to pour in, Sam noticed that Jacob was holding his shoulder, and an angry red line still marred his chest

"Jacob" Dianna gasped as she rushed over to him, gripping his bicep "are you hurt?"

Jacob brushed her away "I'm fine, I just scratched myself walking in is all" sitting down at the table; he pulled her to sit beside him on the bench.

Leah come in and slumped against the bench Embry joining her against it, Sam noted that those two seemed to be closer then they once were, frowning slightly he eyed the way that Embry brushed his pinky finger against hers on the bench and Leah seemed to shift in towards his body.

Looking around at all his wolves, they all sat in silence waiting for Billy to arrive, none dared to speak about what they had all just learnt.

The sound of a truck wheezing into the drive way alerted them all to the fact that Billy had just arrived.

As Billy wheeled himself into the room he turned to Jacob and stated "you fucked up big boy" before wheeling himself over to the end of the table, trying to not look at Jacob at all, and giving Dianna a look that clearly screamed disdain, as far as he was concerned, Jacob's imprint was a whore and nothing less.

Clearing his throat Sam started the meeting.

Informing all that Bella has a half native American for a son, though he didn't smell anything like there own people, the characteristics that screamed that he was Jacob's son was on show for everyone to see.

Billy Cleared his throat "I saw the child, he looks to be at least three, she would have had to have left here pregnant" turning to stare at Jacob he asked "you said you stopped sleeping with bella the day you imprinted?"

"of course he did, Billy he had me so why would he have gone to her" Dianna snapped as she looked up at Jacob "tell him that I'm right jakey, tell him you didn't sleep with that white cow"

Before Jacob could speak Leah snapped "Bella Swan is heaps better then you, you whinny nosed snot, and we all know that Jacob was sleeping with Bella up until the day she left here, because his the selfish little child he has always been" turning to Billy she spat "and don't pretend you don't know, because we all know you did, all of you know what he was doing to her" Leah sighed "what we were all doing to her" waling out of the front door she stated "I'm done hurting her" closing the door with a loud slap Leah, striped and phased half way to the forest, grabbing her dress in her mouth she stalked into the trees leaving the house behind her.

Sighing Sue looked around the table "I think as an Elder, we need to hear the whole affair" looking at Dianna she stated "if miss white needs to leave so be it"

"its soon to be Black" she mumbled under her breath as she left the room

Billy hearing her shuddered as he thought of the future of the Black line, and the state the future would hold the day that Dianna becomes Mrs Jacob Black.

Jacob sighed following his imprint with his eyes as she left the house in a huff, he know that tonight when he got to there shared house that she would make his life living hell, and due to the imprint bond he know that he would have to suck it up and grovel for forgiveness.

"Jacob tell the truth to Elder Clearwater" Sam ordered

Nodding at Sam Sue asked "did you sleep with Bella Swan after you imprinted?"

"multiply times" Jacob admitted the truth pouring out of his mouth

"were any in the week before she left?" Sue asked

Jacob growled as he tried to fight the Alpha command, he couldn't answer this one, for he know that he would be in bigger shit by tribal law now.

"answer Jacob" Sam commanded sharply

Bearing his teeth Jacob stated "yes oh god yes" he shouted "we screwed, but she still left" Jacob's chest heavied as he let out the omission

The room sat in silence as they processed exactly what he had said.

He had literal fucked up not only his imprint but Bella swan's life as well.

"a punishment needs to be dealt to one Jacob Black for denying Ti Aki's gift" Old Quil croaked as he raised from his seat

Billy looked around before the table before stating "all in favour"

Four out of the five elder's hands rose in agreement

Billy sighed a little in relief, at least he didn't have to decide his son fate, and all the elders where is agreement for once.

"And Bella?" Sue asked "what of her?"

"The child is pack there for she is pack" Old Quil stated "she should be given tribal tributes and aloud to live and work among us"

Billy nodded "though old friend I doubt she will allow it, she has said she wishes nothing to do with any of our people or of the pack."

"was what happened that bad?" Lucy stated "she got her heart broken, it happens"

"you no nothing" Paul snapped as he snarled at her, his form starting to shake

Luke rose from the table, snarling at Paul for snarling at Lucy

"Paul, Luke" Sam commanded "sit down now"

Brady and Collin whimpered slightly as the Alpha order was placed though it wasn't directed at them they felt it, the pulsing desire to follow all of Sam's commands, the need to please there Alpha.

Glancing at them Sam frowned slightly, he should of made them leave with Leah.

Sighing he waited for the rest of the meeting to unfold.

**So….Jacob might be in a bit of trouble, i figured that we needed to know what the pack thought of all this, so I decided to post this chapter instead of the other chapter I had planned to go next…. If that makes sense. I hope you are all enjoying my story. **

**Any way please leave a review**

**Thanks Lily. **


	4. Chapter 4 weird wolves and Charlie's hom

**Hi, before we jump into my story I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and I have read them all, I just have no idea how to reply but I promise once I have figured that out I will do so. **

**And in this chapter I introduce a wolf that is my favourite of the characters I have intergraded into this story, so I hope that you like him to.**

**This story is slow starting but i promise once Paul is in there you know what happened between her and Jacob, and when she talks with edward in the coming chapter you'll know about the Cullens, I promise.**

**Anyway your all probably wanting to continue on with the story so I'll leave you to it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four Weird wolves and Charlie's home<p>

Rocking Anthony, Bella tried to stop her heart from hurting as she squeezed her child to her breast, he had fallen asleep a little while ago causing her to loosen her arms slightly, but she couldn't let him go just yet, she couldn't deal with the feeling of losing her child but try as she might being back in Forks brought that fear to the front of her mind.

Resting his head on her shoulder Bella walked over to the chair, sitting in it she closed her eyes slightly.

"Miss" a hand shaking her caused her to sit up fast, nearly throwing Anthony from her lap

Looking up bleary eyed at the nurse who had woken her she asked "yes?"

The nurse smiled slightly at her, taking in Bella's appearance "visiting hours are over today, you come back tomorrow after nine if you wish to visit your father again after a good night sleep."

"oh" Bella looked at her watch reading 1030 she rubbed at her eyes "nine tomorrow you said?"

"Yes" the nurse stated, as she left the room, looking over her shoulder at the mother and child.

Nodding Bella stood up placing Anthony on the chair she stepped over to the bed, kissing Charlie's cheek she whispered "we will be back tomorrow Daddy, I need to get home but I promise first thing tomorrow morning"

Grabbing her handbag, Anthony's day bag, she scooped up Anthony, making sure he was covered with the cuddle rug; she didn't want him to wake up when they exited the warm hospital and went out into the freezing cold.

Walking through the hospital she breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that no half naked wolf boys were waiting for her.

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Bella slipped her keys from her pocket

Slipping them in the lock she unlocked her truck, tucking Anthony into his car seat, she buckled him up, placing her handbag and Anthony's day bag on the floor, and making sure he was still covered and wrapped up tight in the blanket, before closing the passenger door, she removed the keys from the lock, turning around she walked to the drivers side of the truck.

Looking up Bella screamed as she saw a man standing against the front of her truck, checking to make sure she locked Anthony's door she demanded "what the hell do you want?"

Noticing the man was 6ft and from his form fitting shirt he was ripped, and of native descendent she hazarded a guess as to what he was.

Clearing his throat he stated "my name is Daniel Ateara, I'm Quil ateara's cousin"

"And?" Bella prompted as she took a step away from him, trying to keep as much distance from him as she could.

He cleared his throat again "I just" he sighed "I don't know you but I saw what Black did to you and I may be only 16 but grandfather taught us to be respectful to women and what he did and said, and even before you started dating with that vampire" he paused "Edward that's his name" he clicked his fingers, he face flashing in happiness as he got his name right, made her able to see his that he was related to Quil "he should of respected you not forced you to do stuff, its not right" breathing deeply he frowned before adding "I'm not here to apologise for him"

"Daniel" Bella stated, touching him lightly on the arm "why are you here?"

"I wasn't around when you know of the pack, all I know is that I was banned from seeing my grandpa and cousin and then I sprouted fur a year later" clearing his throat he stated "I guess I'm trying to say is that, I'm sorry on behalf of the Ateara's" rubbing the back of his neck he continued "Sam didn't want us to say anything, but there is a nomad running around, your house and the Cullen's cant do anything about it" he rubbed his neck again, looking around to make sure no one was listening he added "I actually think they want nothing to do with the vampire hunting, or you for that fact"

Bella shivered, she wasn't sure if it was the cold or the fear of vampires in general

He stared at her for a minute, before grabbing her keys and rushing to the driver door opening it, he rushed back and dragged her to the open door, thrusting her into the driver seat; he made sure she was all in before attempting to shut the driver's door.

"You shouldn't get sick you have a baby, and you cant get sick" he rushed, clearing his throat he continued talking "what I'm trying to say is I'll be in your bushes tonight watching for the vampire, not looking in the windows I promise" he added smiling sheepishly he lightly kissed her cheek before rushing away "so ill see you later Bella"

Watching as the strange wolf bounded off into the wood, she lightly touched her cheek before closing her door and shoving her keys into the ignition.

She could defiantly add meeting Daniel Ateara to the list of weird things that happened to her in Forks to her ever growing list of the super natural.

Turning her car on, she peeled out of the car park, her truck slipping on the wet pavement as she drove towards Charlie's house.

Frowning in concentration she drove her truck a careful as she could to Charlie's house, grabbing the old rusty key out of her ashtray she looked over at her sleeping son, smiling she gently opened her car door, reaching across she grabbed her handbag and the day bag before, gently closing her door.

She know from experience that if she was quiet he wouldn't wake at all, and she had a chance of at least unlocking the door before he woke up.

Treading carefully in the dark, she tried not to slip or fall as she reached Charlie's front porch, pushing the old rusty key into the door she silently preyed that the door would unlock, as it turned with a click she breathed a sigh of relief.

Turning on the porch light, and the hallway light she placed her handbag and Anthony's day bag on to the couch, before walking back outside to retrieve her son.

Unbuckling Anthony, she picked him up, being careful not to wake him, making sure she had a tight grip on her heavy son she carried him over the lawn, up the stairs and into the house, placing Anthony on the couch she made sure that he was covered with the rug.

Turning around Bella flicked on the kitchen light and walked into it to see how dirty the place was crinkling her nose at the dishes piled up on the table and the sink, she decided it would be one of the first places she cleaned.

Walking back outside to the truck she removed the tarp she had brought for the truck in her first few months of being pregnancy she grabbed out the two suitcases, making sure she was able to carry them both, she turned around and grabbed the small box of toys Anthony had packed, she walked into the house dumping them in the hallway, she peeked in on Anthony before heading back out to the truck grabbing the duffle bag and the other bag filled with more of Anthony's things, she grimaced as she felt the first few drops of snow fall, sighing she wandered if Charlie had some extra chains laying around, that she could put on her tyres.

Hurling the rest of the stuff into the house, she walked back out to lock up and make sure the bed of the truck was sealed from the freshly falling snow, there was nothing worse then having a wet pram when you needed it.

Walking into Charlie's house she tried to remember if she had left the place clean, deciding that it didn't matter she checked on her sleeping toddler before walking into the kitchen to start breaking out the old cleaning gear.

Bella decided that she would scrub Charlie's house clean starting with the mess that was the kitchen before the sun breached the sky, then she would do some grocery shopping, then visit Charlie for the day.

From her previous job she had money saved so she didn't need to find work til the next school year when she could start applying for a local teaching position if Charlie needed her help, but she hoped by then that she could return to her home, far away from Forks and La Push and continue with her old job.

Smiling slightly as a photo of her and Anthony caught her eye. She laughed light as she remembered that it was from there first Christmas when they had been to snowed in to leave the campus, she had sent her dad the photo, along with many others over the years when her father was unable to come visit them.

Running her finger along it she marvelled at yet again how much her baby had grown, with a sigh she returned to scrubbing the kitchen clean.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like this chapter, it doesn't really explain much, it was more of how Bella was feeling and dealing with being back in Forks…. And you also got to meet Daniel, who's a cutie. Paul wont be interacting with Bella for a few more chapters but when he does, he does with a bang ;). please leave me a review and I will figure out how to reply to them all.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. **

**Lily**


	5. Chapter 5 grown up

Chapter Five Grown ups

By 7 the next morning Bella sat on the front porch sipping her coffee, her baby monitor sitting on the front railing as she watched the sun rise.

True to her promise she had scrubbed Charlie's house top to bottom, even going as far as throwing a lot of her old things out of her room, moving it around and setting up Anthony's portable bed and putting there clothes away in the draws and wardrobes and throwing there now empty suitcases and bags, under the bed for when they need them.

Sipping the hot liquid she tried to remember what time the Forks supermarket opened.

She vaguely remembered that the La Push one opened at 5am, but she wasn't going anywhere until her son woke up from his sleep anyway.

Turning to look at the forest she watched as a pair of eyes stared at her through the bush.

Praying to whatever god she hoped that it wasn't Jacob or Sam, hell she was pretty sure she defiantly didn't want to see any of the wolves or Cullens for that matter.

She couldn't handle them right now.

Thinking back on her life decisions she know that she never would have become a vampire even if she hadn't of chosen Jacob, the idea of not being able to have Anthony troubled her to the point that she couldn't bare to think of a world without her bright, trouble making son in it.

Thinking of Jacob she know that he was another problem of hers she remembered the last time she saw him, and she couldn't help the fear that gripped her heart and made her hair stand up on end all over her body, he had been so wild and demanding when she had last seen him, demanding she stick around and fight the imprint with him, that he couldn't resist but with her help he know that he could, when she told him no… he had gotten rough.

A cry of mummy broke her from her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly.

Placing her cup of coffee on to the step beside her she entered the house, the baby monitor tucked into her front pocket as she went.

Walking into her bedroom, she smiled as she saw Anthony standing at the railing of his bed "good morning prince" she cooed as she scooped him up

"I gotta go potty mummy" Anthony squirmed in Bella's arms

"Ok" Bella called as she tried not to drop the squirming boy, placing him down on the floor, she led him to the bathroom where she had already placed his training seat, as he sat down on the toilet she frowned.

She would have to get Charlie to show him how big boys peed; she didn't think it was very good that her little boy sat down to pee.

As he finished he did a little bum wiggle before pulling up his pants, flushing the toilet and walking over to the sink.

Watching Anthony wash his little hands, Bella was hit with another feeling that her little boy was growing up to quickly.

Smiling at him Bella stated "you're a very good boy when you want to be"

Anthony beamed "I'm hungry mummy, can you make me breakfast"

Smiling Bella lead him down the stairs, instructing him only once to go down on his bottom, she he didn't slip and fall face first down the stairs, watching to make sure he was following her instructions, and not jumping down them, like he tended to do at the steps they had at their own house in Springfield Illinois.

As soon as they walked down the hallway Bella scooped him up and placed him in a booster seat at the kitchen table.

Frowning at the content of Charlie's pantry she grabbed out the box of corn flakes and poured him a bowl, pouring in some milk and a tea spoon of sugar, she made sure that they were all soft before placing them in front of him, handing him the spoon she smiled as he attacked the corn flakes.

She couldn't believe that he was already three; he got closer each day to turning four that she wished she could stop him from growing up on her.

Walking out to the front porch, Bella grabbed her cup of coffee before walking back in.

Smiling as her son when he finished the last of his cereal she grabbed the cloth wiping his hands and face, before helping him down to the floor she asked "bath now or bath tonight?"

Anthony pouted slightly before stating "Bath now"

Picking him up, Bella kissed his forehead before walking up the stairs with him, placing him on the bathroom floor; she started running the water waiting til it turned warm, before putting the plug in, waiting for it to fill to the right depth she turned the taps off.

Turning to her son, she helped him remove his sleep shirt and pants, along with his pull ups.

"Ok Buddy, its all ready"

"Bubbles mummy" Anthony stated as he reached naked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom "forgot bubbles"

Shaking her head, Bella cursed at the fact that she had forgotten the damn bubbles.

The bubbles that Charlie sent down to help his only daughter deal with the difficult boy at bath time, and she forgot the damn bubbles, she hoped that the grocery store had some in stock, or a ten minute jobs would literally take her all day.

"Damn it" Bella whispered as she rose from her knees, following the naked three year old into the bedroom.

Smiling as she watched his little bum wiggle as he tried to dive under the bed to look for the bubbles, in the suitcases.

Grabbing him by the legs Bella tugged him lightly pulling him out from under the bed "Anthony, you will have this bath without bubbles til we can get some more"

"But there grandpa's bubbles" Anthony pouted

Brushing her hand through her little boys hair she stated "yes and we will find some more, after you get cleaned and dressed" placing the little boy in the bath she grabbed the cloth and the soap and started to clean him.

As he wiggled and splashed around Bella cursed again for not grabbing the damn bubbles.

Half an hour later a soaking wet Bella placed Anthony on a towel in the living room, his clothes in a neat pile on the couch.

"Brrrr" Anthony stated as he pretended to shiver "cold"

Shaking her head Bella stoked up the fire, grabbing the last few pieces of wood that were in the basket beside it.

"Mummy is going to have to get some wood today buddy" she stated as she turned around and helped Anthony dry himself.

Slipping on his little singlet and a pair of pull ups, a little pair of jeans and a little flannel t-shirt, followed by some white socks and some black boots.

"all dressed" she stated as she pulled the box of toys out from under the coffee table, grabbing the wet towel off the floor, she throw it into the laundry hamper with the clothes Anthony wore yesterday.

"Anthony, mummy's just going to see if we have some wood outside, you yell if you need mummy at all" Smiling as she watched her son play with his train set, she sat the baby monitor up on the tv so that she could hear him, she slipped the other one into her pocket, slipping on a pair of her old boots and her father's heavy parker she walked outside, closing the door behind her so the warmth stayed in, she looked in the wood box beside the back door, frowning as she saw a few sticks left she walked around the side where the woods touched the side of the house.

If it was a good season Charlie normally put more wood out there, scanning she could see bark on the floor, and a dozen bigger logs she shook her head "just great" she muttered as she trudged back to the house, shaking the muck from her boots she walked into the house.

"buddy" she called as she looked into the lounge room

Anthony looked up from his train set "yes mummy"

Bella smiled "did you want to come play in the snow?"

Anthony's eyes widened before he took off to the front door.

Laughing Bella grabbed his thick winter coat, his beanie scarf and gloves.

Struggling with the little boy to put them on, she led him out to the back porch where she grabbed the axe on the way through.

Anthony gave a squeal as he plunged into the white fluff on the ground, laughing at her son's antics Bella lead him over to the side of the house where the bigger pieces of wood sat.

"You don't come near mummy while she has this in her hands ok buddy" she stated as she showed him the axe.

Anthony nodded as he ran off to play in the snow

"And stay where mummy can see you" Bella added as she watched her son try and catch a snow flake on his tongue.

Shaking her head, Bella put a bit of wood on top of another, swinging the axe she chopped it in two. Grabbing one half she chopped it again, grabbing the other half of the log she chopped that in half again.

Putting the axe down she looked for her son, spotting him looking into the forest she called "Anthony come away from there"

Anthony looked back at his mother before looking into the forest, frowning slightly he followed his mother's advise.

Walking back over to his mother, he stood back and watched as she dropped the axe cutting the wood clean in two, sitting down he made trails in the snow with his gloves as he listened to his mummy make a chopping noise.

"Anthony" Bella cooed as she looked over to see her son covered in snow, giggling softly she walked over and dusted the boy off, hugging him to her body she carried the now sleeping boy into the house, stripping him of his jacket, gloves, scarf and hat. She removed his wet pants and shoes sitting them all over the heater guard in front of the fire, she placed a rug over her son, kissing him lightly on the forehead, before making sure the baby monitor was on in the house.

Making sure the front door was locked, she walked out the back door and back over to where she chopped the wood, grabbing a handful of the wood, and the axe in the other hand she trudged back up to the house, dropping the axe by the back door she took the handful of wood in, stoking up the fire she went back outside, grabbing the pieces of wood she stacked it all in a neat pile by the door, wiping the sweat off of her brow, she looked at her watching seeing that it was 9, she sighed.

She needed to find some chains for her tyres before she went anywhere.

Walking into the house she checked on Anthony before walking out the front door, opening up the garage she, noticed the chains sitting on the hook by the door.

Staring at them for a second she tried to remember how they went on her tyres.

Frowning she grabbed them off the hook, she figured she would figure that out when she got out there.

Carrying them over to her truck she dropped them on to the ground, before dropping to her knees.

As she stared at her tyres she let out a groan of frustration.

On all four tyres were sparkly new chains, touching them lightly she wandered what wolf or vampire had done it.

Grabbing the chains that she no longer needed she hung them back up in the garage. Taking another look at the chains on her tyres she could help but think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have someone take care of her once in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I assure you that in the next chapter Bella will interact with some people from La Push. And I double checked for all spelling and grammar mistakes to.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing i love reading them all.**

**Lily**


	6. Chapter 6 Sue Clearwater

Chapter Six Sue Clearwater

As Bella left the hospital after visiting Charlie, she walked past Billy in the hallway, her son waddling on his legs beside her, stopped to eye the man pushing Billy's chair.

Smiling slightly Bella stopped to address Billy "I made sure you were still on the list to visit Charlie" looking up Bella glanced at the wolf behind Billy recognising Quil she shook her head, as she remembered Quil's cousin from last night.

Continuing to walk past them she grabbed her son's hand and whispered "let's get some food for grandpa's house and some firewood, then we can bake some of those blueberry muffins you like so much"

"Yay" Anthony shouted as he pulled away from his mother and raced towards the elevator.

Laughing Bella scooped Anthony up flipping him lightly she blow a raspberry on his skin where his shirt rose up.

Feeling eyes on her and her son, Bella pushed the elevator button again, her playful mood disappearing.

Waiting for it to ding she tapped her fingers lightly on her arm trying to not let her nervousness know, after waiting what felt like hours she stared at the doors in front of her, as soon as it opened Bella jumped into the elevator, pressing the button for the lift to shut she breathed a sigh of relief, she hated being watched, being judged.

Pressing the bottom floor button she cooed to her son "how about we get you something to eat at the diner before we go shopping buddy"

"Choc chip cookie" Anthony's squealed, wiggling slightly in her arms.

Smiling Bella made sure Anthony was well and truly covered head to toes in his jacket, head, gloves and little scarf before leaving the hospital, the snow had been falling steadily since they had left that morning, causing the floor to be a bit slippery, and crunchy under foot.

"I am going to have to find you some snow shoes" Bella stated

Anthony frowned

Anything to do with shopping upset her buddy, unless it was to do with food.

Pulling up into the Diner half way between Forks and La Push, Bella shook the snow from her shoes, choosing to carry Anthony through the snow, instead of having him stop halfway along and start playing in it.

Placing him on a boaster seat at one of the booths she sat next to him grabbing the menu she started to read out to him what he could have

"You can have some fries, or there are choc chip cookies and milk, some fries and nuggets"

"Cookies and milk" Anthony shouted

Bella laughed lightly shhing her excited child. "Ok, you can have cookies and milk"

"What can I get you two?"

At the voice Bella looked up into the face of Sue Clearwater

Smiling slightly, Bella know that Sue had nothing to do with the way she was treated while in La Push and if it hadn't been for the accident with Charlie she would have been coming back for a wedding, once of course after her father proposed, sighing Bella stated "Anthony will have a serving of milk and cookies just three or four not the whole half a dozen please, he goes hyper on to much sugar" Bella smiled nervously before giving her order "and I'll have the cobbler with a cup of coffee"

"Charlie's favourite" Sue muttered as she smiled at Anthony and Bella.

Bella smiled biting her lip as she looked up at Sue "it's the best"

Sue smiled brightly before walking away from the table

Bella wandered vaguely how the older woman was doing, she was certain that she hadn't been and visited Charlie yet, but she knew that Charlie and Sue were planning on getting married.

"Mummy look what I can do" Anthony stated as he pressed his face to the window, breathing his breath on to it before removing his face, using his little fingers to draw on it.

"Anthony" Bella scolded "what do you think your doing?"

"Making a pretty picture" Anthony stated as he looked at his mummy, smiling innocently he asked "what?"

Shaking her head, Bella patted the seat beside her "come sit down, and hop away from the cold window"

Following his mother's instructions Anthony sat down on the seat, chewing on his lip he waited for the lady to come back with there food.

Giggling slightly he tried to keep still, but the booster seat was one of those cold plastic ones tingling his bottom, and he felt like he should be out running around, exploring this new place.

"Anthony, do you have ants in your pants" Bella asked laughing as her son attempted to sit still, his little bottom wiggling around on the booster seat.

Anthony frowned slightly before reaching into the front of his little jeans to check if there was anything down there.

Grabbing her son's hands she shook her head and scolded "we don't do that in public buddy"

Pouting Anthony stated "was looking"

Bella snorted as she shook head at her son.

"Here you go, one milk and cookie" Sue stated as she placed the plate in front of Anthony, "and one cobbler with a cup of coffee" placing the plate in front of Bella before placing the glass of milk and the coffee on the table

"Thanks" Bella stated as she grabbed the sippy cup full of milk and handed to her son, with one of the choc chip cookies from the plate.

"Bella?" Sue asked, her hands nervously twirled the pad of paper from the front of her apron.

"Yes" Bella said her attention on her son as she asked

"How's Charlie?" Sue asked "I know you probably think I was in on it when Jacob" Sue paused "I really would like to know how Charlie is, I know I have no right to ask but I just" Sue ended her question, fiddling with the pad of paper again as she looked down at the table.

Staring at Sue for a minute Bella tried to figure out how this woman was so nervous around her, Bella know that she could be a cow when she needed to be, but to her knowledge she hadn't said anything to this woman that was horrible.

Deciding to be the bigger man, so to speak Bella stated "I left your name on the list, I thought you and my dad were an item, he use to talk about you a lot" Smiling Bella stated "I guess I'll be calling you my step mother soon"

Sue blushed slightly "he talked about me?"

Motioning to the seat across from her Bella asked "you want to sit and talk?"

Nodding Sue sat in the seat smiling at Anthony as he looked up in interest then back to Bella.

Handing Anthony another cookie Bella nodded "on our phone calls he use to talk about you a lot, though I know my father his probably very confused at how he feels towards you, with Harry and everything"

Sue smiled slightly "they were very close"

Bella nodded "I'm sorry about Harry"

Sue smiled patting her hand lightly "fate plans things out for us all my dear" shrugging Sue continued "I have two beautiful children, I own a diner, and hopefully one day I'll have a step daughter and a grandson"

Smiling at Sue Bella asked "did you want to see more of Anthony?" wringing her hands under the table top Bella added "your going to be family soon" looking across at her son she smiled at the cookie crumbs all around his mouth.

Sue smiled gripping Bella's hand, she know as soon as she watched Bella with her son that Bella had done it tough through her pregnancy and afterwards. They both know that the past could not be changed but they would be able to change the future.

"I would be honoured to see Anthony more Bella, after all his going to be my grand son"

Bella laughed lightly.

"Cookie?" Anthony asked

Frowning Bella stated "where's the magic word"

Anthony frowned slightly before smiling "please mummy can I have another cookie"

Sue laughed lightly "boys are always like that Bella"

Bella smiled "here I was hoping he was a one off thing"

"You've raised him good so far"

Bella sighed "yeah" taking a bite of her cobbler "I'm just glad for my dad, when I was having trouble with Anthony he always had a solution, he loved visiting us, and I'm just sorry we never made it down more."

"What sort of trouble?" Sue asked, leaning her arms on the table in front of her

Bella smiled, taking another bite of her cobbler "it use to take me hours to bath Anthony, even when he was a baby he hates water, so dad sent me a bottle of this bubble bath, and it works like a treat, every month he sends me a bottle" taking another bite she added "I cant seem to find it anywhere in the stores, he said he gets it at the Res, so I have to pick some up today just so I can get him bathed properly"

Sue frowned "is it in a little brown bottle?"

Bella nodded "yes"

"Oh honey" Sue said as she smiled synthetically at her "that's old Mrs. Quil's secret formula, she bathed all the great warriors in it when they were born"

"You mean the people who turn into wolves" Bella whispered

Sue nodded "she said to me years ago that Leah was destined to break history if I bathed her in the oils of old"

"Are you saying that, Mrs Quil made oils for Charlie's grandson before anyone on the res know I had a son" Bella asked as she looked around the diner

Sue nodded "she's gifted with fore sight"

Shaking her head Bella asked "do I have to ask her for some?"

Sue snorted "she lives up in the mountains on the edge of the Reservation Bella, there is no way to get up there by car, the only way in by wolf, or she sees you need it and one of the Ateara boys brings it down"

Sighing Bella looked at Anthony "I guess it means a long time of bath trouble then" finishing off her pie and coffee she looked to see Anthony had finished eating as well.

"it was nice talking to you Sue" grabbing a napkin off the table and a pen out of her bag Bella wrote down her contact details for sue "I'd appreciate it if you kept these to yourself, ring me any time you want to see Anthony, or just to talk I guess" rising from the seat Bella grabbed Anthony placing him on her hip "wave to grandma Sue" Bella cooed

Sue felt her heart squeeze and tears fill her eyes as she watched little Anthony wave at her and blow a kiss, mumbling "bye grandma"

Wiping at her eyes Sue prayed that everything worked out the way it should.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi.<strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been pretty busy with trying to find a Beta, work, a portfolio due date, and finishing my classes because my holidays started Friday.**

**Anyway…. Thank you for reading my story and to all that have reviewed.**

**Lily times.**


	7. Chapter 7 Edward Cullen

**Hi**

**For some reason this Chapter didn't load properly, so I have reposted it, so hopefully you can all read it.**

**I would like to thank the amazing woman who is my Beta KCLutz4475 for reading and correcting all my mistakes.**

**And for all the lovely people who have left me a review, thank you very much.**

**Lily**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven Edward Cullen<p>

Bella tried to keep what little nerves she had left as she pulled her truck up to Charlie's house.

Noticing the shiny Volvo pulled up to the curve, Bella felt like banging her head repeatedly on her steering wheel.

Shopping with a tired three year old, who only wanted to get his bubbles was a nightmare, especially when the super market didn't have them, which caused said three year old, to throw a tantrum and demand that he have his bubbles like his mummy promised or he wouldn't behave, trying her best Bella did as every good parent would have done, after her son would calm down after the first 5 minutes she picked him up and put him in the front of the trolley so she didn't lose him and let him wail his head off until he calmed down enough for Bella to talk to him or they got kicked out of the supermarket. But just Bella's luck Anthony continued to scream and demand all throughout the supermarket and when Helen Ateara rang up there purchase Bella couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something in a past life, smiling tight lips at the woman she wheeled her shopping cart to the car, pretending like this was a normal everyday thing to have occur.

Then to add to her horrible day, even worse her poor truck started to make that horrible choking noise again, when inquiring about a mechanic, she was informed that there was only one locally, whom was reasonably priced and could have her car fixed that day, jumping at the chance Bella asked who it was and if she could have their number, she decided that fate was a bitch, after the man gave her Jacob Black's business card, deciding her car can wait to get fixed by someone else.

And it dropped another foot of snow while she was driving home which meant that she would also need to shovel the driveway today or she won't get her truck out of it, in the morning.

And she had forgotten to ring the wood cutter to get some wood chopped and delivered to the house.

"Damn it" Bella muttered as she unbuckled her seat belt, reaching across she unbuckled her son's before taking a deep breath.

Hopping out she tried not to sink to deeply into the snow upon her exit out of her truck, walking around Bella opened Anthony's door, picking him up she didn't need to have to dig for her son in the snow, should he decide he wanted to play in it, ignoring the shiny Volvo in the driveway, Bella walked over and placed Anthony on the porch she stated "You stay right there buddy, or so help me you won't get ice cream with dessert." Before walking back over to her truck, removing the tarp she grabbed a couple of the grocery bags out of the bed.

A cold arm reaching beside her and grabbing the other six made her shiver slightly, before she could even react to Edward's presence, Edward was by the front door, opening it and walking in.

Letting out her breath she walked up the porch steps and entered the house her son close on her heels, she wanted to know how long Edward Cullen had had a key to her front door, or if he just broke the handle to get in, either way he would be getting a tongue lashing.

Anthony placed his fingers in his mouth as he grabbed at the back of his mother's jeans, a sign that he was scared of the man that had gone into the house.

Placing the bags on the bench she eyed the vampire that stood in her father's kitchen.

Neither of them seemed to be able to say anything, Bella's anger seemed to deflate slightly as she looked at Edward, even after four years he was still as beautiful as ever.

It wasn't until her son started to squeeze her leg that Bella snapped out of her funk. Walking into the hall she shut the front door, stoked up the fire, placing a handful of the logs on it, that were in the basket from the previous night before turning up the heating on the thermostat in the hallway.

"You smell funny."

Looking into the kitchen Bella stood in the doorway, watching her three year old sniff at Edward "Have you been cleaning?"

Smiling at her son's innocent question, Bella stated "Buddy why don't you take off your jacket and gloves, and go play in the lounge."

Anthony looked at his mummy before looking at the stranger "Ok mummy." He stated as he wandered off, his jacket and gloves dropped in the hallway as he made a bee line for his train set.

Grabbing the first bag of groceries Bella put them away, before moving on to the second then the third and the fourth, it wasn't until Bella was on her last bag that Edward cleared his throat.

Snapping her eyes up to him, she waited for him to speak; she wasn't going to be the first person that broke their silence.

"You have a son?" he questioned.

Bella nodded shortly "Yes, I have a son." Pointing into the longue room she stated, "He is the small human playing with the train set in the lounge room."

Edward stared at her before continuing, "I always figured that after I let you heal, you would have come back to me and my family."

Bella snorted, "You mean after I got over being attacked by my werewolf boyfriend, I would decide that staying with the vampire would have been better off for my health?" Shaking her head, Bella made sure Anthony was still playing before she stated, "Lets, let the fucking human leave with a bunch of vampires, because they're the only ones that would want her after the werewolf finished with her, the only ones that can keep a pathetic human safe." sarcasm dripping from her voice towards the end of her statement.

"Bella" Edward started "it wasn't like that"

"Yes it was" Bella snapped "you all decided that I was too ugly with my scars to even bother, your exact words were. I think you need time to adjust to the way you look now" breathing deeply Bella continued "well guess what Edward? My scarring is only on one side of my body you vain asshole."

"I meant that you needed to heal so that you weren't at a risk of being turned until you were ready" Edward argued, smiling slightly at her as he laced his fingers together on top of the counter top.

The smug bastard had thought that he had won the argument.

"For fuck sakes Edward, I never would have wanted to be turned anyway, it was a ridicules human fantasy, that I realized was just stupid when I started spending time with the Pack, who the bloody hell would willingly want to live forever?" Looking into the lounge room she continued "And right now I would never go back to wanting too, it still is stupid."

"I didn't have to change you" Edward stated as he looked at her "you could have stayed human and stayed with the family; you would have been happy."

"While you never changed, as I grow older" Bella snapped "when I was 80, you would be classed as my handsome young grandson, and what of Anthony, huh, what would of happened had my water broken near Jasper or Rosalie?"

"I assure you that neither of them would have harmed the child" Edward stated.

Bella snorted "You are so full of shit, you all went crazy when I had a damn paper cut." Hearing her son stop playing trains, she calmed down slightly "I would have never given up Anthony and we both know you would have made me, return Anthony to the pack, you wouldn't have wanted someone with the gene around you" shaking her head she continued "he is my world, the most precious gift I have ever been given, and he will always come first."

"It was a horrible situation" Edward chimed "I read the hospital report I know what he did, I saw the damage when you came to the house, I know-"

"You know nothing!" Bella snarled, slamming the corn relish on the bench, causing the glass jar to break. "You know nothing Edward Cullen, and you can damn well keep it that way!" Removing her hand from the glass jar she looked up to see her son standing in the doorway,y his fingers in his mouth as he clung to the door frame.

Smiling at him slightly she grabbed a cloth and cleaned up the pickles, throwing it all in the bin, once that task was completed she turned to Edward "You should probably leave, I couldn't deal with your controlling nature then and my son and I don't need it now." Heading towards the door, she opened it for him, her son safely tucked in behind her as she waited for the vampire to show himself out.

"And I want my damn house key back, you pervert!"

"Very well Bella, enjoy your evening." Edward called as he placed a key on the side table; it dangled from a key chain with two other keys on it.

Shivering as Edward brushed past her, Bella slammed the door as soon as he was on the other side, and out of habit she locked the door.

Reaching across to the side table she scooped up the three keys, rolling her eyes as she spotted one for her truck, and she was certain that the other house key was for the Cullen's house.

Breathing deeply she turned to find her son itching at his nose.

Smiling at him she picked him up sitting him on the counter in the kitchen she stated "If you keep itching that, it will fall off."

"It burns mummy." Anthony whined. "My nose is on fire."

On a whim, Bella reached up and opened the window, letting the cold breeze blow through her kitchen.

As Anthony stopped itching his nose, Bella felt the air leave her lungs.

It couldn't happen, not to her baby, not so young.

Turning to stare at her son she wandered if it was too late for him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go the confrontation with Edward Cullen<strong>

**Hope you all like it, I have written for the next chapter a little bit of Jacob for you all. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Lily.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hardward

**I would love to thank my lovely Beta KCLutz4475 for agreeing to work with me and reviewing my chapter, also all the lovely people who have reviewed my story you are all awesome, 100 reviews...wow. **

**So the long awaited chapter that is all Jacob, and his mind...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight Hardware<p>

Jacob stood starring out of the window of the hardware store as he watched Bella and a small boy walk across the road; he couldn't help, but feel his heart break as he looked at the little boy.

He had dealt with so much crap from his damn imprint over the woman and child in front of him, he had spent the last few nights on the couch, and now he had to repair a door to Dianna's second longue room that he had broken when he had gotten home from the meeting with the Elders about Bella.

His sweet an innocent Bella had changed too, her breast were bigger and her hips wider, her stomach was still flat, and she had gorgeous curls piled on top of her head, the perfect place to grab a hold of when he pounds into her from behind, but he know that she wasn't all that perfect, he had left her scarred, but she walked with all the grace in the world, like no bad had ever touched her; trying to see if he could see her scars that he had inflected on her, he squinted spotting the end of one at her collar bone and the end of another on her wrist, he felt the wolf inside him stir at the thought that Bella had been carrying a reminder of them all these years, that she hadn't bothered with getting them removed, made his wolf howl with joy inside of him.

Looking at the boy, Jacob knew from seeing photos of himself as a child that Bella's son was definitely his child; from looking at the boy Jacob could see that they shared the same cheek bones, nose and chin, his skin color was a shade or two lighter than his own and the black messy hair had more of Bella's curls then his own wavy cowlick; even the boy's eyes were the same shape and color as his own.

Taking a step towards the door Jacob needed to see the child up close, to run his fingers across his cheeks, and to marvel at the beauty that he helped create.

A hand on his shoulder caused Jacob to turn around "Leave it man." Embry stated as he looked at Bella and Anthony as they crossed the road "You've caused her a lot of trouble so far, I think you going near her now will just add insult to injury don't you?"

"He looks like me." Jacob stated, going back to peering at the boy, watching as Bella lifted him lightly in the air before placing him back on the ground "How can she keep saying that he's not mine, that she slept with someone else." Scoffing at Bella's stupidity he added, "You can clearly see that the boy is mine, I bet he even still has a trace of me on him from when he was born, Claire is ten now and she still smells like her parents."

Embry shook his head at his best friend's rambling, pulling on Jacob's arm he stated, "Jacob, Claire spends all her time with her parents that's why she still smells of them and in a few years time when she's older she will smell like Quil all the time; besides you know what Sam said 'You are to leave her alone unless she seeks you out herself' do you want a bigger beating then the one Leah gave you, because there are plenty of people who are more than willing to give your ass a beating for sleeping with Bella and Dianna at the same time." Tugging on his arm some more, Embry tried to move the stubborn wolf away from the window, they both didn't need the shit that would happen once Bella and Jacob were in the same room together, deciding he had better use the big games Embry reminded Jacob "I hate to remind you that your due to have a council meeting that will decide your fate after what happened with Bella, remember the whole load of trouble you are in, you really don't need this added on top of it right now." Pulling on him again Embry called, "Jacob come now!"

As Bella and the little boy approached the door to the hardware, Jacob shook off Embry, he needed to see more of the boy; he needed to smell Bella's sweet scent to make sure that she wasn't tainted by some other man.

He needed to know that no one had touched what was his, what had always been and would always be his.

"We need to get a new snow shovel buddy, we can't use grandpa's broken one."

"But it smells funny in here."

"That's paint you can smell baby."

"Can we get some paint mummy?"

"Next time we come in here, ok buddy?"

Standing near where they cut the keys, Jacob held his breath as he could smell Bella's scent, it smelt the same as it did the last time he had seen her, so over powering in strawberries and lilacs, breathing deeply through his nose.

He forgot how much he missed that smell; he loved it when it was all over his sheets and clothes, in his car and in his kitchen.

Now he had Dianna's scent stuck to him everywhere he went, her horrible scent of coffee and dirt; covered up with all her artificial smelling perfumed she insisted on wearing all time.

Breathing deeply again he slowly walked up the isles, he could see them through the cracks in the shelves, all he needed to do was walk around the corner and he could touch them both, he could hold Bella and run his fingers through his son's hair.

He could take them away, and never let them out of his sight again.

"Jacob stop!"

Feeling the weight slam into him he turned slightly to see Embry and Sam standing behind him. His best friend had gone and gotten there Alpha instead of letting him touch his Bella, he had told on him.

"I need to see them Sam." Jacob stated, if he pleaded his case he know Sam would be on his side. "What if this was Emily, wouldn't you want to see your son and your Emily."

"Bella has wished to be left alone, you were told to leave her and the child alone, besides Bella isn't your imprint Dianna is," Sam stated.

"My child." Jacob whined as he peered at them through the shelves, watching her grab a big snow shovel, her son grabbing a little plastic spade, placing it on the counter next to her. "I don't even know his name, what he likes, if he can read yet or use the potty." Turning to look at Sam again he begged, "Please Sam. Just this once, let me talk to them, please."

Mr. Wilson smiled as he rang up Bella's purchase, smiling at the little boy he offered him a lollipop. "Are you going to be helping your mum with the snow clearing?"

Anthony nodded "Yep, I'm the man of the house while grandpa's sleeping."

The man smiled, turning to Bella he stated, "That will be $36.80."

Grabbing her wallet Bella paid the price, before grabbing Anthony's hand in one hand and the shovels in the other; smiling at Mr. Wilson she thanked him.

"Come on buddy, we gotta get the path cleared for grandma, we wouldn't want anyone hurting themselves."

"Grandma's coming over?" Anthony asked.

Laughing slightly Bella nodded "Of course she is, its Thursday silly."

As the bell rang over head signaling them leaving it made Jacob's wolf whine in protest.

His pup had left; the bitch that stole him away from Jacob had followed as well.

"Jacob." Sam called, gripping his shoulder "You need to leave them alone."

He wanted to rip Sam apart; he wanted to make him feel the pain of losing your one true love and your son. He wanted to follow Bella from the shop demanding his son; he wanted to mark Bella as his.

"Who's this grandma Bella was talking about?" Embry asked "Charlie said that Renee and Bella don't talk after she left Forks, and we know that the Cullen's are leaving her alone."

"It's none of our business." Sam stated as he left the shop, the other two following close behind.

The set of hinges forgotten as Jacob was forced to follow his Alpha out of the hardware store.

He had to find a way to see Bella and the boy

His wolf demanded it, they needed to make them theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok….so there is a little of Jacob, I hope you like it. <strong>

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**Lily.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Bitch

**I would like to thank my lovely Beta KCLutz4475 for being amazing. And I would like to thank everyone who left a reveiw, I love reading them over and over again =)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine The Bitch<p>

Bella smiled as she shovelled some more snow, her son helped move little shovel loads as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

It had been two weeks since she had given Sue her number in the diner and she had called the very next day asking if she could call in and see them.

It was also ten days since a half naked Leah had turned up on her doorstep, demanding a conversation and an apology; she had been around a few times since then and today was no different.

Today they would be going to Port Angles for a shopping trip.

Leah and Sue had ended up going to the hospital with them and stayed the night in Charlie's room, after having a glass too many of wine with Bella.

The two ladies were quickly becoming like Bella's family, and for an instant she was worried how it would look to the outside world, how Charlie's daughter would be dotted on by the Clearwater woman.

Sighing Bella waved as she saw Sue's car pull up in the spot that the cruiser normally was parked in feeling the familiar tug at her heart, at noticing the cruiser not being there.

"Grandma," Anthony shouted as he dropped his shovel and flung himself at her.

"Hello handsome," Sue cooed as she scooped him up placing him on her hip, eyeing the three quarters of shoveled walk way; Sue stated "You know that I know a whole pack of guys who would be more than willing to shovel your walk way?"

Bella nodded "Yes I know, but it's the fact that I can do it myself that makes me do it myself."

Sue laughed, walking up the walk way and standing next to Bella, hugging her tightly as she stated "And if it got cleared off a night?"

"I'd probably leave more cookies out for Daniel." Shaking her head, Bella threw the shovel down on the ground. "That boy cut me a barrel load of wood the other day." Bella stated as she opened the front door, kicking off her snow boats and removing her jacket.

"Really," Sue asked "how do you know it was him?" Placing Anthony on the ground before removing her jacket and gloves hanging them up next to Bella's on the rack.

Bella laughed lightly, "He cut it in the nude." Putting the kettle on to boil, she grabbed two coffee cups and the coffee out of the cupboard. "Half way through Anthony woke up and I caught him placing the wood on my front porch." Laughing slightly she continued, "He must of shredded his pants phasing back." Placing the coffee on the table and she sat across from Sue.

Sue laughed "That's not as bad as when he first phased, we all thought Quil was bad with his sex crazed mind." Taking a sip of her coffee she continued with her story, "Not only did he understand the whole wolf thing, apparently he was concerned he lost his penis."

Bella roared with laughter as she shook her head, "Oh my god! No way!"

"Yes," Sue nodded "it apparently took the whole pack to calm him down about his penis not really being missing."

"Grandma Look!" Anthony shouted as he showed Sue his bright red train

"What's that baby?" Sue asked as she put her coffee cup down.

"It's my new train." Anthony stated as he handed in to her "Mummy bought it cause she can't find my bubbles."

Sue smiled slightly at the train, "It's pretty baby."

Anthony smiled racing back into the living room with his train.

Bella sighed, "Nothing works bar those bubbles." She stated sipping her coffee, "It's like there magical or something. I spent an hour yesterday chasing him around the house even before the damn bath, even just normal bubble bath mixture doesn't work; he stated they didn't smell the same."

"Have you thought of getting one of the Pack to take you up the mountain?"

Bella shook her head "I still want nothing to do with them, Leah I'm fine with; I can deal with being around her, and Daniel he's so sweet, he isn't to be blamed for what happened, but they all knew, even Seth and they didn't tell me and then…" Bella shivered "that night…" she whisper subconsciously running a hand up her right arm. "I can't stand seeing any of them it'os still to painful and just the thought of Jacob getting his hands on Anthony!"

Sue grabbed her hand, "It's ok Bella; I'll see if I still have some bubbles lying around if it makes it easier."

"Thank you," Bella whispered as she smiled at Sue.

"It's the least I can do" Sue stated "now, I heard Leah is picking you up in a few minutes for your shopping trip."

"Yeah she's picking me up in half an hour, are we still on for next week?"

Sue nodded

Smiling Bella thought that for once handling the Pack in small doses might be good for her, she could handle Leah fine, she see's Daniel quite a bit tinkering around the house or getting her firewood, as long as she didn't see Jacob Black she could handle anything thrown at her.

Later that day as she waved off Sue, she noticed that not only was her path snow free so was her drive way. Smiling slightly she wandered what wolf had done it.

Walking back into her house, Bella grabbed her winter jacket and made sure Anthony had his jacket on as well before waiting for Leah.

As a horn honked out the front, Bella wrapped up in her winter jacket and carried Anthony out to Leah's car; shivering she buckled him into the booster seat before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Leah stated as she smiled slightly.

Smiling Bella said, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I need a dress, for Emily and Sam's wedding."

Bella pulled a face, "I thought they would be married by now."

Leah rolled her eyes "Apparently, a perfect wedding takes time to plan and the place she wanted was only open if some wedding gets cancelled."

Snorting Bella sneered, "How Emily."

Laughing Leah stated, "If I had my way, I wouldn't even be going, but no I have to attended as the wonderful cousin."

Listening to Leah, Bella knows that she had never actually gotten over what imprinting had done.

Touching Leah lightly Bella asked, "Are you going to bring a date to perfect Emily's wedding?"

"And fuck up her seating arrangements, Sam would make me run double patrols for a month, if not the rest of my werewolf life."

Bella snorted, "He is a bit over protective of her isn't he?"

"You think he is so anal retentive? I think he could shit quarters."

Making sure that Anthony had dozed off in the back seat Bella stated, "It's more like bricks, his ass is that tight, it's why his face is always sour, he's trying to get them out."

Leah cracked up laughing, sobering slightly Leah asked, "Are you ok being back here, I never really got to ask when we talked the other day."

Sighing Bella stated, "It could be worse, the only Cullen to come near me was Edward, even Carlisle treats Charlie when I'm not there, I thought Jacob would of tried something by now, he wasn't really one for holding anything back."

"Sam ordered him to leave you alone, plus his imprint doesn't wish for him to see you."

Bella nodded, "Sue mentioned that she's a bit of a handful."

"She's a spoilt brat." Leah spat "She shouldn't be Jacob's imprint, she's not worthy."

Biting her lip, Bella tried not to snap that Jacob deserves what he gets.

As Leah pulled into the shopping centre park Bella breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want to talk about Jacob. If anything she wanted to forget he even existed.

It took them two hours to find Leah the perfect dress for Emily's wedding, bundling her cranky three year old back into Leah's car was a handful, when the welcome to Forks sign appeared in her vision, she was instantly hit with a wave of relief, as her nerves were frazzled from dealing with Anthony's tantrums, she just wanted to get him home and away from everyone, where he would calm down and start behaving.

If the grip on the steering wheel that Leah had was any indicator, Bella knows that she wasn't the only one frazzled by Anthony and his need to throw a tantrum at the drop of a hat these days.

As soon as Charlie's drive way come into view Bella sighed, jumping out she unbuckled her tantrum throwing son, placing him on the pavement and nudging the grumbling boy to the door she thanked Leah for the day, walking up the path, she stopped as Leah called her name, turning she waited for her to speak.

"Jacob has to go before the council, as the wounded party you need to attend."

"I want nothing to do with Jacob, Leah."

"If you don't go he gets off scot free!" Leah snapped "Look at your left side in the mirror, don't you think he deserves something for what he did?"

"Accidents happen." Bella whispered as she turned her back on Leah, unlocking her front door she let Anthony in before shutting the door behind her, trying to close her problems with it.

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, she didn't need to be reminded of what happened the last night she saw the Pack.

Her heart couldn't take it if it was brought up again, she didn't need nor did she want anything to do with Jacob Black.

He didn't deserve special treatment and she sure as hell wasn't going to give him any.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing.<strong>

**Lily.**


	10. Chapter 10 wise woman

**Hi all;**

**Sorry for the long wait, my computer had to go in for it's yearly check up, you'll be glad to know that my computer come back with only a few files missing... This story is slow starting, and it is and will stay a Paul abd Bella, in fact Paul comes into it really soon, and doesn't plan on leaving just yet.**

**Anyway... I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and for my amazing Beta KCLutz447 for doing her magic on this chapter, she is amazing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten Wise Woman<p>

Quil senior sat staring at the fire as his mama stoked it up, he wandered how someone so fragile could lift the heavy logs and place in on the fire, he wanted to know why she had lived so long, seen so much but still would not divulge what had happened in her past, what had happened to his own father.

She was the only connection that they had to the last pack, the imprint to the last wolf that had lived in the old pack, and she guarded her secrets very well.

He wasn't sure how she had lived so long, but pushing up 100 he know that it had to be something magical, something to do with being mated to the wolf, something about the imprinted, something related to the burning mark on her throat, that even now with all the wrinkles that covered her skin you could still see the mark of canine teeth where his father had bitten her.

He know that she hid herself away from the rest of the reservation, simple because she looked to be in her early sixties late fifties, not near a hundred, she could life heavier things then he could and he himself was an aging old man that wouldn't get to outlive his own mother. She had birthed three sons and a daughter all of them were dead now, with only two of them having a child each, he know that the Aterea line was coming to an end, and he wasn't going to be around to see it, but he was certain that his mother would be.

He wandered how she could live her day by day life up in the mountains when all her family and friends were dying around her, he himself know that when he lost his son in the fishing accident if it wasn't for Helen and Quil junior he wouldn't have been able to get through the day, he thought not for the first time that his mother was able to shut all her emotions away and only think of herself.

His mother not informing them of her visions were another thing that she kept to herself, she could have saved a lot of heart break if she had informed the tribe of them, before the devastation happened.

She could have informed them of Sam, saved Emily her scars and even his own son's death.

Watching as she stared into the flame pit she had in the centre of the living room he asked "What do you see?" he tried to keep his voice even as he peered at his mother in earnest; she had to know how important this matter was, this matter couldn't be kept to herself

She clicked her tongue at her son's behavior she stated "We may have another wolf, join us soon a young one, to carry on the Alpha line, to cover up the Black discretion."

Quil nodded, it would be good if another of Jacob's cousins phased and was able to take on the leadership of Alpha, he knows Billy wouldn't like it, but they both know that Sam could not be a Alpha for much longer, he would want to stop phasing as soon as he and Emily conceived a child, clearing his throat he asked the one question that the whole council has been dying to know "The pale face?" Quil asked "do you see her son being a wolf? If so will she make more?"

"It's undecided whether she stays, but the boy he might phase now or later, his fate is tied with his mothers."

"So he will phase when he is older?" Old Quil asked as he leaned on his cane.

"It could go either way" She snipped as she went back to starring at the fire, her hands curving above the flames as she through powder into the flame "and as for the paleface it's undecided with whom she will make more wolves." she snapped as she looked away from the fire, starring at her son she whispered "Imprinting is not all good, sometimes it can go horribly bad if the wolf dies before the mate, sometimes when a wolf taken a non-imprinted person devastation follows there line for generations."

Feeling like Quil had missed the warning his mother had given him, he decided that he had better asks the other questions he came here for before his mother changed her mind about seeing him.

"What of the Black line mother, will Jacob be able to carry on the gene with his imprint?"

She laughed "I'd be more worried about what that girl brings home then makes with that boy."

"Mother, she is an imprint she needs to be shown respect."

Clicking her tongue she snapped "A flea on the back of a dog deserves more, but then the Gods were always known to pick a dud imprint, she might be able to change one day."

Breathing a sigh of relief at his mother's mood change he brought up his last question before he could escape his mother's house. "Mama is the pack going to grow much bigger, is there a threat looming?"

"There is always a threat," she stated as she rose from the chair and went to fetch a glass from the side table "but none we need to worry of just yet, it will be awhile before it occurs." Turning to look at her son she added, "Now go report back to your Chief and pretend I'm not up here all on my own."

Quil senior bowed lightly, kissing her cheek he whispered, "Thank you mama." walking with a stiffness, old Quil exited the house, he promised that he would come visit his mother more often, and he will bring his grandson and great nephew with him to visit her as well, they both needed to start learning the ways of the old.

As he closed his mother's front door, he wandered if she had even made sense in anything she had said. He knows from the visit that another younger wolf would phase, but the pack would not grow any bigger, but they needed to prepare themselves for a threat that wasn't going to occur for a few years.

Sighing he rubbed at his brow before nodding to his great nephew, grasping his elbow he allowed Daniel to help him down the stooped steps that led to the pathway that would take them down the side of the mountain and away from his mother and her horrible black cloud of doom.

His thoughts a whirling around his head as he asked his great nephew the one question that had been plaguing his mind for a while, "Have you spoken to Miss Swan, Daniel?"

Nodding slightly Daniel stated, "Yes grandpa, I talked to her once."

"Do you see her often on your patrols? Do you know if she is able to provide for the boy?" Old Quil asked as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, allowing the boy to hoister him on his back, and piggy back him down the side of the mountain.

He wondered at the ingenious of his mother for making sure that no car could ever reach her this far up the mountain.

Daniel frowned at his grandpa's question, for a strange reason he didn't want to bring up the fact that he had shoveled her drive way, and chopped some wood for her, swallowing he stated, "Better than most I know, but then again my parents weren't really around were they, you and Aunt Helen tended to help me more than they did."

Taking his grandpa's silence, Daniel ran down the mountain as fast as he could in his human form.

Feeling the urge to get away from the old man, he tried not to seem as eager as he was to leave his grandpa's presence.

Old Quil hummed lightly as he walked ahead of him, he wandered if the Pale Face was destined to be able to help their tribe or would she bring them to their knees.

And what of the little boy that she bore from a wolf, was he destined to stay here and follow his father's footsteps or would he be like his mother?

* * *

><p><strong>So there is some inside into the Packs Sharman or woman in this case. I hoped you liked reading this chapter and thanks in a head to all that will review. <strong>

**OH and Paul will be in the next chapter. **

**lily.**


	11. Chapter 11 Handy Man

**Here is the Beta'd chapter of the handyman.. I'll be posting chapter twelve later in the week, thank you all for waiting for my chapters and reading and reviewing I love reading them. **

**So a little bit of Paul...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven The Handyman<p>

In the month since Bella had been in Forks, her father had only improved slightly, they weren't significant improvements but they were improvements none the less.

The weather was getting worse, it had been dropping a foot of snow a day, and to top it off it was raining and hailing that heavy she had to drive less than 20ks at all times.

And Anthony's symptoms of phasing were becoming more aggressive, his sense of smell had improved, as well as his eyesight and his temper was a force to reckon with now, he throw tantrums over nothing.

As Bella sat on the front porch, brushing away her tears before they could fall into her coffee cup she felt her whole world tip again, she was fine before she come back to Forks, and now nothing was going right, she know that she would be unable to ever leave Forks once her son phases.

Her son phasing meant that for the last month all her denying whom Anthony belonged to would have been a waste of her breathe, not only did he look like his daddy, it appeared he was going to take after the wolf gene to, she prayed he didn't have the some red coloured fur as well.

Trying to control her breathing she wandered vaguely if this was fates plan.

To torture her by making her be around the man that had ruined her. For her son to have to share that man's thoughts of his mythical love for someone that wasn't his mother.

Sipping the hot liquid she tried to stop her teeth from chattering as she sobbed lightly.

It wasn't that she hated the fact that her son would become a wolf, it was more the fact that his choices would be taken from him before he could decide he wanted them, before he could even think of running away from the small town that is Forks.

Even his choose in women would be stolen from him with a look in his soul mates eyes.

Breathing heavily, she hiccupped lightly as she tried to wrap her head around all the changes in her life, it had happened to fast and he know that it had only started to spin.

Her two months annual leave was turned into a year leave with no pay, by the principal of the school she taught at.

She had already started to deep into the money she had put away in the last three years, she was thankful she still had a month of paid leave left, then she had three weeks sick leave and parent leave as well she said she was going to take on top of that. Then there was the pay out she would be receiving at the end of the termination of her contract.

Sighing she wiped at her eyes, placing the cup below her on the step with the baby monitor she wiped the stinging tears from her face.

A whine to her left caught her attention

Lifting her head Bella locked eyes with a slate grey wolf, wiping her eyes Bella muttered "just great" turning to look at the wolf Bella hiccupped "what do you need Paul?" she asked recognising the wolf by his fur coat

The wolf whined again before turning to the forest, running behind the bushes

Bella snorted "now the wolves run from me"

"I wouldn't call it running, unless you wanted to see my junk" Paul called as he walked out from the bushes.

Bella snorted again; brushing at more tears she locked eyes with Paul's, feeling the world tilt on her she broke eye contact

Hearing Paul gasp lightly, she looked up at him "bugger"

Raising an eyebrow Bella stated "watch your mouth Anthony might be asleep, but I know he can still pick it up"

Clearing his throat Paul stated "right, sorry"

"What are you doing here Paul?" Bella asked

"I come to see if you were alright, you were crying" shuffling his feet, he looked past her shoulder "did you need something?"

Bella snorted smiling slightly "I need my father to wake up, I tree to magically chop its self and be delivered to my front door, I need the shutters to fix themselves, and my car to stop leaking oil" sighing Bella muttered "and now I'm telling you all my problems"

Paul smiled coming to sit next to her, his warmth instantly toasting her left side, taking her breath with him.

"You sound like your starting to hate Forks"

"I could never hate Forks" Bella whispered "I just hate this situation"

"Yeah, I can't say I envy you on that, has Billy really been pestering you, I saw inside Luke's head that he keeps trying to talk to you about Anthony in the hospital"

Bella smiled slightly "is that what you would call it, I nearly took his name off the list of people to see Charlie, but as nasty as I can be I can't do that to Charlie, he always thought of Charlie as a brother" biting her lip Bella asked "it was one of the new wolves who did it wasn't it?" she subconsciously started running her hand over the edge of a scar, shown by her jacket being pulled up, she could never forget that night, no matter how hard she tried it was always there.

Trying to shake the horrid feelings away Bella focused her attention on Paul, she know from Daniel that two new wolves phased out of nowhere a few weeks back. "Brady and Collin" Bella whispered

Paul nodded slightly "there mum was trying to shot Brady, Charlie saved them, they phased in fright that they thought there mother had killed a police officer, we had to chase Collin all the way to the boarder and back, Brady was curled up in a ball under his house"

"There the youngest at 12 though?" Bella asked

Paul nodded "yeah, we seem to phase in twos when one phase another will follow close after"

"the pairing affect" Bella stated "its not good to have one lone wolf, that's why ta aki makes sure there in twos to combat each other" rubbing her hands up her arms she continued "think of everyone in the pack the next meeting and watch them pair off, two will gravitate towards each other."

"You mean like sit and hold hands?"

Bella laughed lightly "no, it will be subtle but it will be there, are you close to one wolf in particular?"

Paul seemed to hold his breath as he stated "Jared"

"So you would be paired for patrols together"

"no" Paul stated "Sam keeps us apart as much as he can, says we get to distracted he does the same for Embry and Quil, Leah and Seth."

Bella hummed lightly "well" she took a sip of her coffee, draining what was left in the coffee cup "I always thought he was an idiot, you'd be better at defence if you were with your paired off wolf"

"You make it sound like me and Jared are gay" Paul huffed, leaning his body in closer to her he stated "I can show you that I'm not gay"

Bella laughed lightly as she shook her head "thank you" she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder "I think it's been a while since I could just forget"

Shrugging Paul stated "I know a wood smith who has no trouble cutting trees down in this bad weather, and I can take a look at your car in the morning."

A shuffling noise through the baby monitor caught Bella's attention, starring at it for a second, before turning her attention back to Paul "Thank you" Bella whispered kissing his cheek lightly "I'll pay you for the wood and for fixing my car" she stood, she wasn't sure how to react to Paul's presence, he didn't really see her at all when she was first in Forks, he protected her from Victoria, and she was pretty certain that he didn't like her at all, but to have come here to comfort her when she was upset was something different.

Sucking in a breath Bella asked "would you like to come in?" clearing her throat she continued "for a coffee, or a sandwich I remember you guys use to burn a lot of calories in phasing"

"Sounds good" Paul rose from the step with a grunt "that steps rotten to, you should probably have a midnight coffee on the front step from now on til I can fix it"

"You'll be doing repairs on my house?" Bella asked as they walked into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on she asked "how do you have your coffee?"

"Yes I'll be fixing your house, I know Daniel was asking around how to fix shutters so I know his been helping you a bit" shrugging he added "black with two sugars"

Nodding her head, Bella poured the coffee straight into the cup, handing it to Paul, before placing her own at the table, with a plate of peanut butter cockies.

"His been chopping me some wood, and he keeps clearing my path of snow" smiling she added "he seems like a good kid"

"He is" Paul agreed "we had some trouble to begin with, but since his mother left him here, his been fine living with Old Quil and Helen"

Bella nodded, cradling her cup in her hands "I never thought that you would all still be phasing, but then I thought the Cullens would have been gone by now"

"You and me both, there hanging around for something" Paul stated as he snagged a cockie putting it all into his mouth

Bella frowned slightly, she had a rough idea of why they were still hanging around, she had always loved Forks so she knew eventually she would come back here, but she know that by then they would have left, and she would have been safe to do so.

She had also hoped that Jacob would have grown up, and avoided her after what he done.

But then fate was a bitch, and didn't tend to agree with anything she thought

"Did you leave because of Jacob?" Paul asked "or because of the blood sucker?"

Frowning at him Bella paused slightly before stating "I left to go to college, I was always going to come back, but I just got lost along the way"

Paul hummed lightly draining his cup of coffee, and snatched another biscuit as he stood from the table "I gotta get back on my patrol, but I'll pop by first thing and look at your car, and bring some tools to fix the step"

"Thanks Paul" Bella whispered as she followed him towards the back door.

"Sleep well Bella" Paul stated as he heading towards the tree line

Breathing deeply, Bella closed the back door and locked

She wandered not for the first time since she was introduced to the Pack that Paul Lahote always made her heart flutter and her mind race.

"Mummy"

Jumping slightly Bella walked up the stairs to see if her son was alright

"Hey buddy?" she whispered as she peered into the room "what's wrong?"

Little tears were falling down his cheeks as he stated "I woke up and you disappeared on me"

Bella smiled slightly, grasping his hand through the little cot bed "mummy could never leave you baby" kissing him lightly on the forehead she brushed a piece of his hair away from his forehead "if you promise mummy you wont go down the stairs you can sleep in mummy's big bed with her tonight"

Anthony nodded raising his arms for Bella to pick him up.

Kissing him lightly Bella picked him up cradling him to her as she walked over to the bed, sliding the sheets back she climbed in with Anthony, flicking off the light she snuggled up with her son under the blankets

"Mummy loves you" Bella whispered as she kissed her son lightly, closing her eyes as Anthony snuggled up to her in his sleep.

She hoped that letting Paul Lahote into her life wouldn't end in disaster like it did with Jacob.

Biting her lip she tried to push thoughts of Paul away as she squeezed her son tighter to her.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you all think, I hoped you liked it, thanks for reading and reviewing. <strong>

**thanks Lily**


	12. Chapter 12 Convincing her

**Hi all sorry for the really long wait, real life just seemed to get in the way, I have exams and a few papers due in these coming weeks so I'll post a chapter when I can.**

**I would like to thanks my amazing Beta and hope that she feels well**.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve Convincing her<p>

Bella stared at Leah as she looked at her from across the table, she tried not to pour her hot coffee into Leah's lap; she knew what Leah was asking and she couldn't make up her mind if Leah was an idiot or if she was up to something.

Starring at her Bella asked, "You want to go out clubbing, with a few of your old high school friends and wish for me to come?"

Leah nodded, "Please Bella, it's my birthday." Her eyes were wide and watering with her bottom lip wobbling, Bella knew that Leah was trying to do the puppy eyes on her, crinkling her nose Bella stared at Leah, she wasn't even going to pretend that the look was working, Anthony did a better puppy dog look then Leah did, hell even Daniel did.

She had now been in Forks for three months, and she had formed a bond with Sue and Leah like she wouldn't believe, even Daniel and Paul had thawed her heart towards some of the pack. She saw Daniel nearly every day and the days that she didn't she left him cookies on the porch in thanks for doing some of the general upkeep of the house.

He had started to chop her wood with Paul, just gradually falling trees around Charlie's house that were dangerous of falling over in the bad winter storms that were approaching.

They interact with Anthony more often then she had thought they would have. She had them over for tea at least once every two weeks, and she was getting use to being around them again.

She had even sat on the back porch under a blanket and watch Paul play with her son in the falling snow, offering them hot coco and biscuits when they had a break from playing with the snow man they built.

She had giggled one day when she walked past the toilet, to see her son opening the door and watching Paul take a pee; it took her a few seconds to realize that he was actually watching how Paul held his penis then actually watching him go to the toilet.

The declaration that followed the next morning, "I'm a big boy, I pee standing up now," to the nurses as she visited Charlie, made her send a silent thank you to Paul for showing her son something that he needed to be taught.

It was one of those things that not having a man in her life had made her son suffer for, even it was something as simple as showing him how to stand up and use the toilet, he still suffered from it; she dreaded the day that he wanted to learn baseball or basketball, lord knows that she would kill them both before actually teaching him anything, she still tripped down and up the stairs on the way to the bathroom some days.

She hadn't realized it, but within the three months of being back in Forks she had grown to depend on Paul and in some ways Daniel as well, not only for the stuff they did at home.

She was starting to really enjoy Paul's company; she enjoyed the way he interacted with Anthony, going so far as to curl up on the floor together after chopping wood for the day.

She had simply snapped a picture on her camera and prepared enough food and tea for Paul to stay with them. He even sometimes came with them to the hospital to play with Anthony to keep him distracted while Bella was talking to the doctor's about Charlie. He seemed to be the shoulder to lean on when she was crying her eyes out over her father or just life in general; he seemed to know when she was upset and in need of some comfort.

If she was honest with herself she would say she was even starting to fall for him; every time she saw his croaked grin or heard his bark like laughter, her heart would skip a beat like she was seventeen again and not the twenty one year old woman that she was.

Charlie was another thing wrong in her life, he had shown very little improvement in the months that he had been in the coma, but due to his physical healing they would be removing him from the medically induced coma to see what mental and emotional damaged had been caused from the extensive stay in the coma, also the life threatening injuries he had sustained through the wolves phasing too close to him. They were certain of the fact that it would take him a week or more to recover and be fully awake from the coma.

"Please Bella?" Leah begged again, reaching across and touching Bella's arm.

Frowning at Leah, Bella tried to think how a night of shaking her booty and drinking would help with the stress that seemed to be piling up on her shoulders these last few months. A night of letting go would be good for her, she knew that she could forget her problems for the night, but she just wasn't sure that her type of a good time was the same as Leah's good time, she didn't want to come home tattooed pierced, and missing a vital part of her person, like a kidney.

She knew that she couldn't get out of this; that Leah had already decided for her, so she might as well appear to have thought it over before deciding to go along with Leah's plan.

Biting her lip Bella asked, "What about Anthony?"

"Mum said she would gladly take him for the night, so that you can come out with us."

Chewing on her lip Bella tried not to shudder as she asked, "Will the pack be going?" Instead of asking the real question she wished to know, will Jacob be there? Was Anthony safe?

Leah shrugged, "Nope, just us girls," she reassured.

Bella nodded "Alright I'll go with you, just promise me I won't come home with a tattoo."

"Great!" Leah beamed as she leaned over the table and hugged Bella before standing, "I gotta go run patrol, but be ready at 8, I'll pick you up at mums…" pausing she added, "and if you wish to get a tattoo, I'll make sure it's a pretty butterfly or something extremely girly."

Before Bella could protest, Leah had ruffled Anthony's hair and left through the back door, heading towards the trees that lined her property.

"Mummy?" Anthony asked as he stumbled over to her.

"Yes baby?" she asked.

"Why does Aunt Leah keep using the back door?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders , "Exercise…" she lied, "your aunt loves exercise."

"Okay." Anthony stated as he went back to playing with his trains.

Smiling at her innocent son, Bella wandered vaguely how this night out with Leah would pan out.

She wandered if Paul might turn up and have a dance with her? Or if Jacob got wind of them going out from Leah's head, and ruined Leah's evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and to all those that review. <strong>

**lily**


	13. Chapter 13 Convincing Him

**Hi, I would like the thank my Beta KCLutz4475 for this chapter, as well as everyone that reviewed my story so far.**

**And now I would like to present a little bit of Paul….**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen Convincing him<p>

Leah smirked as she left Bella's house, she was sick of Paul pussy footing around Bella and Anthony. She knew that Paul had been everywhere in Bella's house including her bedroom and the bathroom; she knew that he spent a lot of time with Anthony, building snowmen, showing Anthony how to gather wood, fix Bella's car, melt the snow in the drive way and even taught him how to pee standing up instead of sitting down.

She knew that Paul was falling in love with Bella, even though an imprint didn't occur and a child from a previous relationship was involved.

Paul the hard ass Man Whore had fallen in love with quite, independent, Bella Swan and her son.

She was certain that Bella was falling for him too, if all the secret glances, touches and midnight meals were an indication then she knew her step-sister was madly in love with Paul and was falling more in love with him each and every day.

She was dead certain that she had to do this to push them together, not just for both of their sakes, but for Anthony's as well. If she left it to them then they would pussy foot around each other until Bella left or until they were both old and grey.

They were both too stubborn to admit that they loved each other and would be waiting for the other to make a move.

She wanted Bella to have her happily ever after, with no strings or freaky imprints attached.

That little boy was really looking up to Paul, he saw him as his idol, a father figure that he was starting to get attached to, she would bet a manicure that he would eventually call Paul daddy if Bella stayed in Forks.

She knew that it would break his little heart, when Bella returned to her old life and left Paul behind; she had thought for a fleeting second that Paul might leave with Bella, but the Elders kept a tight chain on their precious protectors. Anyone that left without the council's permission was dealt a punishment, she knew that skipping a patrol had a bad enough punishment she would hate to feel the punishment if she actually left La Push.

They were never to leave La Push, unless they stopped phasing, then that would take years and by then it wouldn't be worth it in the long run, humans don't always wait years for people to stop doing something when love was involved, it's instant and intense when it happens, but will fade or end in heartbreak in most cases.

She hoped Paul and Bella's love didn't end like Bella and Jacob's love did or even hers and Sam's relationship, both were very tragic and ended with both halves of the pair in pain, suffering, because of some mythical magic.

If Paul wished to leave with Bella then they would have to stay in La Push, at least for a few years, just so Paul could get a hold of his phasing, so they could leave and follow Bella's career path, Paul as a builder could get a job anywhere, they were in high demand.

If they decided to stay in La Push she supposed that Bella being a teacher could benefit the community with her teaching skills. Bella could teaching more than just the basic level of Mathematics and English for the high school students, but she knew that Bella would never agree to teaching on the Reservation, let alone live on the Reservation; she rarely stepped foot on the reservation these days.

Bella Swan was scared of Jacob Black and falling in love, Leah was sure of it.

And she was going to make sure that Bella Swan was as happy and successful at getting over at least one of those fears.

She would work on getting Bella and Paul to admit they loved each other.

Then she would go kick Jacob's ass just for fun and then she'd kick it again for scarring and tormenting Bella.

Screw Jacob, the Elders and Sam Uley; Bella Swan would be happy and loved and so help them all if they fuck with her again.

She would show them that she was indeed a real bitch.

Walking on to the site that Paul was working on she smirked as she watched him place a whole wall into its place and started to screw it in.

Some of them never learned how to do things the human way; this was definitely one of the things they needed to work on.

Any human could walk by and see them lift a whole side of a house and drop it into place.

And then the secret would be out and mass panic would occur or Sam would blow his top. Either one of those was amusing to Leah; she could handle them both and even make snide jokes about Sam with Embry if she really wanted too.

"Paul" Leah stated as she approached him.

Grunting in acknowledgement, Paul continued to tighten the bolt that held the timber together, grabbing the other screw out of his mouth and putting it into place Paul asked, "What is it Leah?"

"Bella has decided to go out clubbing with us girls tonight."

She could hear Paul's heart rate pick up at the mention of Bella.

"I figured you could show up and have a dance or two with her." Leah stated as she looked at her nails, brushing them lightly on her shirt, "Mum will have Anthony so you could have her all to yourself."

Paul tried to not let Leah's words affect him; instead he continued to screw the bolts in, "What club you going to?"

"Port Angeles's Side Bar" Leah stated, "I'm sure you know where that is."

Paul nodded, focusing all of his attention on screwing in the bolts.

Smiling Leah walked away from him towards the woods, phasing into her wolf she started her patrol.

Paul was too easy to convince and now she just had to get Bella drunk enough.

If anyone was to walk by the forest they would have seen a giant wolf smiling like the cat that got the cream, but in this case she just got her step sister the man of her current dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So…. Here is some Paul what do you think will happen next….<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**lily**


	14. Chapter 14 Old friends are always sorry

**Hi I would love to thank my lovely Beta for this chapter, and apologies in advance for no updates for the next two weeks as I have started my exams and they need to come first. I promise I will update the next chapter on the27/05/12 my time which is Australia.**

**Anyway on with the story….**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Old Friends are Always Sorry

Bella frowned lightly as she pulled on the hem of the dress that Leah had insisted that she borrow.

She had absolutely nothing in her wardrobe that she could wear out on the town with Leah; she didn't pack anything that fitted Leah's description of short and sexy.

Which was something Leah was determined to fix for Bella, apparently every woman needed a little black dress, even if it came in red or brown. And in Leah's case her dress was definitely short and a navy blue.

If she bent over she was certain that you would be able to see her knickers and if she tugged at the hem anymore her boobs would fall out the top of the dress.

"Bella" Leah laughed, "You look fine." Turning to Anthony, who was currently eating one of grandma's cookies off the quickly diminishing plate she asked, "Doesn't your mama look smoking?"

Anthony looked up at Leah and Bella before nodding his head and biting into his cookie he stated, "Mummy should stay home with me and watch cartoons; she shouldn't leave the house in Aunt Leah's dress."

Leah cracked up laughing kissing Anthony's head lightly as she grabbed Bella's hand, "See even Anthony thinks you're to die for."

Bella smiled slightly at her son, kissing him lightly on the forehead she stated, "You be good for your grandma, ok buddy, no misbehaving," Bella warned.

"Bella" Sue called as she walked out with a basket of laundry, "you look lovely and Anthony will be fine with me; it's only for one night, if there are any problems I will ring you straight away." Pushing them towards the door she stated, "Now go and have some fun, don't worry so much."

"Bye baby boy, I love you." Bella called as she followed Leah out to the car.

Looking over her shoulder she bit her lip as she looked to see Anthony waving at her from the front porch with Sue.

Breathing deeply, Bella slid into the car next to Leah, ringing her hands Bella stated, "This will be the first time I haven't spent the night with Anthony, even when he was sick and in hospital as a baby I spent the night next to him." Biting her lip, Bella tried to control her nerves as they spiked at the thought of leaving her son.

"It's one night Bella," Leah stated "you'll be fine."

Nodding her head Bella made sure her seat belt was buckled tightly before smiling at Leah, "Okay let's go."

Whooping Leah drove out of the drive way, turning her car to the centre of La Push.

Bella groaned as she pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's cottage, Bella glared at Leah.

"You said no pack," Bella stated.

Leah shrugged, "What I meant was no imprinted wolves, it's just us girls tonight, I promise no boys…" taking a deep breath Leah added "no Jacob."

Bella smiled slightly at Leah, she was going to have to see him eventually, in the three months she hadn't seen him at all, which surprised her, she thought that he would be banging on her door to see his son, to see her.

Maybe he was happy with his imprint.

Run her fingers along the scars at her finger tips, she thought it ironic that she gets the scars that ruined her body, telling everyone that she was damaged goods, while Jacob got his happily ever after.

The scars ran the full length of her right side, down her arm around her waist and ends just at her hip, she was very lucky that Jacob didn't get her face or go to deep around her stomach area.

She was only just pregnant with Anthony at the time when Jacob ripped her up, she was very lucky that she didn't lose her baby.

When she was discharged from the hospital, Charlie helped her pack her bags and sent her off to college in Oregon; away from the pack, away from Jacob, to somewhere that she could decide her own future and that of the fetus that had started to grow inside her.

Bella jumped in surprise as she looked up to see Leah starting the car, glancing in the rear view mirror she spotted Kim, Emily, and a blonde woman she didn't know.

Trying to pretend that she wasn't there, Bella looked towards the front of the car, watching as the trees went by she tried not to think of the three woman in the back, two of which had lied repeatedly to her face about her previous relationship, they had lied to her and comforted her when they knew what was really happening.

She felt them looking at her, but she couldn't give a rats ass how they felt when they were the ones who betrayed her; they helped break her heart in more ways than Jacob ever could have.

She had gained a son out of it, but she knew that he had been cheating on her with his own imprint, cheating on his soulmate, because he was too selfish to let her go. And in the end he had hurt her physically as well as mentally.

As soon as they pulled into the car park at the bar Bella sighed in relief; she could finally get out of the car away from the awkward silence that had fallen around them.

As soon as midnight hit she would get a taxi back to La Push, away from those cows that helped ruin her future and she would find something heavy that she could use to beat Leah with; something that would actually hurt the female wolf.

Sliding out of the car, Bella walked into the bar and ordered a shot of Jack with a vodka and raspberry chaser.

Swallowing the Jack in one gulp, she grabbed her vodka and raspberry, sipping on her drink, she glared as Leah approached her "Not impressed" she stated, sipping her drink.

Leah smiled guiltily, "Please, Bella just enjoy yourself, I promise they aren't going to say anything and I made sure that Dianna will go nowhere near you and if she does, screw Jacob I'll break her nose."

Smiling Bella nodded lightly, downing the rest of her drink, "Fine, but you are buying me all my drinks and entry fees to these places."

Leah nodded "Deal" turning to the bar she ordered Bella's vodka and raspberry and her own bourbon and coke.

"Come on" Leah shouted as she pulled Bella on to the dance floor, Bella laughed instantly bopping and grinding to the music that was playing.

At Bella's twelfth glass of vodka and raspberry, she actually pulled Kim on to the dance floor with her when Leah went to get more drinks.

Laughing as the alcohol made her feel warm and tingly she swayed to the music.

Giggling Kim stated, "I haven't had this much fine since I was imprinted on."

Laughing Bella stated, "I haven't had this much fun since Quil and Embry convinced me to sneak into the high school with them."

Laughing Kim looped her arm with Bella spinning her in a circle.

Shouting over the music Kim stated, "I didn't know about Jacob and Dianna and you."

Bella stopped dancing and turned to look at her, "What?" she shouted.

Stepping closed Kim shouted into her ear, "I didn't know that _he_ was with Dianna and you at the same time, I left for the two months that he was seeing you in Forks, I was visiting my grandmother up on the Hoy Reservation, when I got back Jared had only said that Jacob phased in front of you and ripped into your side and that you left" pausing Kim felt tears drip out of her eyes "I thought I lost my friend, I thought that you would give me a call once you settled, it wasn't until after the bonfire that I found out about Dianna." Breathing deeply, Kim sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry Bella, I'm sorry I didn't even know, I swear if I had I would have told you."

"Oh Kim" Bella cried as she hugged Kim to her. "I thought you knew, I thought that you were avoiding me, because you knew about the whole thing."

"No" Kim cried hugging Bella to her, "I swear I didn't know, I swear I would never do that, I would have told you, I would of helped you kick Jacob's ass or have gotten Jared to break his arm or something."

"I'm so sorry" Bella apologized, "I'm so sorry I thought you were like Emily."

They stood on the dance floor hugging and crying until Leah tapped them on the shoulder, she handed them a blue lagoon each, and stood there bopping to the music, acting as if Bella and Kim's emotional episode hadn't happened in front of her.

Laughing at Leah, Bella hugged her to her side grabbing the drink she turned to continue to dance with Kim.

Allowing the alcohol to wash back over her, Bella stated "We should meet for a coffee sometime."

Kim smiled hugging Bella again as she shouted, "I would love to."

"You two are going to make me sick, with all these feelings being thrown around." Leah shouted as she danced with the two girls.

Laughing Bella hooked her arm with Kim's and swayed her body into hers.

At least she knew that she had at least one person in La Push who hadn't betrayed her.

As Leah dipped and grinded into Kim's other side.

Bella smiled.

She was wrong, she had two.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks all for the reviews, story alert, and favorite authors.<strong>

**Lily.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Sex Dance

** Hi all**

**Thank you all for being patient with me with the long wait, you will be glad to know that nearly all of my Exams are off, two got delayed because the lecture room flood and someone was cheating... anyway here is the long awat chapter with some Paul and Bella interaction, there is some sex in this chapter, so be warned that if you dont like it you probably might need to tune out of the next few chapters... anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen<p>

The Sex dance.

Bella laughed hysterically as she followed Kim and Leah into the next club.

Dianna and Emily had left after the second bar; apparently they couldn't believe that Kim and Bella were going to get that drunk, both had turned their noses up and left the other three to get wasted.

Prude Emily thought herself so high and mighty that Bella was certain she thought that sun shined out of her ass, just because she was an imprint and was the Alpha's wife to boot. It didn't make her the Queen, it didn't give her the right to look down on people with snide comments and false information.

Snickering at her own thoughts, she grabbed the shot of tequila that Leah had given her, licking her palm she sprinkled the salt, doing the shot she licked the salt and sucked the lemon right out of Leah's hand.

Winking at Leah, Bella grabbed another shot, pouring a bit of the salt on Leah's hand, and placed the lemon in Leah's mouth, taking the shot she licked Leah's hand and touching Leah's lips she snatched the lemon, sucking on it she pulled away from Leah, dropping the lemon skin on to the table beside them, as she finished taking the shot.

As 2012 by Jay Sean blasted through the speakers, Bella lead Kim and Leah to the dance floor, shaking her hips to the tune she brought her hands above her head, bending her knees slightly she slowly swayed her hips to the floor, rising she swayed them to the beat of the song, laughing with Kim, she aloud Kim to slip her hands around Bella's neck and slid down her body, to the floor, grinding she shot back up to sway her hips in tune with Bella's.

Feeling eyes on them Bella turned around and spotted Jared, Embry and Paul, watching from the wall that had the bar on it.

Licking her lips Bella locked eyes with Paul and slid down to the floor, rocking her body into Kim's as she rose from the ground.

By the time she had risen from the floor, Paul was at her back and pulling her flush against him, the bulge that was digging into her lower back was the only indication that Paul was interested in her and that Paul had been watching them dance for a while. Moaning lightly Bella swayed to the music, grinding her bum into him as she reached up and linked one hand around the back of his neck.

Looking across from her, she could see Embry wrapped tightly around Leah, his hand traveling up her bare thigh as he thrust his hips to the beat of the song.

Feeling her pulse speed up and her body flush, she swayed her hips into Paul, as one of his hands gripped her hip and pushed her against his erection, she moaned.

Biting her lip she threaded her fingers through his hair, his other hand reached down and was playing with the edge of her dress, while the other drew circles through the fabric of the dress at her hip.

Moaning she spun around and locked her lips with his, sliding her lips against his she parted her lips for his tongue; twirling it with her own, she pushed herself closer to him.

Paul reached down, gripping her by the thighs he hosted her up his body, locking her legs around his hips, she pulled away with a groan.

"Come home with me?" Paul grunted, as he nibbled on her neck.

Moaning, Bella nodded her head.

Sliding down his body, Bella gripped his hand turning to wave goodbye to Leah and Kim, she smiled as she saw, Jared leaving with Kim over his shoulder, and Embry still wrapped around Leah on the dance floor.

Giggling slightly, Bella tugged on Paul's hand. As soon as they stepped outside in the night air, Bella swayed slightly in the cold. Gripping her by the shoulders to steady her, Paul led her towards his car. Placing her on the bed of his truck, he stepped in between her legs. Smiling up at him, Bella kissed his chin lightly.

Wrapping his hands around her thighs he bent down to kiss her, running his tongue along her lip, Bella opened her mouth and returned the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled him closer, locking her legs around his waist.

Skimming his hand further up her thigh he curled his fingers in the waist band of her panties, breaking the kiss to nibble on her neck, Paul rubbed a finger along her clit through the fabric of her panties.

Moaning, Bella opened her legs wider for Paul. "Paul" she moaned, grinding herself on to his fingers.

As the smell of her arousal hit Paul, he cursed, ripping her panties he thrust a finger into her.

As Bella's muscles contracted around him, he added a second finger setting a steady rhythm, his other hand slipped behind to unzip her dress, as her dress fell loose, Paul reached his hand in and fumbled one breast, pulling it out of the cup he sucked on it.

"Paul" Bella moaned "please… Paul please" dragging her fingers through his hair she pulled his head up to hers, kissing him she murmured "please…"

"What do you want Bella?" Paul asked as he curled his fingers inside her.

"Please, I need more" she whimpered, bucking her hips on to his hand "Please just fuck me!"

Taking that as permission, Paul removed his fingers, and unbuckled his jeans, letting them drop to his ankles, Paul thrust into Bella in one thrust.

As her walls clamped down on him, Paul cursed "Fuck" dropping his head to her shoulder he tried not to blow his load.

Bella gasped at the sensation of being filled; gripping Paul to her she stated "It's been a while."

Kissing on her neck, Paul reached between them and stroked her clit "I'll go slow," he promised as he started to thrust.

Bella dropped her body against the truck bed as Paul picked up his thrusts, locking her feet above his ass, she arched her back meeting him thrust for thrust, covering her body with his, Paul slipped her nipple into his mouth, pulling on his hair, Bella felt her climax approaching.

Pulling his head up to meet her hers, Bella kissed him as she clenched around him, causing Paul to orgasm as well.

Paul gentle rocked into her body as he kissed her, threading their hands together Bella brought them up to her chest.

Pulling away for air, Paul smiled down at Bella.

Giggling, Bella whispered "Hi."

Laughing Paul pulled them up to a sitting position, slipping out of her; he caught a glimpse of her wincing.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Paul asked as he picked up her tattered panties.

"No," Bella stated "it's just been a while." Laughing, Bella righted the top of her dress, tucking her boobs back into the cup of her bra, before righting the shoulders of the dress. "Four years."

Kissing her lightly, Paul pocketed her ripped panties and zipped up the back of her dress.

Resting her forehead against Paul's she smiled at him.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked.

"Where do we go from here?" Bella asked as she linked their hands together.

"My house" Paul stated, scooping Bella up off the bed of the truck and depositing her in the cab of the truck. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Bella laughed scooting closer to Paul in the cab, leaning her head on his arm, she tried to get her heart to stop racing.

Wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders Paul pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards La Push, when they were out of the city limits he put his foot to the floor, speeding along the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>so... hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writting it. please let me know what you think, and Ill update the next chapter as soon as I can.<strong>

**THanks Lily**


	16. Chapter 16 Car Sex

** Hi. Because I love your reviews and I had a moment to spear I have decided to post this chaoter early... It has sex in it but I can safely say chapter 17 doesnt. anyway... i would love to thank my amazing beta and hope she is having an amazing holiday...**

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen<p>

Car Sex

Bella looked across at Paul, before turning to stare out the front of the window.

She couldn't quite believe that she had just had sex with Paul.

She had been attracted to him for the last three months that she could admit; with him walking around her house topless she knew that he was starring in a lot of her dreams.

But she had to consider what doing the nasty with Paul meant. Was this a onetime thing or an all the time thing?

And if it was either how was she going to tell her son? Would Paul want to still continue his interaction with her son or would it stop because he was sleeping with Bella?

Biting her lip she decided that she was still to tipsy to have these thoughts and that she should take advantage of the fact that she has Paul for the night.

The Sex God of La Push was her toy for the night.

Smirking lightly, Bella watched Paul, noticing the way he pulled her tighter into his side as he drove.

She wriggled slightly as she felt a tingling between her legs, as she was instantly flushed with heat.

"What?" Paul asked as he caught her starring at him.

Bella smirked running a hand down his stomach "Concentrate on driving," she whispered as she leaned over him undoing his belt, she unzipped his pants pulling them down a little so his penis was out of his jeans, she slowly stroked it.

Paul's breath hitched as her hand enclosed his penis, gripping the steering wheel Paul stated "You might not want to do that Bella."

Ignoring him, Bella leaned across and licked the tip, before placing his whole length in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Paul shouted as he slouched slightly in the driver's seat, his grip on the steering wheel causing cracks to appear in the plastic.

Running her tongue on the outer length of his penis, Bella hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him hard, moving her head up and down covering his penis in her saliva as she sucked, the bit of his penis that she couldn't fit she fisted in her hand, matching it so that when she raised her head her hand moved up to, removing her mouth to the very top of his penis Bella swirled her tongue in the top before slipping her mouth back over it, running her tongue all around his penis as she moved her head up and down his shaft.

"Fuck Bella" Paul cursed as one hand gripped a handful of Bella's hair fisting it as he raised his hips into her mouth.

Humming Bella applied a little more pressure with her tongue and relaxed her throat, letting him slide a bit further into her mouth.

"Bella" Paul panted as he closed his eyes, jerking them open he swerved the car back on to the right side of the road.

Trying to find a place to pull over Paul panted "Bell, I'm gonna-" Before he could finish he felt himself release in Bella's mouth.

Pumping his penis Bella made sure she swallowed all of his cum; before licking her lips she sat up in the seat, tucking him back into his boxers, pulling his jeans back up his hips, and doing up the button, leaving the zipper unzipped.

Pulling the car over Paul grabbed Bella at her thighs and forced her to lean over on the seat, remembering that she currently had no panties on, Paul snuck his head up under her dress.

Inserting two fingers in her pussy, he curled them up running them along her walls.

"Paul" Bella panted.

"Shh baby" Paul whispered as he blew across her moist lips.

Feeling his breath on her made Bella moan, making her try to rub her legs together to make some friction, laughing lightly, Paul twirled his fingers inside her.

Pulling her thighs further apart Paul stated, "You're a very naughty girl aren't you Bella?" Adding some more pressure to her walls, he kept up his pushing, curling motion inside her.

As Bella's breath started to come out in pants, Paul licked along her outer lips.

Groaning with Bella, Paul stated "You taste like fresh cream." Flicking her clit with his tongue, he continued to lick her clean, adding the third finger Paul picked up the pace until she was a blubbering mess below him, feeling her clench around his fingers, Paul removed them licking them clean and then licking her pussy lips.

Removing his head from her dress he pulled his Penis from his pants. Pulling her across the cab seat he cursed himself for being so tall, gripping her at the hips, he pulled her up into his lap and onto his dick, as he impaled her he grunted, setting a fast pace for them.

"Paul" Bella screamed as she gripped onto his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him, their tongues duel at the fast pace that he set, having to end the kiss to breath Bella leaned her body away from Paul's enabling him to slip into her further, gripping onto his shoulder with one hand she trailed the other down to pinch at her clit.

Feeling her clench Paul swore "Fuck Babe," pounding into her harder he felt his balls tighten.

Shooting his load into her, Paul felt her muscle clamp and her body rock with spasms; pulling her to him he kissed her forehead.

"Wow" Bella stated, panting, swallowing, Bella kissed Paul's chin before stating "Twice in half an hour and we haven't even reached home yet."

Paul smiled, holding her close to him he stated, "Trust me babe, we haven't even gotten started yet."

Bella laughed lightly, snuggling into Paul's warmth.

Kissing her on the forehead again Paul asked, "Are you going to be ok with this? You don't smell drunk anymore?"

Bella smiled sleepily as she looked up at him through hooded eyes, "You mean with us having sex?"

"Yes."

"I'm more then ok with it," She stated. "In fact, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself."

Kissing her forehead again, Paul shifted slightly in the seat, lifting her up and putting her in the seat he just occupied, tucking himself back in his pants, he scooted over into the driver's seat, pulling her across the bench seat to next to him he wrapped an arm around her and continued to drive them towards his house.

Biting her lip, Bella kept replaying the question in her head.

Was she ok with this?

She knew that she was going to leave eventually when Charlie was better, she knew that she wasn't getting any younger and that it had been a while since she had had any sort of attention, so she guessed that she was more than ok with this, if anything she was kind of over the moon about the situation.

She got to have lots of sex and it had no consequences at all.

She wandered if they would be able to go back to their tentative friendship after they had screwed like bunnies for a few hours. And, if her son would notice the difference in her?

"Stop thinking."

Smiling up at Paul she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not thinking."

Paul snorted lightly, starring at her and watching the road "You always think."

Feeling the urge to stick her tongue out at him she refrained, but remarked, "If I didn't think, I wouldn't know what to do with everything that happens in life."

Paul frowned, "Is that a philosophy?"

Bella shrugged "No, it's the truth" snuggling in under his arm she smiled, she actually could get use to this, being in Paul's arms, being surrounded by him.

Paul hummed before turning back to look at the road.

Taking his silence for his acceptance Bella closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

Whatever they had started she was certain that they could work it out, even if they went to hell and back for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.<strong>

**lily**


	17. Chapter 17 monsters that come knocking

**Hi all sorry for the really long wait, we have had a death in the family, and i wa a bit distracted. **

**i would love to thank my amazing Beta for this chapter, as well as to remind you all that Jacob is a bit twisted in the head and i have portrade him as such for this story, because it needs to happen.**

**anyway heres the nect chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen Monsters that come knocking<p>

Sue Clearwater waved good bye to her daughter and her future step-daughter as they left the house.

She hoped that whatever Leah had planned wouldn't backfire and bite them all in the ass in the near future.

Gripping Anthony's little hand in hers she tugged him back towards the house.

"Come on Anthony; let's go bake some cookies for supper later."

As the child gave an enthusiast "yeah" and ran into the house; Sue wished that she would be able to see the child every day, but she know that as soon as Charlie was well enough Bella would be leaving and she doubted that Bella would return.

Closing the door Sue caught the sight of Jacob across the road, glaring at him she closed the front door, sliding the dead bolt into place, she made sure it was locked.

Wiping her hands on her pants she plastered a smile on her face as she approached the kitchen, helping her grandson up on to the stool, she pulled out the ingredients for some choc chip cookies.

As soon as the flour was in Anthony's reach he managed to pour the whole bag over himself.

"Opps" Anthony stated as he smiled guiltily up at his grandma, "I swear I didn't mean it."

Trying not to laugh at him, Sue nodded her head. "Its fine baby, why don't you go get some eggs for us from the fridge, just wait until I've cleaned the flour off of you, then you can jump up."

"Eggs" Anthony shouted jumping off the stool and raced over to the fridge a cloud of flour rising around him as he moved.

Sue stared wide eyed as her whole kitchen was just covered in flour, she should of know that he would have just jumped up to get the eggs instead of waiting for her to clean the flour first.

Taking in a deep breath she turned her head just in time to see Anthony drop the cartoon of milk to the flour.

Cradling the eggs to his chest, he smiled up at her, "I got the eggs grandma."

Smiling faintly at him, Sue reached down and grabbed the eggs, placing them on the bench. "Why don't you sit on the stool and I'll just clean up the milk."

"Ok" Anthony replied as he scuttled up on the stool, his little feet kicking at the bench.

Leaving the kitchen Sue walked to the pantry room to get the broom and the mop to clean up the mess that Anthony had made.

A crash coming from the kitchen, made Sue race back down the hallway to see what had happened, turning the corner she found Anthony on the floor with the bag of choc chips, shoveling the little black drops of sugar into his mouth as he sat in the now sticky paddle of flour, milk and what looked to be blue food dye.

She wasn't sure where he got the blue food dye from to begin with. "Bugger" Sue cursed as she picked up the now sticky boy and headed to the bathroom, the kitchen can wait until after Anthony had been bathed.

"How about we watch a movie instead of baking cookies?" Sue asked as she put him on the bath room floor.

"Grandma we don't watch movies in the bathroom" Anthony stated his voice taking on a tone of finality in it.

"Of course we don't, but we bathe little boys who are sticky in here."

Anthony scowled as he looked up at his grandma, "I've already had one bath today, I don't need another!"

Sue laughed lightly, "Yes you do. You're all sticky and covered in flour."

One hour later, found a dripping wet Sue Clearwater, giving up on trying to wash Anthony; letting out what was left of the water in the bath tub, she draped a towel over his shoulders, picking him up out of the bathtub, she placed him on the floor in front of the tub.

Reaching in Sue grabbed the wash cloth and rung it out and hung it over the taps; turning around to help Anthony dress, she cursed as she noticed the vacant spot he once stood.

Rising from her knees she called out "Anthony."

Entering the lounge room she spotted the front door open, frowning Sue walked towards it, as she went to shut it she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

Jumping Sue spun around to find Jacob sitting on her couch, with Anthony wrapped in his towel sitting beside him.

Starring at them together she wasn't sure how exactly she was to proceed with the situation, deciding she would wait to see what Jacob did she reached behind her and grabbed the cordless phone, pressing number 1 on speed dial she waited to see what happened before pressing the call button.

"I'm your father." Jacob stated as he turning to look at Anthony.

"But I don't have father." Anthony stated "I have a mummy and she's all I need."

"Yes well when you get a bit older you'll want to learn how to fish and be a man; I can teach you that." Brushing Anthony's curls from his forehead Jacob continued, "When you come live with me and Dianna you'll see that its better then went you lived with Bella."

"I don't want to live with you." Anthony stated "What about my mummy?"

Deciding to intervene as she saw Anthony start to cry, Sue pressed the call button, as she rushed over and grabbed Anthony up and held him to her in one arm.

"Hello" Sue said as the phone answered, "send Sam, Jacob's over here." Hanging up the phone she didn't really care who had answered the phone she only cared that Anthony was safe and away from Jacob.

Growling at her Jacob rose to his feet to stand in front of her, "He is my son Sue, I have a right to him."

"You have no right!" Sue snapped, "After what you did to Bella, the scars you left when she rejected you, you deserve nothing!"

Jacob growled, "You know nothing of what you speak of, Bella is mine, the boy is mine, he smells like me, and I'll have him."

"His not a toy Jacob," Sue argued. "And he has a name, have you even bothered to learn it or are you going to keep calling him boy for the rest of his life."

"Of course I know his name!" Jacob snarled, "It's Anthony Black."

"Wrong" Sue shouted as she turned Anthony to face her body. "His name is Anthony Charlie Swan and he will have nothing to do with you, because I sure as hell will make sure you never touch a hair on my grandson's head."

"Oh yeah," Jacob challenged "and how will you do that?"

Seeing that he was trying to get information out of her Sue lied, "Bella's getting married and the man has already adopted him, legally you can't touch him."

Jacob growled, his frame shook as he approached Sue.

Backing up into the corner of her lounge room, Sue made sure that she placed Anthony on the ground behind her.

"Scared Sue," Jacob asked.

Eyeing him Sue stated, "If you rip apart an Elder do you really think you would have won?"

"Their mine," Jacob snarled.

"Jacob" Sam commanded as he grabbed him around the waist, Seth grabbed his shoulders; between the two they hauled him out of the house.

Snarling Jacob pulled away from them both, starring at them he bared his teeth, "He's mine and I'll get him one way or another."

Looking at Sue in the doorway he bared his teeth at her, "I'll make you pay for this, you and Bella."

"You will not go anywhere near Sue Clearwater!" Sam commanded, staring right at Jacob as he said it.

Feeling the Alpha order set on his shoulders Jacob convulsed under the order, with a howl he transformed into the wolf, and ran towards the forest.

Sighing Sam watched him go before turning to face Sue. "It might be wise, for you to stay here tonight Seth." Watching to see Sue's reaction, he noticed the little boy that was gripping her pant legs, at first look Sam realized that he was naked, frowning at that he looked back up at Sue. "I'll keep a close eye on him for now Sue, but I can't promise anything, his getting stronger and the urge to submit to him has gotten more powerful."

"What does this mean Sam?" Seth asked, as he approached his mother and the naked boy, stopping to stand beside her in the doorway, he wrapped his arms around his mother, trying to comfort the slightly shaking woman. "Does this mean Jacob will try to go for Alpha?" Seth asked.

"It's his birthright," Sue muttered as she hugged her own son to her, pulling away she picked up Anthony and hugged him to her chest, then squished him in between Seth and herself as she hugged her own son again. "If he wants anything he can get it, according to the legends, one of his ancestors stole a white girl and kept her with his wife, because he wanted them both, the tribe didn't argue. Even Ephraim Black had a temper and used it to get what he wanted, his wife wasn't his imprint," she added "she was white."

Hugging them to his chest Seth looked over his mother's head and locked eyes with Sam as he stated, "Jacob won't go anywhere near you or Anthony from now on, Alpha blood be damned, he won't touch a hair on your head."

Sam nodded to Seth in understanding, they both would stop Jacob, save him from the madness they both had witnessed swirling around inside his head these days.

"What about Bella?" Sue asked "Will you protect her from Jacob?"

That was a question that they both knew would take time to answer.

They would protect her as was their duty as a protector of the tribe and a friend of Bella's in the past.

But they both know the bigger question is would she let them protect her from Jacob or would she turn away from them.

After what they did, they all know that they deserve it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading hope you liked it... and i promise i will send the next chapter to my beta to fix so you can read more. thanks lily<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Boyfriend

**Hi...**

**Ok before you read this chapter I have to say, that I am sorry to all those fans who love a happy understanding Jacob, but in my head... and most of the stories I have ever written for twilight he is a bit dark... but in this stort his twisted, there is a reason for that and you will find it out within the next six chapters, so I'm sorry but the Jacob I write is mean... and he gets a lot meaner before the end of the story...**

**anyway I must thank my amazing beta KClutz4475 for doing her magic on this chapter.**

**hope you enjoy and it answers some questions...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen boyfriend?<p>

Bella was laid plastered against Paul's chest trying to catch her breath; he wrapped his arms around her waist, running a hand through her damp curls.

Giggling lightly Bella kissed his chest "Wow," she stated.

Chuckling, Paul kissed the top of Bella's head lightly, "That's not the first time we've had sex tonight."

Bella laughed, rising slightly so that his now softening cock slipped out of her "No," she stated while kissing him, "It's like the hundredth."

Laughing, Paul pulled her back down on to his chest, "I think I need to tell you something, before you run away in a few hours to get Anthony."

Bella nodded lightly in understanding, they had spent most of the night since he picked her up from the club, wrapped around him in some form or another, she knew that they needed to have this talk; she was surprised that he brought it up though.

She had a feeling that she wasn't going to just be a one night stand to him, well she hoped she wasn't another of his one night stands.

"I like you Bella," Paul started "but I didn't imprint on you."

Raising her head Bella looked at him, "I figured seeing how we have known each other for years now it would have happened the day I slapped you."

Sighed Paul shaking his head, "I felt the earth move, the night I saw you on your back porch, I thought it was an imprint."

"Oh," Bella stated as she sat up, straddling his chest "what was it?"

"I went and seen old Mrs. Quil, she believed that it will happen, it's not unheard of for it to gradually happen if both parties of the imprint are damaged, or one person's fate twists and turns between us and normalcy, but it also means that I could imprint on someone else."

"I thought there was one soul mate for everyone."

Paul snorted, "Apparently not, there was one wolf in Ta Aki's time that imprinted twice, his first imprint died before they finished the bond and the other imprint died when he died."

"So we could be in a relationship" Bella stated "and you might not imprint."

Paul shrugged, pulling her into his chest, "We can be whatever you want to be; I am falling in love with you, I'm man enough to admit that these last three months I have fallen further and further in love with you since I fixed your oil leak, and I love Anthony, he's going to be a great kid."

"And if we were in a serious relationship," Bella asked "your attitude towards Anthony wouldn't change? You won't all of a sudden, not be in his life, even if we break up, because he really likes you?"

Paul smiled at her, his fingers skirting up her right hand side, his eyes darted to the scars as he traced them, leaning across he kissed the ones on her shoulder. "I won't hurt you like Jacob did, I won't lie for months on end to you or hurt you physically," he whispered as he tugged her underneath him as he rolled over, her body cushioned under his. "I can't promise you the world Bella, but I can promise you that I won't hurt you on purpose, I won't hurt Anthony either," he smiled lightly as he kissed her. "He's going to be an amazing little boy with you as his mother," kissing her again he stated "and I would love to get to know him as more than just your son, I mean I taught him how to pee standing up," he added as he looked down at her.

Bella smiled while kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling away for air she asked, "What about Jacob, he's in the pack, surely he knows you've been hanging around me recently."

Paul snorted "I was the second to phase Bella, I keep a tight lid on my thoughts, he doesn't know anything about Anthony or you."

"He'll try and take him away from me," Bella stated as she bit her lip, her hands slipping from his back to go flat against the bed.

Paul frowned, "What are you saying?"

Biting her lip Bella stated, "Jacob is Anthony's father." Ringing her hands in the sheet she took a deep breath, "I even put him on his birth certificate, but I know that as chief of this tribe he could take Anthony from me."

Paul growled lightly, "Over my dead body" he spat. Leaning down on his elbows he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and away from the mattress, "I'll make sure that he doesn't go anywhere near you or Anthony, if he does I'll take a chunk out of his tail." Feeling a shimmer run up his back, Paul breathed in Bella's scent, kissing her lightly he stated, "He won't."

"I know," Bella whispered "but where do we go from here?"

Paul smirked as he leaned down to kiss her, running his hand up he tweaked her nipple before running his hand down to cup her mound, "Now I'm going to take advantage of the fact that I have you all to myself."

Bella moaned as he ran his fingers over her little nub before circling her opening. "Then," she asked as she threw her head back, "Then what?"

"Then we are going to shower, dress and I'm going to take you and Anthony for pizza," Paul hummed across her skin, before sucking on her ear lobe, and curling his fingers up in a come hither motion inside of her.

"Fuck," Bella cursed, running her nails down Paul's back, "Don't you dare stop!"

Chuckling Paul removed his fingers and ran his penis along her opening, pushing in shallow and then pulling back out.

Gripping his arms she wrapped her legs around his hips. "Don't you dare tease me like that," she warned.

Snorting Paul pushed all the way inside of her, hanging his head he rested it on her shoulder, nipping on it lightly, he continued to rock his hips to hers.

Gasping lightly, Bella clung to him tighter as she felt her orgasm approaching, trying to meet him thrust for thrust. She moaned "Paul," digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Do you like that," Paul muttered as he reached his hand down to play with her clit. "Tell me Bella, do you like me fucking you?"

"Oh god yes," Bella moaned as she arched her back, pushing her pelvis flush with Paul's. "Oh Paul, please, please don't stop."

"Never," Paul whispered as he continued to pound into Bella.

Biting her lip, Bella felt her walls flutter as she clenched around him as her orgasm approached.

Cursing, Paul shot his seed inside of her as her walls clenched around him.

Kissing her, Paul brushed her hair out of her face, before placing light kisses all around her face.

Pulling out of her he laid down beside her and pulled her into his side, kissing her on top of the head.

"I still have something to tell you," Paul stated.

Bella nodded her head, "Go ahead, I told you one of my dead dirty secrets, it's about time you tell me one of yours."

Paul chuckled lightly, "I already knew that Anthony was Jake's."

"How?" Bella asked.

"He still smells like him, he has since I first sniffed him, Jacob's scent is permanently embedded in his skin, he's a unique mixture of you and Jacob."

"Would the other members of the pack know?" Bella asked.

Paul shrugged, "As far as I know they all think he is Jacob's, but none know for sure."

Bella sighed, "It was pretty stupid to try pretending he wasn't."

"You did it to protect him, we get that Bella, it wouldn't have been easy, to come back to tell him he has a son when he imprinted."

"Yeah, that's why," Bella whispered as she kissed Paul lightly. "We should get dressed and get Anthony, he's probably annoying Sue to no end."

Paul laughed lightly, "Wait until he gets old enough to want to use power tools."

"Don't jinks me," Bella stated with a waggle of her finger as she slipped out of the bed, walking across the hallway to where she knew Paul's shower was located, turning on the water she stepped under the spray, as she let the water wash over her she smiled lightly.

She had just spent the whole night have sex with Paul.

A warm body sliding in behind her made her sigh lightly, turning around she grabbed the soap and ran it over his broad chest, down his arms and up his legs, grabbing a handful of soap she soaped up his penis.

Paul growled lightly as he leaned his arms on the wall behind her, encasing her as she stroked him, softly gradually picking up pace until he was squeezing her to him, his breathing harsh and his head buried in the nook of her neck.

"Bella," he croaked as his cum squirted all over her stomach and the tip of her breasts, squeezing her lightly, Paul kissed the side of her neck.

Laughing lightly at his silence, Bella ran a hand down his back, kissing his heaving shoulder she stated, "Come on Paul, let's hop out."

With a grunt, Paul stepped away from Bella, and stepped out of the shower.

Stepping under the spray Bella washed Paul's cum down the drain before following him out of the shower.

With a skip to her step the pair of them dressed and headed towards Sue's house to collect Anthony.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked and you can understand Paul and Bella's relationship a bit...<strong>

**thanks for reading, reviewing, and favourite author and story alerts to...**

**lily.**


	19. Chapter 19 Seeking Help

**Hi all. I hope you like this chapter, I just want to thank the person who sent me a story request I just wanted to inform them that I have written a story for them based on the story request. also if anyone would love to do me an image I would so love them forever...lol... I would love to thank my lovely Beta for pumping this chapter up for me.**

**Anyway... On with the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen Seeking help<p>

Bella took a deep breath as she walked into Sue's house, as she noticed her son sitting on the floor, a few blocks around him, she frowned.

Something was wrong with her son.

Walking over she scooped him up in her arms, cradling him to her breast, she turned to the tall Indian in the doorway, who was taking deep breathes.

"Paul?" Bella asked

"Jacob" Paul stated with a growl.

Bella felt her heart stop as she clutched at Anthony.

That monster had gotten near her Anthony; he wasn't safe from Jacob while they were on the Reservation.

The Reservation was his turf, not hers, he could take her son and no one could argue with her about it, the Reservation has its own set of rules, and she knew that they all bend to Jacob Black.

"Bella" Sue stated as she appeared out of the laundry room, a basket clutched in her hands. "Your here early, I haven't even had time to give Anthony a bath."

"Jacob was here, wasn't he?"

At Bella's question Sue tried to stutter a response, but before she could say anything Bella stated "Don't bother saying anything." Running a hand over Anthony's head, she kissed him lightly on the forehead, before turning her back to Sue.

"Bella I-" Sue started.

"I thought he would be safe with you" Bella stated.

"He is," Sue whispered.

Growling lightly at the lingering scent of Jacob in the house, he could also smell Sam and Seth.

Frowning he wrapped his arms around both Bella and Anthony rubbing a soothing arm down Bella's back. "It's alright Bella," he murmured. "Anthony is fine, and Sam took care of Jacob."

"How do you know that," Bella shouted.

"Mummy," Anthony cried.

"Shh" Bella cooed. "Mummy didn't mean to yell."

"I can smell them," Paul stated as he continued to run a soothing hand down Bella's back. "You need to calm down," he murmured. "So we can find out what happened."

Shuddering lightly Bella nodded lightly. "Sorry" she stated as she turned away from Paul to face Sue. "Sorry, I just got panicked," Bella stated as she looked down at Anthony.

"It's okay," Sue assured as she touched Bella's arm lightly. "You're not the first mother to panic, and you won't be the last."

Bella smiled lightly at Sue, "So what happened?"

"Jacob came around and scared Anthony; I called Sam, who came and dealt with Jacob and Seth stayed the night, Jacob hasn't been a bother after that."

"What did he say to him?" Bella asked.

Sue shivered lightly, "You have to understand that Jacob is not himself Bella, since Anthony and you have come back his not who he was."

"What did he say Sue?" Bella demanded.

"He was just talking to him," Sue started. "He introduced himself and then spoke as if he could take Anthony away from you, it was like he had a plan to ensure that Anthony came and stayed with him and Dianna." Shaking her head Sue seemed to reconsider saying what she thought next, but she decided that Bella needed to know now, rather than later, "I also think he wants you, not just the wolf who wants his child, but the man side wants you."

"Well he's not having Bella or Anthony," Paul stated. "I'll damn well make sure of it," he said with a growl.

Running a calming hand down Paul's arm she asked, "What can be done? I don't want him anywhere near Anthony, not after how he treated me, not after what he did."

"We need to talk to Sam," Paul stated.

"Sam?" Bella asked, her mouth open to protest her disinterest in Sam bloody Uley.

"He can help Bella," Paul stated. "He'll know what is going on in Jacob's mind, he's Alpha and as Alpha he knows each of our thoughts and feelings, he can help us understand what Jacob wants and why he is like this."

Bella wet her lips as she nodded her head, "Okay, if it gets Jacob away from my son, then let's do it."

Nodding his head, Paul stepped away from Bella long enough to help Sue gather Anthony's toys and clothes, into his backpack, and walk out of the house with Bella to his truck, helping her and Anthony in, he climbed up into the driver seat.

"Paul shouldn't I take my car?" Bella asked.

"No" Paul grunted, "Daniel will bring it to Forks for you later." Looking at her as he started up his truck, he added "The wolf prefers you to be near us anyway, he doesn't like that his pack mate is trying to hurt his mate."

"Okay" Bella stated as she continued to stare out of the truck window, it made sense to her that the wolf felt threatened, she just wasn't sure if it was the wolf or the man that was taking them to the alpha.

Biting her lip she tried to ease her tense shoulders.

They were going to Sam for help, nothing more, he couldn't take her son.

She hoped he wouldn't take her son, but she wasn't about to hold her breath.

The truck jerking to a stop made Bella's thought process stop, she had to stay focused.

She was literally walking into a wolves den and needed to stay on her toes.

After all the whole pack had lied to her, they treated her like she was nothing and in the process had lead to her broken heart.

Taking a deep breath, Bella watched Anthony slid across the seat and into Paul's arms, before opening up the passenger door and exiting the truck herself.

Noticing Sam walking out of the forest, buckling his pants she snorted lightly.

She was amazed that no one had though that any of the pack was gay, the amount of times she had seen them all walking out of the forest adjusting themselves and buttoning their pants, made her think they were having a romp in the forest.

Paul took a sniff of her before licking his lips lightly, as he placed Anthony down on the ground to walk ahead of them.

Wrapping an arm around Bella's waist he asked, "Found something you liked on Sam?"

Snorting at him Bella stated, "Just a fantasy I suppose," as she followed Anthony into the house.

Paul growled lightly as he pulled her back flush against his chest, "Care to share?"

Bella laughed, placing a kiss on his mouth before pulling away from him "Nope" she stated, before taking a deep breath as she approached Sam an Emily's house.

"Mummy" Anthony shouted as he pointed to where Bella could see one of the wolves lounging in the sun, looking at the coat she knew it was Quil. "Can I have a puppy like that?"

Shaking her head Bella stated, "No honey, dogs like that pee on the rug."

Quil lifted his head and growled at Bella lightly.

Paul growled back at him, as he grabbed Anthony, "You don't want one like that, he smells and has very bad manners."

Anthony nodded his head in understanding as if he knew everything that Paul was saying. "So ca

Quil, Paul and Sam whom had been watching them from the trees winced.

Cats didn't like anyone in the pack.

Smiling slightly Bella recalled as Jared brought Kim a kitten on their first anniversary, the poor thing had hissed and growled all the way home in the car.

Kim loved it, but the kitten didn't love Jared or any dog for that matter.

"How about a lizard," Paul asked.

Shivering in disgust Bella stated, "How about you wait until your birthday to see what animal you want, but for Paul's sake and my sanity it better not be a kitten."

Smiling at her Anthony nodded his consent before wiggling in Paul's arms to be put down.

Placing him on the ground, they both watched as Anthony bounced across the yard and jumped on Quil.

Biting her lip Bella called softly, "Please be careful Quil, his not like you wolves."

Wrapping his arm around her Paul stated, "He's fine with Quil for now, I'd hear if something was going on, but for now we gotta talk to Sam remember."

Bella nodded as she let Paul lead her into the house, she didn't like Anthony being away from her when Jacob could come around at any minute.

"What can we do for you Bella?" Sam asked as he watched her.

Looking around Bella noticed that Emily wasn't around, neither were the other imprints.

But at a quick glance, only Jacob, Daniel and Quil were missing from the room.

"I need your help with Jacob" Bella stated.

Looking around the room, she realized as she watched them all that she would have to reveal what had happened the night that Jacob had attacked her.

* * *

><p><strong>so...the wolf pack are in the picture.<strong>

**hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**lily**


	20. Chapter 20 The truth

**Hi... ok... before you start reading this chapter I must remind people that Jacob is in a very dark place, and Bella is a strong person...also this chapter mentions rape. i would like to thank my lovely Beta for working her magic, and also to everyone that has been reading my story and reviewing I love reading them.**

**anyway... here's number twenty.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty The Truth<p>

Bella took a deep breath as she tried to muster the courage to speak about what happened. Letting go of Paul's hand she pulled her shirt over her head, showing the Pack the scars that ran down her right side, around her hip and across her stomach, ending on the left side of her waist.

"Jacob did these to me the night he came and saw me."

Slipping her shirt on, she gripped Paul's hand again.

"Jacob begged and pleaded for me to still be with him, while he had his imprint; he pleaded that he could leave her if I just stayed with him." Taking a deep breath she stated, "I'm still very angry at you all for not informing me of the imprint, because my heartbreak could have been prevented." Starring at Sam she continued, "When I told him no and slammed the door in his face, he didn't like that." Bella shivered as she tried to remember exactly what happened.

It had been a nightmare. One of the worst she had ever seen and she had faced vampires and werewolves.

"What happened," Leah asked. "We have seen in his head, but it's always black, like he can't remember himself what had happened."

"It's ok Bells," Paul stated as he pulled her in for a hug. "All we need is to know how we stop Jacob, we don't need to hear the rest of your story," Paul stated, his eyes daring anyone to argue with him.

"That may not be the case of simply stopping him now," Sam stated as he surveyed his pack. "Something changed last night in the Pack when I placed the last order on Jacob, he was starting to just shrug off my orders like they were nothing."

"Are you trying to tell us that we are going to have to submit to that bastard," Jared snapped.

Sam growled, "No, I'm saying that he is getting too strong for me, soon we will all have to submit to him or there would be a division in the pack."

"Is that a bad thing," Embry asked as he looked at Bella. "We are a pretty big pack we can handle splitting just a little right?"

"There's some threat coming Embry," Sam reminded them. "We can't afford to be split right this second, if anything we need to be stronger and with Jacob as unstable as he is it could be a disaster."

"I have a question," Leah stated as she turned to look back at Bella. "Why don't you tell them what Jacob did to you this night, some of us can do math and add things up, but maybe you need to inform them what he did."

Starring at Leah, before looking at Paul, Bella tried to slow her racing heart, what would it matter now that Sam has even said that he couldn't handle Jacob. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she pulled away from Paul, "Ok" she whispered. "We argued over the fact that he was a cheater that he should have told me or at the very least he should of ended things with me." Bella laughed lightly, "Did you all know that I had been screwing Jacob while he was with his imprint," as they all looked anywhere, but at her, she knew that they had known she was.

She waited for the betrayal she normally felt when dealing with the Pack, but as nothing jumped out at her she knew that she was gradually getting use to the fact that everyone had lied to her.

"He got so angry," she whispered. "He grabbed me and shoved me down on the couch, he said he was going to prove that he could do anything with me, his imprint didn't matter," she whispered wiping at a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I begged him to stop, but he kept repeating that he was going to show me that he was the one for me, that I only needed to see that we could do this even with his imprint." Sobbing lightly Bella wiped at the tears that were steadily falling down her face. "After he had finished it was like he was a completely different person, he started apologizing saying he didn't mean what he had just done, I screamed for him to leave, that it was more than over, the next thing I remember is pain all in my right side and waking up in the ambulance as Charlie sat next to me." Brushing at her tears she stated, "Two months later I found out I was pregnant and I left, I wasn't about to let my son be raised by a monster."

"Oh Bella," Paul stated as he pulled her into his warm body. "Jacob isn't ever going to touch you ever again."

Sam hummed, "You know that explains so much."

"What does," Seth asked.

"Jacob's behavior, if you remember after that was when that black spots in his mind started to appear, it was like he was mad."

"He would have a full conversation with himself in his head and growl at himself, it was like he was two separate people," Embry stated.

"I remember that, every time we brought up the fact that you were in the hospital he freaked," Seth added. "He would go completely nuts."

"I couldn't get into his head then," Sam stated.

"So is he nuts, because he," looking at Bella, Jared stated, "hurt Bella or because he's fighting the imprint?"

There was a pause as all of the wolves thought over what was said, as Bella sniffled she noticed that none were surprised that he had raped her, she supposed in the long run that Jacob was capable of anything.

He always tried to get his way.

Paul gently rubbed up and down Bella's back, kissing her forehead, "So what do we do Sam?"

"Someone is to run patrols of the Swan house, just to ensure that nothing is wrong, for now we keep what we know from Jacob and when we find a way to help him, we use what we know."

All the wolves sat up a bit straighter at Sam's command, before bowing their heads in understanding.

They were to do anything to protect Bella and Anthony from their brother that had lost his mind.

Quil walked through the door, Anthony on his hip.

As soon as Anthony noticed Bella's red face he frowned looking around the room he demanded, "Who upset my mummy?"

Bella giggled lightly at her son with his hands on his hips, scooping him up she kissed him lightly on his slightly warm forehead, before turning to Paul, "Can we go now?"

Paul looked at Sam before nodding slightly, "I'll have Bella and Anthony stay with me tonight, we can start shifts after that."

Sam nodded, "Any trouble, you phase straight away."

Paul nodded as he ushered Bella an Anthony out of the house.

Paul would do anything in his power to make Bella forget about Jacob.

But as he looked over his shoulder at his brothers, he knew that Jacob Black would pay for the pain he caused Isabella Swan and not one wolf was against it.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hope you liked it. <strong>

**I'm written a one shot based on a challenge a reviewer sent me, I should be posting it soon, I hope that all my loyal readers will go check it out.**

**thanks Lily.**


	21. Chapter 21 awake

**Hi all just a quick note before you read this chapter, coma patients don't just wake up and talk its a gradual process that takes time...anyway... I would like to thank my lovely Beta KCLutz4475 and amazing new friend arayth3darkpr1nc3ss for the story picture.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One Awake<p>

Bella smiled slightly at the doctor in front of her.

It had been a month since the pack meeting.

One week since they started to gradually wake up her father.

Today as she let Paul and Anthony build a spice rack at Paul's house, Bella sat in the office of Carlisle Cullen, she couldn't help the feeling of happiness that washed over her.

Her father would open his eyes today.

And Bella for the life of her didn't want to miss it, she didn't care that the news came from a vampire, all she cared about was that her dad was going to open his eyes.

"Thank you," Bella whispered as she rose from the chair, embracing Carlisle. "Please tell Alice thank you for watching Charlie."

"Bella," Carlisle cleared his throat, "the family was wandering if we would be able to see Anthony; we understand if you wouldn't want anything to do with us, but Esme and Rose would love to meet him." Carlisle paused his marble face showing his uncertainty as he said, "If you would let us meet him that is."

Bella bit her lip, breathing out the breath of air she was holding, she had started to bury that bridge long ago, she didn't need to reopen old wounds that had long been healed, the Cullen's were out of her life and she knew that they would never be in her life again. They shouldn't still be in Forks as it was, she didn't know why they were still here and hadn't moved on like they should have been years ago, when Edward an Alice had graduated high school.

Thinking about it she really knew that with Anthony and now with Paul being in her life she didn't want a Cullen near her and she was glad that they weren't.

They were fake humans and she didn't want that anywhere near her son.

"Please Bella, we can even meet here at the hospital, they would really like to meet him, you can visit Charlie and then meet them in the cafeteria for a coffee afterwards."

Biting her lip Bella shook herself out of her thoughts as she stared at Carlisle, straightening her shoulders she stated, "I'm sorry Carlisle, but I don't think that's such a good idea, my son's father is a wolf as you know, so I can't risk it, if he has the gene."

Carlisle's marble face morphed into a frown, his voice taking on a sad tone as he stated, "Yes i understand, in that case I'll be sure to visit as less as I can to Charlie's room, so that he may see his grandson."

Bella smiled, "Thank you" walking towards the door, Bella exited it and made her way to her father's room.

A smile still on her face and a bounce to her step, Bella ambled down towards Charlie's room, pulling her phone out of her pocket she rang Paul's phone number. She had to share the good news with him.

In the last month she had found herself steadily relying on Paul for a lot of things and she was happy to say that he relied on her too, so much so that Paul had Anthony when Anthony didn't wish to go to the hospital with her.

They were the best of buds, some days she couldn't separate them from each other.

Anthony loved Paul and Paul adored Anthony.

Anthony had even met Paul's wolf, it was by accident, but Bella took it in stride, after all she was dating a wolf and with that came the chance that Anthony would see Paul or any of the guys in their wolf form.

As she waited for him to pick up she couldn't help, but wonder how wonderful their relationship had turned out.

They spent the nights he was patrolling at his house, with Daniel and sometimes even Jared and Kim came around, Kim stayed mostly when both Jared and Paul were on patrol.

They spent a few nights at Charlie's in Forks, where they all curled up in Bella's bed and then the next few at Paul's house in La Push.

She felt safe with Paul and Anthony loved him to. Paul was perfect for her; they fought and worked out their problems like all normal couples.

She knew that he was as close as forever for her.

She hadn't said the big I love you, but after a month of being with him, she felt that she could say it to him any day, she was just waiting for the right moment to say it. and she prayed that he said it back to her when she did say it.

"Hey beautiful"

Smiling Bella asked, "You'll never guess what Carlisle told me?"

"That they are going to light themselves on fire," Paul asked excitedly.

Bella snorted, "Not something that good."

Bella could hear the smile in his voice as he stated, "They are going to let us have sex all over Fuckward's things?"

Bella giggled lightly, "I really hope you're not near my son."

"Nah, he's picking the right size nails, they can't put holes in Grandpa Charlie's walls."

Bella giggled lightly, she knew that her son would be measuring every single nail that Paul had, just to find matching ones and ones that didn't put holes in his grandpa's walls.

"So what's the good news babe," Paul asked.

"Charlie is going to open his eyes today," she whispered into the receiver "A little fairy told Carlisle."

"Babe that's brilliant, we should celebrate!"

"You're kind of celebrating," Bella whispered as she walked closer to Charlie's room.

"You weren't complaining about the whipped cream last time," Paul whispered back, his voice dropping to what Bella now knew as the sex octave. "I'll talk to ya later babe Sam's here, he looks like he might need me to do something."

"Ok well bye," Bella called as she hung up her phone, shaking her head as she bit lightly on her lip.

Pushing open Charlie's door she sat down beside him.

She was happy that her father would finally open his eyes; his brain activity showed that he would have full motor functions and he would slowly make a full recovery.

Squeezing her father's hand she whispered, "Hi daddy."

Brushing his hair to the side of his face she tried not to look at her watch, to see what time it was, she knew that once she looked at it she would look a second time and she couldn't keep doing that.

She was nervous as it was; breathing deeply Bella let her mind wonder to the month she had spent with Paul and the Pack.

Leah and Embry's secret relationship made her smile, so did Jared and Kim's relationship where they were still as sweet on each other now as they were when Jared first imprinted.

Sam an Emily's relationship worried her a bit, just watching their behavior she knew that Sam wasn't happy, he didn't even appear to want to touch Emily, unless he really had too.

A different beep from a machine, made Bella turn to stare at her father, gripping his hand tighter Bella smiled.

She watched as his eyes fluttered, then crinkled around the edges.

"Daddy," Bella whispered as she leaned over the bed slightly, her eyes glazing over as tears started to form in them.

As Charlie's vivid brown eyes locked with hers, Bella rushed forwarded and hugged him tighter "Daddy" she cried, "I was so worried."

"Bells," Charlie rasped.

"Hang on daddy," Bella said as she reached across and pushed the nurse button. "I'm just calling the nurse." Looking down at him Bella stated, "You're in the hospital daddy, you were in an accident."

"What type of accident," Charlie asked.

"Can you remember anything," Bella asked back.

Charlie frowned as he looked at her slightly, "Not really."

"It'll come back to you," Bella stated as she moved out of the way for the nurse. Kissing her father lightly on the forehead she stated, "I'll wait outside until your done, then I'll come back in and talk."

Charlie nodded lightly at Bella as she left.

Leaning against the wall Bella knew that for once something in her life was looking up and she didn't want anything to ruin it for her.

She knew that Charlie would remember the wolves and he would know the tribal secret, but for now she was happy.

And they could deal with that problem tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reading and reviewing my story.<strong>

**lily.**


	22. Chapter 22 Domestic Life

**Hi all **

**sorry for the long wait, real life is being a pain, it might take me a while to update as I have managed to break my arm and its currently in plaster for 6 weeks, (and all I did was get whacked with a bed pan)... I will try and update as soon as I can but I only have up to chapter 26 written and have currently only sent my Beta up chapter 24, so I will see what I can do. Anyway I would like to thank my amazing beta KCLutz4475 for fixing this chapter for me when her life is really busy at the minute, I suggest you all go thank her because if it wasn't for her devotion we wouldn't have this chapter.**

**anyway...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two Domestic Life<p>

Bella hummed tonelessly as she walked into Paul's house, throwing her keys and bag onto the side table and walked down his hallway to see her boys laid out on the lounge room floor.

Paul laid on his back with Anthony propped up on his stomach, Paul had a meaty hand holding Anthony to him, as they both snored softly.

Smiling Bella decided that this was one of her favorite things to come home too.

Looking around she noticed the fully built book case in the corner that hadn't been there this morning, taking a whiff she could smell the clear vanish still drying on the wood.

Turning around she looked into Paul's kitchen, she spotted a new spice rack as well as what looked like to be a new wooden chopping board on the bench.

Her boys had been busy.

Grabbing her camera off the kitchen bench, she snapped a picture of them on the floor.

She stifled a laugh as Paul's eyebrows twitched at the click of the camera; her wolf was that tired he didn't even wake to a camera click.

Walking into the kitchen, she slid Paul's sliding door closed to muffle some of the noise, as she started to prepare their tea.

Spending the day with her newly awoken father, they had talked about a lot of things, none of which revolved around the wolf pack of La Push.

Humming lightly Bella started to chop up some carrots, swaying her hips lightly to a beat in her head as she worked.

She didn't want to jinx their happy bubble they had found themselves in, but now that Charlie was awake she wasn't sure if she would stay or if she would leave.

Charlie would have to have physical therapy and attend a rehab, but as Charlie had stated she had her own life that she had to get back to.

She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him, that all her and Anthony had left were their belongings and an apartment in the city, she didn't have a job and her boyfriend was in La Push, that she had already lost her job and she didn't wish to go back.

She knew that it would be safer for Anthony and her to leave La Push, but her heart wanted to stay here.

She wanted to stay here.

She wanted to grow old with her wolf.

Give Anthony some brothers and sisters.

Teach at the high school, hell she would even marry Paul if he asked.

Biting her lip she knew that she needed to talk to Paul about her feelings, she needed to get this off her chest.

She just hoped that when they talked that he returned her feelings.

An arm snaking around her waist and lips attached to the back of her neck alerted her to the fact that Paul had entered the kitchen, looking across she noticed the open sliding door, she could just see Anthony laying under a rug on the lounge room floor.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hello Paul," Bella hummed back as he sucked on a sensitive spot on her collar bone.

"Where have you been? You smell sweet," he murmured as he pushed his growing erection into her back.

Bella moaned as his hand travelled down to cup her sex in her jeans, "Hospital all day."

Paul hummed as he worked a hand into her jeans, diving into run a hand along her sex "Anthony" Bella warned.

"Dead to the world," Paul answered as he popped the button on her jeans, letting them slide down her waist. "Can you be quite?"

Bella placed a hand over her mouth as Paul licked the base of her neck, her jeans and panties pooled at her ankles as he sheathed himself inside her. "You're so warm and wet," Paul muttered.

"Fuck" Bella whispered as she gripped the counter top, "don't stop."

Chuckling, Paul gripped her hips, slamming into her a little faster as they both came closer to completion, slipping a hand around Bella's front Paul rubbed her clit causing her to spasm around him.

With a grunt Paul came inside her.

Kissing the back of her neck, Paul sighed. "You don't smell as sweet now," he murmured.

Bella snorted as she tried to catch her breath, pushing on him lightly she made him step away from her, before pulling up her panties and jeans. "Was that a wolf thing or the man thing," Bella asked as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Cause either way, I'm not complaining."

"Wolf I think," Paul answered as he caged her in his arms at the bench, kissing her lightly on the lips again.

Bella hummed as she snuggled into him, "My dad and I spoke today."

"Did he remember," Paul asked.

"Nothing to do with Collin and Brady, but Carlisle says that he will remember, he just won't for a while something might trigger it though."

Paul nodded, "Let me guess the pixie told him."

Bella shrugged, "Probably and if she did, I really don't care." Sensing a shift in her wolf's mood Bella added, "I'm happy where I am, with a heartbeat and a space heater at night," she teased.

"We might need to get you a space heater for a while," Paul stated as his grip tightened around Bella.

Feeling panic overwhelm her for a second Bella asked, "Why's that?"

"Sam wants me to oversee a construction up by Seattle, something about holiday cabins."

"When," Bella asked as she turned to continue chopping the vegetables, flicking her hair to her left shoulder she allowed Paul to nibble on it while she continued cooking tea, as his lips touched her neck, the panic at Paul leaving left her momentarily.

"Friday" he stated, "he would send Jared, but Kim's sick so were literally a wolf down."

Bella smiled lightly. "That's tomorrow," she stated. "So when you get back, I better get a whole night of sex," she added lightly, as she pulled out of his arms and walked over to the pot on the stove, stirring the carrots into the meat mix.

Paul chuckled, "You'll get more then that if you're not careful."

Bella giggled lightly as she spun around to kiss him again.

Paul pulled away from her to turn to the door "Anthony's awake," he stated.

Bella smiled softly, going up on her tippy toes she kissed him again, "I'll finish the tea and then you and Anthony can tell me about your day."

"Yeah," Paul said as he watched Anthony squirm slightly under the blanket. "How long has he had a temperature for?"

Bella frowned, "He was a bit warm this morning, but he's been a bit warm for a few days."

When was the last time Anthony had actually complained of being cold, she couldn't actually recall him complaining about the winter weather or even asking for a hot chocolate before bed for a while. "When was the last time he asked for a hot coco," Bella asked as she turned towards Paul.

Paul frowned, it couldn't have been that long, "The night we had the pack meeting you attended."

Bella gasped, she was a horrible mother, her baby had been running a temperature for a month and she hadn't even noticed; tears burned her eyes as shame washed through her.

Sense her change in mood Paul stated, "You're a good mother Bella, but you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Stupid," Bella squeaked as she pulled away from Paul.

"Yeah," he stated as he scratched his stomach. "He's had symptoms, it wasn't until now that I realized."

"Realized what," Bella asked as she approached Anthony.

"He's phasing," Paul stated as he watched Bella scoop up Anthony.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... <strong>

**so your not aloud to hate me for this chapter... I promise the next one will be up soon as possible.**

**thank you al for reading and reviewing, and all my followers.**

**lily.**


	23. Chapter 23 Calm Before The Storm

**HI all, thank you all for reading my story and being faithful at waiting for an update, that's why to all those who didn't review but want to know, yes Anthony is going to phase, just not for a few more chapters, and i will try and make it painless for him.**

**I would also love to thank my amazing Beta KCLutz4475 for betaing (is that even a word?) so quickly for me and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter.**

**I also have posted a new story at the minute its just labeled as a Bella story but its called Destiny.**

**so here it is...**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty three Calm before Doomsday<p>

Bella stared at Paul as she looked down at a groggy Anthony.

"Hi mummy," Anthony mumbled as he snuggled into Bella, promptly going back to sleep in his mother's arms.

"Bella" Paul cooed as he stepped closer to them, "it's going to be okay."

"He's three," Bella hissed, turning her back on Paul.

She didn't want her son anywhere near anyone who thought he was phasing into a wolf, "He's not old enough."

"But you knew he would one day phase," Paul stated gently, as he cupped her lower back. "He's the alpha's son," he stated. "He was going to phase no matter what, he would of felt the pull to La Push, granted he wouldn't of known what it was, but he would of felt it and he would of come here, something would have brought you here even if Charlie hadn't of gotten hurt."

"He's my baby," Bella sobbed as she felt his burning forehead, now she could feel the temperature difference when she lent her forehead on top of Anthony's. "I didn't want it to happen to him so soon, all he's going to know is the pack, he'll never be normal," she howled as she clutched at Anthony.

Waking up to his mother's tears Anthony hugged her tightly. "Mummy" he cried with her, "what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry baby," Bella sobbed as she clutched him tighter to her.

She realized with a start that her little boy wasn't even complaining as she hugged him, she was hugging him that hard that he should have complained that she was hurting him, loosening her hold on Anthony, Bella looked at Paul.

She could see compassion and pain for her floating through his chocolate eyes, he had been where Anthony was right now, though he was older he had gone through this phase, Paul know what it was like to be a shape shifter.

She wondered exactly where his parents were, she hadn't meet them since they had been together, and she knew that if they were here Paul would have introduced them to her by now.

She vaguely wondered how his parents had handled him being a wolf, she remembered Embry having trouble with his mother; more so then the rest of the pack did.

"what are you worried about now babe?" Paul asked

"Jacob" she whispered silently

"Anthony was going to know who Jacob was, I can and will be his dad but he'll know that biological I'm not his father, that Jacob is" Paul answered.

At Paul's statement something bounced around in the corner of her mind, something she had done a while ago.

She tried to remember what was so important that in the middle of her own crisis, her son's crisis something was nagging in the back of her mind for her to remember, something Paul had said.

Repeating his sentence over and over in her head, she tried to pick the key thing he had said, that was making her over think things.

_Anthony was going to know who Jacob is _

With a gasp Bella realized what she had been missing.

A letter, she had never opened, was what was making her over think Paul's words.

She had sent away a DNA test the week before Jacob had raped her, she had sent away Embry's DNA along with Paul's, Sam's, Seth's and Jacob's.

She had never opened the letter as she had left before it had arrived.

"Bella," Paul called.

Bella smiled through her tears at him.

Through the last few months Paul had been her rock, she had depended on him more then she should have, and she was in love with him so much that she now knew that she couldn't live without him.

"What do we do now Paul?" Bella asked.

Sighing Paul gathered both Bella and Anthony into his arms, he frowned lightly as Anthony temperature felt normal to him. "It's going to be ok Bella," he stated. "We can go tell Sam, though probably by now he can feel him about to phase."

"And when he does?" Bella asked.

"We deal with it," Paul stated. "You're not alone here," pulling her chin up so that they can be eye to eye. "I love you" he stated, "and I love Anthony so we are going to get through this, together Bella."

Bella smiled, tears escaping her eyes, "I love you too."

Smiling at her he kissed her lightly, "Now, why don't you put Anthony on the couch and finish dinner, I'll ring Sam."

Bella nodded as she stepped out of Paul's arms and placed Anthony on the couch, walking into the kitchen she whispered, "Thank you Paul." As she entered the kitchen, she lit the gas under the chili she was cooking, she was thankful that Paul had the thought to turn off the gas, before their tea burnt.

As she placed the plate on the table, she made sure to serve Anthony a little more then she normally would, she welcomed her boys to the table with a smile as she sat down.

After making sure Anthony was alright at the table, Paul started to fill his bowl full.

Before Bella had finished hers, Anthony was asking for another spoonful.

"Hungry baby?" Bella asked.

"I could eat a Quil" Anthony shouted as he started to dig back into the chili.

Smiling slightly Bella looked to see Paul was watching Anthony as well.

As Anthony dashed out to the lounge room to play with his toys Bella and Paul stayed in the kitchen, as she washed she felt Paul wrap around her again, his hands resting on her flat stomach.

"How long?" she asked.

"A month maybe a fortnight," Paul answered. "It'll be a while if there is nothing to trigger him," he stated.

Bella nodded, "Why isn't he in any pain or grown like all you boys did?"

"Everyone is different Bell," Paul stated. "Look at Seth, he really didn't come into his wolf until much later and Leah didn't actually physically change at all, she just got a bit more muscle is all, and Jared didn't get any taller, we are all different."

"Ok" Bella whispered. "So you should be back by the time he sprouts fur," Bella said with a smile.

Paul stared at her for a moment before stating, "You're amazing you know that?"

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Embry's mum ran and Jared's still flinches when he moves around her too fast, but here you are after a freak out an hour ago making jokes."

"He's still my son and I love him," Bella stated as she patted Paul's hand. "What happened to your parents when they were told?"

Paul shrugged, "My mum left when I was eight and my father died a month before I phased."

"Paul," Bella whispered as she turned to hug him. "I'm so sorry."

"I still have my uncle, he's on the council and I've kind of made my own family now," he added as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" he agreed. "The Pack are my brothers and sister, but you and Anthony-" he stopped as he tried to get a hold of his emotions, one of his hands coming up to cup her cheek.

"We're family too," Bella finished for him, as she turned her head and kissed his palm.

"More than," Paul whispered. "You're my whole world and I want you to stay in it forever."

"I'll call a real estate agent to sell my apartment and someone to pack up what's left of our belongings." Bella said.

"I love that idea," Paul stated. "When I get back, me and Anthony can pick some paint up and paint the other bedroom for him."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

Paul nodded as he kissed her lightly, "Most definitely!" he stated, as he leant down for another kiss, brushing his lips with hers lightly.

Bella laughed as she shouted out to Anthony, "Hey buddy, how do you like the idea of moving in with Paul?"

There was a squeal that made both human and wolf wince before Anthony come barreling into the kitchen. "Really?" he asked.

"That's the plan," Bella stated. "If you want too," she added, as she looked down at her son.

Clearing his throat Paul dropped to his knees at Anthony's height, "Anthony, I would like your permission for you and your mother to move in with me?"

Anthony's little face squinted up in thought before he asked, "Does that mean I can have a little brother?"

Paul swallowed as he looked up at Bella then at Anthony before mumbling, "One step at a time okay, first we move you guys in and then in a few years or when your mother is ready we will talk about it."

Anthony nodded. "Okay, but I don't want a sister," he warned as he hugged Paul before bouncing off to the lounge room again.

Paul looked up at Bella before asking, "You're not going to make that part of the agreement are you?"

Bella snorted at him, tugging on his arm, "No, but plenty of sex is."

Paul wiggled his eyebrows at her, pulling her to her knees in front of him, "Well then I had better get started."

With a squeal Bella tried to pull away from Paul before he kissed her.

Kissing her, Paul wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her into the lounge room where Anthony played on the floor.

His wolf was content that his little family was all in one room.

* * *

><p><strong>so... what do you guys think? thank you all for reading and reviewing this chapter<strong>

**lily**


	24. Chapter 24 Goodbyes

**Hi all sorry for the long wait, real life is being a bit of a bitch at the minute, but I assure you I will continue to update both my storiesm I would love to thank my amazing Beta KCLutz4475 for working her magic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty four<p>

Bella kissed Paul sweetly as she said her goodbyes to him the next morning.

She would see him in two weeks, she knew her wolf would finish as soon as he could, so he could come home to her.

Home, that was a new thing that she had discovered she loved since being with Paul; she loved that she could call La Push home, even thought Jacob was still around she knew that she didn't need to worry as much about him as she thought she would have to, she reasoned that Paul would have something to do with that.

Jacob maybe the next alpha, but Paul was the best fighter the pack had seen for generations according to old Mrs. Ateara.

Jacob would be suicidal or just plain stupid to want to take on Paul.

Kissing Paul again, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Pulling away from Bella, Paul leant his forehead against hers "Two weeks," he repeated,

"I know," she whispered as she kissed him lightly on the lips again. "You had better go, I don't want you to be late."

"I can say that I got sick," Paul stated as he nibbled on her neck.

Leaning her neck into his mouth Bella whispered, "You don't get sick."

"They don't know that," Paul stated as he pulled her tighter into his body, his growing erection pushing at her.

Pulling away from him, Bella laughed, "Didn't we have enough sex last night?"

Paul growled pulling her back into his chest. "You can never have enough sex with me baby," he purred.

Bella laughed kissing him once again, "Go on, the quicker you leave, the quicker I can fix everything to come live with you."

Paul's chest rumbled with a purr as he pulled her into his chest. "Alright," he muttered with a deep breath he pushed her away from him. "Two weeks," he repeated as he walked around to the driver side, throwing open the door to his truck. "You better be here," he threatened.

Giggling lightly Bella replied, "Naked."

With a groan Paul banged his head on the frame of the car before climbing into the cab. "I love you" he stated, his eyes showing nothing, but the seriousness that the conversation had just turned to.

"I love you too," Bella whispered as she waved at him.

Blowing her a kiss, Paul started the truck and reversed out of the drive way.

Waving him off, Bella blinked at the brightness of his lights as they blinded her slightly.

Backing up Bella walked into Paul's house, closing the door softly behind her, she tried to pass the time before she needed to go to the hospital with Anthony.

Humming lightly she decided to cook Anthony some French Toast for breakfast, grabbing the pan from the cupboard and the ingredients from the fridge, she started to make Anthony some breakfast.

After breakfast she had a lot to do.

Some of which included finding the letter she had received that told her the identity of Embry's father, she needed to call a real estate agent and she needed to visit her father.

Sighing lightly, Bella smiled as she heard the pitter patter of her son's feet on the wooden floor.

Smiling at him Bella watched as he pulled himself on to Paul's kitchen chair. "How are ya feeling baby?" Bella asked as she served him three slices of French toast.

"My arms hurt" Anthony whined, "and my head hurts mummy."

Bella frowned coming around the table to kiss him lightly on the forehead, "Do you feel up to visiting grandpa today?"

Anthony smiled, "Can I?"

Bella nodded, "Sure buddy, if you eat all your breakfast, we will head out straight away if you want."

"Yeah" Anthony shouted, his pain momentarily forgotten as he started to devour the food in front of him.

As Bella stared at her son shoveling the food into his mouth, she crinkled her nose in disgust as the rate it was entering his mouth.

"You can swallow before you shovel more in," Bella muttered as she picked up her own fork,

Anthony swallowed his mouthful of food before smiling, "Of course I swallow mummy."

Staring at him, Bella smiled lightly before changing the subject, "Did you want to grab stuff from grandpa's house to take to the hospital for him?"

Anthony shook his head, "nope" he mumbled as he finished off his breakfast.

Bella noted for the first time in a long time that there was literary no food left on his plate, she could of sworn that he had licked it clean, it was that empty.

And he had picked up on a lot of new words since hanging around the Pack.

"What's grandpa going to wear if he doesn't have anything?" Bella asked

"Oh yeah," Anthony's face lit up in childish joy as he smiled at Bella.

Rolling her eyes, Bella went back to eating her own breakfast.

As soon as Anthony was bathed, dressed, and their overnight bags were packed, Bella loaded it all into the car before smiling at Paul's house.

In two weeks she would be living here with Paul, her and Anthony would have a family in Paul.

Nodding her head, she climbed into her truck, before starting the engine and throwing it into reverse.

Driving to Forks in silence, Bella rubbed at her chest as she looked over at Anthony in the small cabin of the truck. "So" Bella started, "what type of paint do you want?"

"Not pink" Anthony stated, "that's for girls and I have a dick."

Bella frowned; she was going to murder Quil or Seth, actually she was pretty certain they all called it that.

Hell she might need to murder her own wolf, if Anthony had picked that up from Paul.

"You have a what?" Bella asked as she looked at Anthony in the corner of her eye.

Anthony sighed and looked at Bella with his big eyes as he stated, "Uncle Quil said that I don't have a winkie, I have a dick."

Quil was died, Bella had decided.

He had only spent two maybe three times with her son, and in those times Anthony always had something new to tell her.

"Well" Bella started, "honey you can't really go around calling it that, that's why we call it a winkie." Taking another deep breath Bella continued, "And Quil isn't really your uncle honey, he's like the bat that was in the lining press."

"The one, that the guy next door, had to keep coming to get."

"Yes" Bella stated.

Anthony frowned before stating, "Someone in a white suit is going to come take Quil?" he asked

The side of Bella's mouth twitched as she stated, "We can only hope."

"Do we get to throw him a going away party, like we did with your friend from work?"

Bella snorted slightly, "No baby."

"But we threw one for the bat too, remember mummy?" Anthony stated, "We even wrapped him in a towel when he was sleeping and put him in the box like a present."

"We aren't wrapping Quil up" Bella stated, "and definitely no parties either," she stated.

Heaven forbid Bella thought, all she needed was for Quil to get wind that he reminded Anthony of the dead bat.

"Can we at least have cake?" Anthony asked.

Smiling at him Bella nodded her head, "How about we make an orange and cherry blossom cake tonight for dessert?"

"Yeah" Anthony asked.

"Yeah," Bella echoed as she pulled up to Charlie's house. "Come on buddy let's go get grandpa some clothes," she stated as she leaned across the seat to unclipped Anthony's seat belt.

Anthony waited as patiently as he could for Bella to climb out of the truck before sliding across and climbing out her door behind her.

Grabbing their bags, Bella lead Anthony into the house dumping their bags on the couch before walking up the stairs to get Charlie a change of clothes.

Grabbing his shaving kit with a change of casual clothes and some of his pajamas along with a few changes of underwear, she threw them into his overnight bag before leaving the room.

Grabbing a photo of her, Anthony and Paul, taken a week ago by Leah, she placed that in the bag too before walking into the lounge room.

"Come on buddy," Bella called as she walked towards the front door, "let's visit grandpa."

"Yay," Anthony shouted as he raced out in front of her.

Shaking her head, Bella grabbed a dry coat for Anthony before following him, ensuring the door was locked behind her, Bella headed towards the car, helping Anthony into the passenger seat, she placed the bag at his feet along with the extra coat, making sure he was buckled in properly before shutting the door, she walked across to her side, sliding in she started the truck.

"Seat belt," Anthony chimed.

Sticking her tongue out at her son, she buckled up with her seat belt before throwing her truck into reverse.

All the way to the hospital she felt her son twitch in his car seat, she supposed that soon she would have to get rid of the car seat she realized as she eyed her little boy.

Gripping the steering wheel in her hands a bit tighter, she stared straight ahead.

They would deal with her son's genetic trait when he started to phase.

She loved her son and she wasn't going to turn her back on him, she just wished he didn't need to go through the pain of the phase.

She remembered the boys telling her about the pain of the phase as they merged with the wolf the first time, she just prayed to the Gods that that didn't happen to her little boy.

She didn't want him to be in any form of pain.

Pulling into the car park she helped Anthony out of the car before walking into the hospital with him holding her hand, catching the elevator up to Charlie's floor.

She waved at the nurse before walking straight to Charlie's room.

"Mummy" Anthony whined, "my nose burns."

Looking down at her son she noticed the way he rubbed at his nose.

"Bells that you?" Charlie shouted through the opened hospital room.

"Grandpa" Anthony shouted as he raced into the room, his little hand rubbing at his nose as he went.

Biting her lip, Bella entered the room behind her son.

She had a feeling it would be a mistake to bring Anthony here; not wanting to appear completely rude Bella would stay 5 minutes and make an excuse.

She wouldn't have Anthony this close to phasing in the hospital near vampires.

"Mr. Swan" a voice called from the hallway, as a gentle knock sounded on the door.

"Mummy my nose hurts," Anthony wailed as he scrubbed at it with his little hands.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting <strong>**and all the following to (I had to have that explained to me, but its kinda cool in a I'm not stalking anyone way) =)**

**I'll try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can, my Beta has to work her magic on it first. **

**lily.**


	25. Chapter 25 Mother knows

**Hi all**

**It has been brought to my attention by a 'lovely review' (note the sarcasm there) that the four stories I have posted are incorrect in many things, I would like to point out to my amazing reviewers/ readers who i reply to and I know it wasn't you, you can stop reading this because I know you are not stupid enough and have enough balls to leave a name when reviewing a negitive feedback, but for the rude person who across all four of my stories pointed out I was writing something wrong. I would just like to point out that it is called fanfiction for a reason, what is written in these stories are purely from my own head, and no way have I copied someone else's idea, or that i am that twisted that i believe the world is such a horrible place. To this person I would like to point out that you obviously are under the age of 18 and need to stop reading my stories they are rated M for a reason, and bad things happen in the real world, as for copying someone else i will gladly point out that my Harry Potter's stories are originally posted on another site before this one and the twilight stories I have post have come from my own twisted mind, no one else's.**

**If you take offence to being 'publicly corrected' then kindly leave your name in a review and i will gladly set you straight through a private message.**

**Sorry for waste everyone else's time, so i gladly give you the much awaited chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**I would like to thank my amazing Beta for working her magic on this chapter when she is so busy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-five mother knows<p>

At Anthony's sob Bella knew that it was too late for her son.

Turning to the door Bella glared at the pixie like woman in the doorway.

"Mummy!" Anthony wailed as he scrubbed at his nose.

Scooping up her son Bella muttered to Charlie, "We will see you tomorrow." before trying to brush past the vampire in the doorway.

"Move" Bella hissed as the vampire stood there.

Crinkling her nose Alice stated, "What is that god awful dog smell?" before looking at Anthony "Is that your son?" she asked.

Feeling Anthony's little body quiver in her arms, Bella snapped at Alice, "Move now!"

"Really Bella, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Feeling the tremors getting worse Bella shouted, "He is phasing." At her declaration she saw understanding pass over the vampire's face, before it scrunched up in a look of disgust.

In a split second Alice had moved from the doorway and allowed Bella to exit the room.

Racing through the hospital Bella wasn't sure how she had managed to make it out of the facility. Rushing to the forest, she placed her baby on to the moist floor.

Brushing his hair from his forehead and the tears from his cheeks, Bella felt her own run down her face.

"I'm so sorry baby," she whispered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing Sam's number as she backed up away from her son, trying with all her might to stop the sobs from falling from her lips, as she looked at her helpless son on the forest floor.

As soon as the phone was answered Bella croaked "Sam, its Anthony, he's phasing, were behind the hospital in the forest."

"I'll be there soon, just don't touch him," Sam barked as he slammed the phone in her ear; slipping her own back into her pocket, Bella approached her son

Watching him twitch slightly Bella was relieved to see that he wasn't crying like he was before in Charlie's room.

"Mummy?" Anthony asked as he opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"Yeah baby," Bella whispered as she dropped to her knees and crawled across the forest floor towards her son. "Mummy's here," she muttered as she brushed his curls on his forehead.

"I'm hot mummy," Anthony stated as he rolled onto his belly and situated himself in Bella's lap.

Touching his forehead Bella winced as he was even hotter than he was before. "I know baby," she whispered. "Help will be here soon," she promised as she kissed him softly on the forehead.

Cradling him to her chest, she knew that Sam would yell at her as soon as he saw her, but right now she didn't give two hoots what he thought.

Her baby was hurting and she knew that he was just being strong for her.

Kissing him softly, she tried to ignore the twitches and jerks his body was making as she tried to hold him steady.

"Mummy" Anthony called.

"Right here baby," she sobbed as she kissed him on top of his head. "Mummy's not going to ever leave you, ever again," she promised as she rocked him lightly.

"What's wrong with me?" Anthony asked.

"You remember" Bella whispered lightly, "how Paul and Quil and all those boys are those giant wolves baby?"

"Like the story grandma told me." Anthony whispered.

"Yeah baby," Bella confirmed for him as she hummed a little tune for him.

Anthony grunted lightly curling himself into a tight ball before asking, "I get to be a wolf?"

"Yeah baby" Bella answered as she scanned the forest for the black wolf she knew should have been here by now.

"Can I be grey like Paul?" Anthony asked as he closed his eyes.

"You can be any color you want," Bella stated, running her hands across his damp forehead.

Snuggling into Bella, Anthony gripped a fist full of her shirt. "I want be grey like Paul."

"Then you'll be a grey wolf like Paul," Bella vowed, even though she knew that Anthony phasing this young was a sure sign that he would be the color of rust with black through his coat just like his father.

Bella didn't think she could ever hate anyone more than she did, Jacob Black, in that second as she rocked her son.

She hoped that Jacob fall off the face of the planet for the pain he was causing her son.

"I'm so tired," Anthony moaned as he closed his eyes.

A shout of her name made her look up into the faces of Embry and Sam.

"Sam," Bella cried in relief.

Anthony stirred in her arms before opening his eyes and starring up at her.

"Bella, you need to step away from him," Sam demanded as he walked over to them.

Kissing his forehead, Bella went to detangle herself from her son.

Gripping his mother's shirt Anthony asked, "Where are you going?"

Bella shushed him lightly as she went to stand up, "It's ok baby, Sam's going to help you."

"I don't want Sam," Anthony whined as he hugged his mother. "I want you."

"Baby," Bella whispered as she grabbed his tiny fists in her hands. "Mummy can't help you become a wolf," she whispered as she brushed at the silent tears that were dripping down his cheeks.

"Sam," Jared called as he walked out of the trees.

It took Bella two seconds to avert her eyes away from Jared's swinging junk to her son, a blush staining her cheeks as she tried to reason with her son to let go of her waist.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Paul's on his way," Jared stated as he slipped back into the trees to return to his wolf form

"Ok," Sam said with a nod, squatting beside Bella, Sam touched Anthony's forehead, before watching his form twitch slightly. "Alright, we need to get Anthony to the reservation." Taking a whiff of them, his brown eyes stared at Bella as he asked, "Why do you smell like a Cullen?"

"Alice," Bella stated as she balled her fists lightly in anger. "She came into Charlie's room while we were there, the stupid bitch wouldn't even move out of the way when he started to shake."

Sam nodded, "Right." Scooping both Bella and Anthony up into his arms, he started to walked towards the reservation.

Bella gave a squeak as she gripped on to Sam's neck with one arm, the other gripped her son that was perched over her lap "Sam?" Bella asked.

"We will get there quicker if we run," Sam stated as he started to jog towards La Push.

Sitting in his arms in silence, Bella runs her hand through her son's hair, "Is Anthony in a lot of pain?" she asked.

Sam's stride faulted for a second before he righted it, "His phase isn't like ours."

"So he's not in pain?" Bella asked again.

"Has he been moaning in pain for the last week, wishing to end his life?" Sam asked back as he tightened his hold just a bit, his breath coming in pants now.

"No," Bella whispered as terror shot through her.

"Then he's not in pain," Sam stated as he jumped over a log.

Bella sighed, smiling slightly as she stated, "I like this new Sam."

"New Sam?" Sam asked as he looked down at her slightly.

Bella nodded, as she played with her son's hair.

She was certain that she was the only one who had noticed that over the last few times she had seen the pack was that whenever Emily was around Sam he was distant, it was like he really couldn't bring himself to be around her.

But when he was away from her he joked, mucked around with the boys and even apologized to her for his behavior.

He was a completely different person; a happy person.

"Yeah," Bella stated. "It's almost like your trying to get away from Emily."

"She's been spending time at her sister in laws place, before the wedding."

"You know if you keep postponing the wedding it means that you really don't want to get married."

Sam nodded "I know," he whispered.

Squeezing him lightly with her free hand Bella stated, "We are here for you no matter what."

Sam nodded, his jaw tightened slightly.

Looking ahead of them, Bella noticed Sam's house coming into view.

She also noticed that Emily was sitting on the back porch as well.

Feeling Sam stiffen, she gave his bicep a squeeze again before he put her on the ground.

"Come on, I will show you where you can put Anthony down for now."

Bella nodded, as she followed Sam into the house, and up the stairs.

"He's not shaking now," Sam stated. "He should be fine to try and sleep for a bit, when Paul get's back we might need to force his phase"

Bella nodded again as she placed her baby boy on to the bed. "Am I alright to stay with him?" she asked, ignoring the way he said force his phase.

She remembered Quil telling her once that Sam had to force the phase in him, and it took a lot to anger him to phase, she didn't want her little boy to have to force his phase, if anything she didn't want it to happen this young.

Sam nodded as he left the room, leaving them alone.

Kicking off her shoes Bella crawled into the bed beside Anthony, brushing more curls from his head as she went.

Kissing his forehead she prayed that his transformation was quick and painless.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to say sorry again for the horrible AN at the start of this chapter, as for LAT there is only about another seven or eight chapter and then I am finished.**

**thank you all for reading/reviewing/following =D they make me very happy to see them in my inbox.**

**lily.**


	26. Chapter 26 THe bitch in the kitchen

**Hi all, so I hope you like this chapter, this is the last one for a while as I have to rewrite chapter 27 through to 29 as they got a bit to violate….and I didn't like where it went, I'll try to post the next one as quickly as I can. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter twenty six the bitch in the kitchen

Bella sighed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes; she wondered vaguely what had awoken her from such a peaceful slumber.

As another bang followed by muffled voices floated up to her she realized that whoever was arguing down stairs had awoken her from her peaceful slumber.

Hearing feet pound up the stairs caught Bella's attention; she rolled her son over and hopped up from the bed, intending to intersect the person who was pounding up the stairs from waking her little boy.

Opening the door slightly she backed up as she came face to chest with Daniel.

Smiling at the over eager wolf she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sam told me, to tell you, that you gotta stay here, a few rouge vampires are pushing the boundary lines."

Bella frowned in concern. "Are they going to be alright?"

Daniel smiled. "This is a piece of cake, we got this," he stated. Daniel's eyes traveled to the bed before he added, "But Sam wants you to stay here with Anthony and if anything goes wrong, Brady is staying here just in case."

Bella nodded, "Well good luck." she whispered.

"Hey," Daniel whisper shouted. "No worries we are built for this." Taking a step back he turned on the ball of his foot before stepping out of the hallway. Turning back around, "Oh and Paul should be here soon so stay put." he added with a wave and a bounce in his step.

Smiling to him Bella closed the door before walking back over to the bed, slipping under the covers with her son, she brushed his curls off of his forehead, kissing him lightly she tried to not let fear grip at her heart.

She remembered sitting up with Billy, waiting for Jacob to come home from his patrols, she remembered the feeling of hopelessness as she watched him walk into the forest.

The foreboding feeling she felt, when she had been on the run with Jasper and Alice, when James was after her was back with a vengeance.

She felt the urge to run with her son, creep up in her.

She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she felt like something was going to go very wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Bella closed her eyes, she felt her heart hummer in her chest as she waited for the feeling to disappear.

It wasn't until she felt her stomach growl that she realized that she would had to of been sitting there for a while.

Rising from the bed, she rubbed at the ache that had appeared in her ruined shoulder, lightly tracing the scars that were on her arm, she shivered.

She didn't ever want to relive that pain again, as she felt her skin tear and give way under Jacob's claws as he ripped her up.

Pulling herself away from those types of thoughts she wandered out of the door, shutting it quietly behind her before descending the stairs, she hoped that it was late enough for Emily to have gone to bed, or at least be in the living room so she didn't need to speak to that woman.

Stepping off the last step she looked around the kitchen, noticing it empty she sighed slightly in relief.

Hoping that Sam wouldn't mind, if she made her and Anthony a sandwich she walked over to the fridge, opening it she stared at the content of it.

"Are you right there?" Emily snarled as she appeared behind Bella.

Hearing someone behind her Bella jumped in fright, before spinning around to face Emily, placing a hand on her heart Bella stated, "I was just making a sandwich, I didn't realize you were up."

"Why wouldn't I be up?" Emily sneered, "It's my imprint that's out there after all."

Smiling at her Bella nodded her head. "Ok" she whispered, "I'll just go back up with Anthony."

"Oh no," Emily said sarcasm dripping from her every pore as she spoke to Bella. "Continue to make yourself at home, heaven knows that's what whores do."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked.

"You heard me," Emily chirped, as she stared at Bella with her arms crossed across her chest and a smug smile on her lips. "Or has too much of your whorish behavior ruined your hearing?"

"Where the hell do you get off calling me the whore?" Bella snapped as she stepped closer to Emily. "I'm not the one that slept with my cousin's fiancée."

"Sam's mine!" Emily snarled, "and you are not going to ruin anything else."

"What are you talking about?" Bella demanded, "I haven't ruined anything."

Emily snorted, "Oh please" she hissed, her eyes narrowing further as she inched towards the staircase. "Poor sweet Isabella," Emily mocked, her hands coming up to her face, as she turned her head on the side. "Jacob raped me, Paul save me from the big bad wolf." Straightening her head Emily snipped, "You ruined Dianna and Jacob's relationship as well as put such disgusting thought into the wolves' heads. You would of loved every minute Jacob had sex with you, you probably begged him to turn wolf." Travelling her eyes up and down Bella's body she spat, "After all, aren't all white trash into animals?"

Before Bella could comprehend what she had done, her hand had risen and a sharp crack was heard throughout the room. "How dare you?" Bella hissed. "I would watch who your calling a whore, when you are the most disgusting person I have met." Taking a deep breath Bella eyed Emily as she continued, "I wasn't the one that lied for months to someone who I pretend was my friend, I didn't cozy up to my cousin's fiancé either, nor am I the spineless bitch that spreads rumors like wild fire."

Emily laughed lightly, "Oh Bella you're so naive, do you think for one minute that you actually intimidate me with your words, you've got to remember that I actually have a wolf, the gods deemed me worthy of someone, can you say the same."

Bella stood silent, she wasn't sure what Emily was playing at, but she knew that she was up to something, and she was certain that she wasn't the only one involved in her little scam.

"That's what I thought," Emily's smug voice rang throughout the silent house. "Even you know you're not worthy of anything."

Tilting her chin up Bella stated, "What is it that you're trying to get at Emily?"

Emily smiled, "That you're nothing, but a whore and a puppy breeder."

Anthony, Bella's mind screamed.

Her son wasn't safe here and she knew that Emily knew that too.

Swallowing lightly, Bella knew that Sam had posted a wolf out the front to protect them, that the said wolf can hear every word that Emily was saying and she knew that if the wolf pack thought Emily was a threat the wolf outside would intervene.

"You leave my son out of this," Bella hissed.

"Your son?" Emily asked, "Don't you mean Jacob's?"

"Jacob?" Bella asked.

Hearing the glass door open behind her, Bella relaxed as she realized that Brady had come into the house to intervene.

"Yeah," Emily patronized "you know the wolf standing behind you."

"What?" Bella squeaked as she turned around.

Spotting a man that looked to be more like his wolf then human, she backed away from him and straight into Emily.

Emily grabbed Bella, holding her captive as she stated, "You see Bella." She whispered, "The Alpha of the pack knows his son is going to phase."

"Alpha?" Bella whispered as she struggled against Emily's hold, bringing her foot up she kicked her in the shin.

Emily let go of Bella with a little omf, pushing her towards Jacob.

As she collided with Jacob's chest, she tried to right herself before bands of steel wrapped around her pulling her into his chest.

Her palm stuck to the dirt and now she was closer she know the fluid was blood.

Turning her head away she tried to not throw up all over him.

Pushing against his chest, she tried to wriggle out of his embrace.

"You bitch," Emily shouted as she reached out and grasped a handful of Bella's hair, pulling it from her scalp, "I hope Jacob kills you painfully."

Jacob growled as he licked up Bells exposed neck, "All mine" he muttered as he gripped her tighter.

Feeling her chest compress, Bella screamed as she felt something give way and crack, pain blossoming in her right side, leaving her breathless.

As she felt Jacob's hand close around her throat, her last thought was of her little boy that was tucked away in the spare room upstairs.

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/following.**

**Lily. **


	27. Chapter 27 Running Home

**Hi all, so I have fixed up this chapter and my amazing Beta double checked it, the next few should be up within a fortnight, but I promise I will try to post them as close as I can, sorry for the long wait, but we have had flood damage and power lines down the last few days with the heavy rains in my side of Australia, so for some reason I am able to post this chapter (cross fingers you get this) but am unable to post reviews without the server going down.**

**hope you enjoy...**

Chapter Twenty-Seven running home

Paul rubbed persistently at his heart as he pulled over on the interstate.

He know that as a wolf he couldn't be having a heart attack and he hasn't had heart burn in years, not since he was stupid enough to try Kim's cooking.

Rubbing at his chest again, he threw his car into Drive before easing off the edge of the road.

Heart burn or not he had to get to Seattle; the quicker he got there the quicker he could leave and be with his Bella.

Paul knew that he had a creepy grin on his face every time he thought about Bella and he was glad for it.

After all, Bella was his ever after.

He knew it as the man and even as the wolf, he knew that she was the one for him.

And Anthony was an added bonus for them both, he already got a pup to look after and teach right from wrong, to lick the cake bowl after Bella had finished with it, and to teach him how to woo women.

As he drove another mile, the pain in his chest worsened causing him to pull over again, breathing through it Paul clutched at his chest.

What the hell was this?

With a grunt, Paul grabbed his phone and dialed Jared's number; his best friend would be able to make sense of this.

On the third ring he felt something inside him snap, with a snarl his phone was crushed and he felt his wolf take over.

Darting from his car, he jumped the railing on the side of the road, before he could even take a breath, the wolf had taken over.

With a howl he let the wolf turn and lead him towards La push, as he felt the wind past through his fur, he felt his brother's phasing in one after the other.

"Paul," Jared shouted.

"Why are you all phased?" Paul asked.

"Anthony's phasing," Sam stated.

Looking through his brothers' eyes Paul felt his heart squeeze as he saw his beautiful Bella clutching at a trembling Anthony.

_Bella,_ Paul shouted in his thoughts. _Get her away from him, she'll get hurt being that close._

The wolf in him howled for his mate as they run towards LA Push.

Feeling Sam leave his head, he pushed the wolf to run faster.

His mate needed him, his pup needed him.

With a snarl he leaped over a fallen tree, _tell Bella I'm on my way,_ Paul growled.

He felt Jared leave his mind as he willed the wolf to run faster.

At top speed he knew he could make it to La Push in a few hours.

Paul watched through Jared's eyes as Sam scooped them both up and started to run them towards La Push, towards their own land, where he knew his mate would be safer near his pack.

_We will look after her Paul_ Embry promised.

_I wonder what color he'll be, will he be red like Jake?_ Collin's innocent question made Paul snarl, his wolf wanted to rip the insolent pup apart.

Anthony may not be his biologically, but the wolf agreed with the human, Anthony was theirs, Paul would be taking care of them from now on, not anyone else, especially not one Jacob Black.

And if it meant beating up his pack to protect the boy he would.

Hearing his thoughts Collin whimpered as he shied away, _I was just asking_, he stated.

_Well keep your questions to yourself, _Paul snarled.

Flicking to watch through Daniel's and Seth's mind as they ran the perimeter for a while he felt his wolf calm down lightly at them protecting their land.

_He really likes Bella doesn't he,_ Leah asked as she trotted alongside Sam.

_Who?_ Paul asked.

_Your wolf,_ Leah answered with a roll of her massive eyes.

_Yeah,_ Paul stated, I _feel like she's, my everything and Anthony is an extension to my everything._ Paul paused as his mind flashed to the last moment he had with Anthony, he had helped Bella to bathe the boy, he ended up with more water on himself then on the little boy, until he had added the little bottle of bubbles that Old Mrs. Altera had thrust at him a few months ago, as soon as the bubbles hit the water he had calmed down and started to enjoy the bath.

_He's a good kid,_ Leah stated.

_Yeah,_ Paul agreed, _can you turn your head a little to the left i want to make sure that their alright._

With a frustrated sigh, Leah turned her eyes to focus on Sam as he stepped through the trees in Sam's backyard, the she wolf's eyes narrowing as they looked at Emily.

_She better not hurt my Bella,_ Paul snarled.

_We will watch her,_ Leah added as she phased to her human skin.

Sighing Paul continued to run towards La Push, he would reach La Push soon and until then his pack can look after his little family.

It wasn't until Paul was an hour out of La Push that the alert of leeches trying to get into La Push was sounded.

Trying to not distract his brothers from their fight Paul looked through the eyes of Brady as he watched the house with him.

_Embry!_ Leah screamed in their joint mind causing Paul's steps to falter slightly, tuning into Leah's mind he watched as Embry lay motionless on the ground; his shallow pants the only indication that he was in fact alive.

With a snarl, Leah jumped on the leech, biting through its hard granite neck and with a twist the leech had no head.

Paul could taste the leech as he looked through Leah's eyes, as she gently nudged Embry to see if he was ok.

_I'm alright Lee._ Embry wheezes as he straightened himself out and he coughed once before rising to his feet.

Seeing that his brother was alright, Paul went back to look through Brady's eyes, as he searched for the younger wolf's mind he frowned as he come up blank.

_Brady?_ Paul called.

At the silence, worry started to rise within Paul.

_Sam,_ Paul shouted! _Where's Brady?_ he asked.

Having finished with ripping up the leeches and toasting there body parts, Sam answered _We're heading to Emily's now, I'm sure he's just phased human for a toilet break._

Taking his Alpha's word, Paul continued to run towards La Push.

He would be there soon enough.

As soon as his paws touched the soil of Forks, Paul's wolf whined in frustration.

They were so close, so close, but they still had a little to go.

His mind erupting into chaos was the first sign his wolf needed to know that his mate was in danger.

As the shouts and tangled thoughts of his brothers invaded his mind, Paul winced.

Pulling from their thoughts he managed to get that Jacob, Emily, Anthony kidnapped Bella, Brady missing.

_What the hell is going on?_ Paul shouted.

_Enough_ Sam ordered, _Everyone calm down_.

As the collective mind went silent, Paul still felt all their tension.

Paul asked again, _What is going on?_

_Paul_ Sam started, _Bella's gone._

_Gone?_ Paul snarled _How can she be gone._ Running through the trees he past the Black's house, then the Clearwater's before he even knew he was at Sam's.

_Bella's gone_.

His mind was on a loop of Sam's words.

_Bella's gone_.

Pushing through the trees Paul phased to human as he saw Sam's back steps.

All round him Paul could smell Jacob, blood and Emily.

"Paul" Sam shouted as he exited the house, the pack close behind him.

"What happened?" Paul snarled his chest heaving as he tried to fight off the need to phase.

Eyeing him, Sam placed a comforting hand on Paul's arm, "From what we can gather, Jacob knocked out Brady, and took Bella."

Paul knew he should be concerned with his brother's safety, but he was more concerned about Bella and about Anthony.

Fuck Anthony.

"Anthony?" Paul asked.

"He's here Paul," Leah stated as she stepped out of the house. "He's sleeping in the spare bedroom."

Nodding Paul brushed past them to see Anthony, bounding up the stairs he threw open the door, breathing in deeply Bella's scent, it still lingered in the air around her son.

Approaching the bed, Paul gently brushed his fingers across Anthony's brow. "Hey buddy," he whispered.

"Hey," Anthony whispered back with a yawn. "Where's mum?" he asked.

"I'm sorry buddy," Paul stated as he scooped him up for a cuddle. "I tried to get here in time."

"Where's mummy?" Anthony asked again as he hugged Paul.

"Mummy's gone to visit someone for a while, she should be back soon I promise."

Anthony yawned again as he stated, "Did you hear Paul, I'm going to be a wolf."

"Yeah," Paul's tone taking on that of surprise.

"Yeah," Anthony stated. "Mummy says I'm going to be grey like you."

Paul winced, he wished Anthony would, be he knew like everyone else that Anthony would probably reflect Jacob's wolf; like father, like son.

Kissing his head lightly, Paul left the little boy to rest as he left the room, walking down the stairs he turned towards his pack.

Starring at Sam he stated, "Let's go get my mate back."

"Paul."

"I'm going to kill Jacob with my bare hands," Paul growled as he followed his pack out of the house. Leah and Daniel were staying behind to watch Brady and Anthony.

As Paul walked through the forest he felt something with in the pack snap as they welcomed their wolves.

Something savage and angry pulsed through them as they formed their formation behind Sam, walking beside Embry he noticed the limp he had as he tried to walk beside them.

At Paul's silent question of why are you here while your hurt.

Embry replied, "I feel like I need to be there when whatever happens, happens."

**thanks for reading/reviewing/following.**

**lily.**


	28. Chapter 28 Torture

**Hi all so here is chapter twenty eight, it has VIOLENCE, NEAR RAPE, and I suppose it would be called ATTEMPTED MARKING, and TORTURE.**

**So if you don't like this then scroll to the next chapter as this whole chapter is bad….very very bad. **

**For those who are going to read it good luck, and remember I warned you in advance. For the others I'll just leave a little note at the bottom of the page, on what happens without the messy business.**

Chapter Twenty Eight torture

Bella groaned as she came too.

Feeling a hard substance on her cheek she tried to sit up, catching her breath, she groaned as she leaned against the wall behind her.

Her throat hurt to swallow and her lungs hurt to draw in a breath. She felt as if something inside her was broken, she supposed that when Jacob had grabbed her around her middle he had cracked a rib or something along those lines.

Blinking against the sharp light that hung above her head, Bella licked her very dry lips as she took in her surroundings.

She noticed that what she was sitting on was in fact stone, it wasn't concrete, and that everywhere she looked, looked liked that same rock was surrounding her, she strained her ears and picked up a bubbling stream somewhere near wherever she was.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Looking across the room, Bella watched as Jacob moved out of the shadows that he was hiding in, taking in his appearance she swallowed lightly, as she eyed his bare bloodied chest, the mud and dirt caked to his bare form, it made her wander slightly if he was well, but as soon as she looked up into his eyes, she drew in a sharp breath as she met the crazed look in them. His eyes had a yellow ring around the iris, he looked as if he had been fighting with himself only to have lost and the monster to have won.

She supposed that the wolf was the monster in this equation, trying to make herself as small as possible, she tried to stop the whimper that was building up in her throat.

This wasn't the same Jacob that she had known, the same Jacob that made mud pies with her or stole kisses when their dad's were watching sports in the next room.

No, this one was wild, feral and unpredictable as he stared at her.

Trying to stay as still as possible, she didn't want to cause the man in front of her to do anything stupid, she remembered the pain as Jacob had sliced through her the last time and she had no desire to experience that again.

Daniel had said that Paul was coming and she hoped that Paul would still come; if he didn't, she prayed that he would look after Anthony for her.

Either way she knew that she needed to stall, even if it lead to the pain she had experienced beforehand, she needed to give Paul and the pack time to get to her, to save her.

Finding her voice Bella asked, "Where am I?"

Jacob lifted his top lip as he sprung from the other side of the cave, "Somewhere, where you will never leave." Stopping in front of her, he ran a hand down her cheek, his nails scratching at the tender skin. "I would have given you anything," he whispered. "But you chose to have Paul Lahote touch you," he snarled.

Deciding to change the subject Bella asked, "What happened to Brady and Emily?"

Wrapping his hand in her hair, he grabbed a bit of it in his fist, before tugging on it. "Sam's bitch," he snarled. "I left her to take care of my offspring, as for that worthless pup, he's taken care of."

The blood, Bella realized must have been Brady's.

"Oh god," Bella whispered. "You killed Brady."

Tugging her head sharply by her hair, Jacob snarled, "I'll do as I please."

"Why?" Bella sobbed as she tried to ease the strain in her neck. "Why would you do something like this?"

"You left," he stated as he ran his hand down her clothed front, ripping her shirt as he went, his nails digging into her flesh leaving a bloody trail. "Now my son is going to be pack, I can't allow him into such a disgrace of a pack, it needs to change and the changes as always revolve around you."

"You're after the pack?" Bella panted as she tried to push Jacob off her, wiggling slightly into a somewhat comfortable position. "What do I have to do with the pack, I'm not a wolf."

Jacob snarled, as he grabbed her holding her in place. "You shouldn't have left," he shouted. "If you didn't leave, I would have you and my offspring. You should have listened when we told you to stay, you should have learned your place instead of sticking your nose where it didn't belong."

Looking into his eyes, Bella realized with a start that his eyes had taken on a black color, there was none of his brown showing through. It was like he was a completely different person, she remembered seeing that exact look before he had phased, after he had raped her.

"Jacob?" she whispered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

The man above her snarled, "Now you beg for the man, you stupid, foolish, girl."

With a start, Bella realized she was dealing with the wolf, not the man; she needed to tread carefully if she wanted to see Anthony and Paul again.

Trying to cover up her exposed front further, she whimpered lightly, as tears fell down her cheeks, she didn't know how to handle this situation, she shakily tried to wipe at her eyes.

She needed to be strong; she needed to be the type of person that deserved to have Paul and Anthony to be proud of.

Finding some courage she asked, "What about Anthony?" She shouted, "What did you do to Anthony?"

"The boy is safe," Jacob muttered as he bit at her collar bone, his teeth sinking into her exposed neck.

Bella screamed at the pain, pushing at Jacob's chest with all her might, she needed to get away from him; she knew that Kim had a bite in the exact place that Jacob bit him and she didn't like the fact that he had just done it to her.

Pulling his teeth away from her collar bone, Bella felt a piece of her flesh give way under his jaw as he sat up, he spat the piece of her skin he had in his mouth before going back to lick at her flowing blood. "You're mine," he stated as he tried to rid her of her pants.

"No!" Bella screamed as she wiggled under him, bring her knees up she hit him in his groin.

As Jacob bulked under the pain, Bella wiggled out from under him, scurrying across the cave she tried to get away from him.

Reaching out his hand, Jacob snagged her ankle as she ran past.

With a startled scream Bella hit the ground, bring her arms up to protect her face the best she could from the fall.

Bella felt herself being turned around before she felt a blow to her stomach, gasping for breath, Bella tried to push him away from her.

"You fucking whore," Jacob snarled, spit falling out of his mouth as he laid over her. "You think that's going to stop me from getting what I want?" Two hands tugging and ripping at her jeans.

"What about your imprint?" Bella shouted. "What about Dianna?"

"She can't give me pups," Jacob grunted as he continued to tug at her jeans

"How do you know that?" Bella asked, franticly trying to keep his hands off of her.

"She's been trying for a while and still no pup," he ran his nose along her jaw again. "Unlike you, I played once and I got a pup."

Bella winced slightly, "The human side of you, where is he?"

"He's here," the wolf muttered, as he succeeded in getting Bella's pants down. "Weak, little, human, girl." He chuckled, "All mine."

Crossing her legs at the thighs she caught the rough denim material between them. "Please don't," Bella begged as she brought her hands down to faultier his movements.

"Stop it," the wolf hissed, jerking her hands away.

"Please Jacob, please," she begged. "I'll do anything, just please don't rape me," she choked out.

She couldn't handle that again, the feeling of him all over her, she couldn't do it again, after being with Paul; she knew that she would always be with Paul. But something in this situation told her that Jacob can't get in between her legs, something in her knew that if they had sex she would be bound to him for life and she couldn't allow that.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes" Bella cried, "please don't."

"Too bad," Jacob hissed "because I'm going to anyway."

Bella screamed turning her face away from him. "No," she sobbed, as she tried to wiggle out from under him, tugging on her ruined pants.

Jacob hummed lightly, "I remember you did the exact same thing last time." He whispered, "Struggling and wiggling."

Bella hissed lightly as she tried to wiggle out of his grip, the bite on her shoulder seemed to open up further as she struggled.

"You couldn't have just stayed could you?" he hissed as he pushed he shoulders down to the ground. "Why weren't you happy enough to just be with me?" he shouted. "If you would have stayed, none of this would have happened, I would of seen my pup every day and gotten rid of that bitch ages ago," he spat as he applied more pressure to her shoulders, ensuring that she couldn't move.

Bella hissed in pain.

"But you had to leave," he snarled as he grabbed her arms in one hand pulling them above her head, as she tried to scratch at him.

"Oh God stop, please stop," Bella begged as she sobbed.

"But now he phases," Jacob cooed. "Like father, like son," he whispered as he ran his hand down Bella's face, tracing the bloody gashes he left on her skin.

"Anthony will never be like you," Bella screamed as she tried to move away from him.

"Anthony," Jacob laughed. "Billy," he corrected as he went back to tracing over the bloody gashes on her cheek.

"Billy?" Bella screamed as she tried to move her arm out of his way.

"Yes," the wolf answered. "We could smell our half brother before anyone could, it was disgusting growing up with him and everything," he hissed. "But you left the evidence where anyone could read it."

"Read it?" Bella asked as she panted for breath, as Jacob lowered himself on to her, his weight crushing her chest and making it difficult to breathe.

"The fucking letter," he snarled as he bit her on the top of her soft arm, the flesh giving way as his teeth sank into it.

Bella screamed again, "Letter?"

"We had to see if you really left, sneaky little girl went and got samples of all of ours DNA too," Jacob cooed as his body shuffled down hers. "None of us would have known that I had a brother if it wasn't for you."

"Embry," Bella whispered.

Jacob snarled, his large hand come to squeeze her neck in his anger. "Do not say his name, I am the only one that is going to take the Alpha position that the imposter holds," he paused as he applied more pressure to her throat.

Feeling the breath leave her lungs, Bella hoped Anthony was going to be loved and cherished without her.

**So…. When I originally wrote this, it was pretty messed up and Bella nearly died, but I figured I needed to tone it down some, so a torture scene less, and lot less screaming, begging, blood lose you had this. **

**OK… for those who didn't read this chapter a basic summary is Jacob kidnapped bella, tries to mark her, you find out his Embry's half brother, and that Jacob is completely nuts, you also find out that Jacob believes Emily stayed at Sam's house with Anthony, which my smart readers you know from the last chapter she wasn't there which brings up the question where's Emily?**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/following.**

**lily**


	29. Chapter 29 Rescue

**Here is chapter twenty-nine, its written in Embry's POV because I love Embry, and I figured I could do it, this has some VIOLENCE in it but that's about it. **

**Hope you all like it. **

Chapter twenty-nine

Embry Call couldn't believe the year he was having.

Not only was one of his best friends completely insane, his wolf was starting to act up too.

He was literally balls deep in Leah Clearwater when the distress call had been sent out.

It took him a total of two seconds to make her cum before he removed himself from her spent form.

As Leah crawled across the floor on her knees at him to finish him off, he wished that he could have allowed it, but instead he hurled her up off the floor and stated that Sam needed them.

Not only did he not get to finish, he had to go fight vampires with a raging hard on.

Even Leah's calm words of, I'll fix that for you later, hadn't been able to stop his wolf from thrusting her to the forest floor and mounting her.

Hearing Sam in his head had stopped him from even thinking about Leah, Sex and animalistic wolf sex in the same sentence.

He could smell this new scent that Leah was giving off that made his wolf crazy.

In fact, in the last month his wolf had done nothing, but want out, it was like it had something to prove and it needed to do it then and there.

Racing towards where the vampires had gotten through there defences, he tried to not let his wolf take over like he normally did.

He didn't know what was wrong with his wolf, but he didn't want it in control, he feared that something would happen to his Leah, to his pack, if he let his wolf out.

He definitely felt that the two of them were different people.

He knew that the older wolves had embraced the wolf fully, letting the wolf have a huge part in their human lives.

And he at one point welcomed it, along with Quil, but after seeing Jacob slowly lose himself to the wolf, he didn't believe it was a good thing anymore.

His wolf disagreed.

But the little victory he feels when he fights his wolf, always seemed to mean that he took two steps back, because the wolf was always lurking at the surface of his being.

Ripping apart the vampires was a relief, he felt like he was in control.

Hell, even he could admit that seeing his Leah rip that vampires head off made him even hotter for her then he already was.

Just the thought of sinking back into her warm body was enough to make him tingle all over.

He knew that he should never let his mind wonder for too long when fighting vampires, but he didn't realize he had let a vampire get a hold of him until he heard Leah's screams in his mind.

As he felt his mind go blank he panicked.

He had gotten himself killed, before he could even tell Leah he loved her.

Feeling the blood pounding in his ears was the first sign he had that he was alive, the second was the fact that he could smell his Leah.

With a whimper he realized that he was alive.

Alive, but he could feel where the leech had got a hold of him, he felt like he shoulder was dislocated and at least a rib or two were broken.

"I'm alright," Embry stated as he tried to rise, hacking slightly, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs.

"Oh Embry," Leah whispered as she nuzzled his face, before licking his muzzle. "I thought I had lost you."

"Never," Embry stated as he tried to stand.

Looking around him, he noticed that all that was left of the vampires was a putrid smoke pile.

Sighing a breath of relief; he let Leah cuddle up to him, he felt his wolf relax at having her near him.

Wincing slightly as he put pressure on his right paw, he tried to not let his pain be known as he came to congregate near Sam.

"Great job everyone," Sam commented as he headed towards Emily's house. "Let's get you looked at, Embry."

Nodding his massive head, Embry fall into stride with Leah; rubbing his massive head against her side before looking ahead of him he sighed.

He really liked Leah.

It bothered him that his wolf liked her too.

Normally he wouldn't have care, but since Bella came back into town, it was like their wolves were becoming something else, like the changes revolved around her or her son.

Anthony already smelled like pack, like another wolf.

He wandered vaguely if Bella would be able to stick around with her son a wolf or whether she would run.

Deciding not to go down that road while phased, he smiled slightly as he spotted Emily's house.

He felt the confusion register in Sam's mind at the fact that his truck was gone and he could only sense one strong heart beat, the other was really weak.

Phasing along with the rest of his pack, he winced as he felt his injuries adjust to his human skin, rolling his shoulder he slipped his torn jeans on and buttoned them up.

He watched as Sam walked around the house shouting for Emily.

Gripping Leah's arm lightly he stated, "Check Anthony."

Watching his Leah walk away, he knew it wasn't time for him to look at her ass, but he couldn't help, but get one look in before walking around the edge of the house; his hearing leading him to the weak heartbeat.

As the smell of blood filled his nostrils he picked up his pace.

As he spotted his fallen brother, he blinked quickly taking in the blood that seemed to seep from the back of Brady's skull.

Rushing over he shouted for one of the other wolves to come give him a hand.

Him and Daniel each grabbed a hand and hurled there brother up and rushed him to the house.

Applying pressure to the back of his Brady's head Embry stated, "We need to get a doctor here as soon as we can."

"The healer isn't in this week," Quil stated as he handed Embry another bandage.

"Cullen," Embry stated. "Someone call Cullen."

He felt the vibrations in his voice before he even realized that he had Alpha ordered his brothers to ring Carlisle.

Feeling rather than seeing Sam walk back into the house he stated, "I've ordered Carlisle here"

Sam nodded at Embry, "Emily's gone in the truck."

Embry nodded, "Before or after Bella was taken?"

"I don't know," Sam stated breathing deeply. "Fuck all I can smell is fear and Jacob."

Embry hummed.

Hearing howls and yips through the door made both Embry and Sam look outside.

"I had better go calm them down," Sam stated.

"I'll wait here with Brady."

Sam nodded leaving Emily's house.

Waiting there, Embry felt Leah brush his shoulders, "It's going to be alright."

Looking up into her deep brown eyes, he kissed her jaw lightly. "Leah," he whispered.

"Don't say it," she begged as she clutched his head to her breast. "I feel as though I might lose you today." She whispered, "Like something is changing."

"Yeah," he agreed, kissing her clothed chest, before pulling away and focusing on Brady.

"Cullen's coming," Quil stated as he stepped back into the house. "So is Paul."

Nodding Embry, switched the bloody cloths around for a clean one.

They didn't need to wait long before Paul came bounding through the house taking the stairs two at a time to get to Anthony.

Looking at Leah he whispered, "Will you stay here and protect Brady and Anthony from the leech"

Leah nodded her head, kissing Embry on the nose, "You have to go?"

He knew it was more of a statement then a question, so he just rose from the seat, lightly brushing his blood free hand down Leah's cheek as he followed the now determined Paul out of the house.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he welcomed the wolf.

"Let's go get my mate back," Paul snarled as he stared at Sam.

"Paul," Sam warned.

Embry knew the next words out of Sam's mouth would have to do with unity and family.

"I'm going to kill Jacob with my bare hands," Paul growled.

Embry watched as Leah and Daniel stood in the doorway watching their pack leave.

Embry was certain he was the first that felt it, like a snap had resounded throughout the pack and they were reaching a place where they were meant to be, like something was going to happen and they were needed to protect their people from it.

Something savage and angry pulsed through them as they formed formation behind Sam, Embry stepped into Jared's old place as second in command he wasn't sure when the change happened, but he welcomed it for once.

He was going to welcome his wolf if it meant all his people were safe.

At Paul's silent question of why?

Embry replied, "I feel like I need to be there when whatever happens happens." At his brother's silence he followed his Alpha.

"Spread out, when you pick up his scent howl," Sam commanded.

Embry noticed even though Sam was running the pack, he could feel his worry for Emily in the front of his mind, he hoped his brother was able to make it without going after her instead of finding Bella and Jacob like he was meant too.

Embry broke from formation heading due east, as soon as he smelt a fresher trail of Jacob he felt his wolf howl inside him.

A more primal desire fell to the front of his mind, causing his steps to faultier as he spotted a cave in the side of the mountains.

Now he could smell Bella and Jacob.

He heard the screams of pain causing him to shout to his brothers the location before phasing human.

Forgoing pulling on his pants, he rounded the entrance of the cave, as quietly as he could he walked further into the cave; thanking his advanced eye sight he blinked as light came to the area, frowning at the lamps that reflected off the roof.

He realized that Jacob must have been planning this for a while, as he caught sight of bottles of water, clothes and food in one corner, the cave itself was well lit, if not damp it was liveable for a short period of time.

Hearing a scream again he stared in horror as he watched Jacob choking the life out of a lifeless looking Bella, he could see her clothes were ripped open and bloody.

Barrelling over, Embry grabbed Jacob around the scruff of his neck and threw him towards the entrance of the cave and away from the broken form of Bella.

With a snarl, Jacob bared his teeth at Embry.

"Jake," Embry whispered, spreading his arms wide and away from his body, slowly trying to shepherd Jacob out of the cave, taking a whiff Embry crinkled his nose at the smell of Bella's blood.

Looking at his brother he saw that Jacob was more animal at the minute then he was human, his eyes were a feral yellow and he was literally frothing at the mouth.

"Jake," Embry called again.

"Brother," Jacob snarled as he stepped towards Embry.

Taking a step closer to Jacob, Embry made sure that he couldn't get past him, "You're better than this Jacob, whatever your problem is, we can fix this."

"You can't fix this," Jacob snarled. "You'll always be here."

"Me?" Embry asked.

"You," Jacob snarled as he lunged.

Taking the blow to his stomach, Embry blocked the next one, twisting his body he grabbed Jacob around his throat and pulled him back towards the entrance of the cave and away from Bella.

He felt his wolf roar inside him, he felt his wolf force itself from his skin before he could even help it.

Before he realized it, he had shoved Jacob the last few meters out of the cave with him phasing.

As Jacob phased into his huge red wolf, Embry bared his teeth.

He saw Paul rush around the fighting wolves and go into the cave behind them, before he focused on Jacob.

As the dark mind of Jacob's clashed with his, he knew that the rest of the pack had phased out, as he watched Jacob rape Bella the first time, followed by the argument him and his wolf had, followed by his wolf helping him hide what he did to his brothers.

He watched as Jacob broke into Chief Swan's house, knocking a letter addressed to Bella from the table on to the floor, he watched in fascination as Jacob tore open the letter, reading that Embry Call and Jacob Black had a 50% genetic similarity, made him pull out of Jacob's head.

Jacob.

_We are not brothers_ Jacob snarled as he lunged at Embry.

Moving out of the way, Embry snapped his massive jaws at Jacob's exposed flank. _Why didn't you tell me? _

_You didn't have a right to know._

"_It concerned me,"_ Embry argued as he circled Jacob. _You knew I've been wondering my whole life who my dad is._

_You're not a Black_, Jacob snarled as he barrel rolled Embry. _You're not my brother._

Embry felt the hurt at Jacob's words wash away as he rolled over Jacob, pinning him to the floor.

_You'll never be Alpha,_ Jacob snarled as his massive jaws clamped down on Embry's paw.

With a yelp Embry drew back. "_Alpha?"_ he asked, all this is to do with a stupid title.

_Alpha goes to the first born Black._

He remembered the conversation with Old Quil and Sam when Jacob wouldn't take the position.

First born Black, Embry was born in January while Jacob was born in June.

Embry was older.

_I'm older_, Embry stated as he limped on his paw.

Jacob snarled, as he lunged at Embry.

_Jacob_, Embry shouted as he threw him off of himself. Pinning Jacob again he grabbed him at the throat, _You will stop this now._

Embry wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had pinned Jacob down or he had given a command, but something shifted in the air.

They all felt it.

To Embry it was like a thousand cables tightened him to the Reservation, every tree, rock, person, his pack, he even felt tied to the dirt at his feet.

As he felt Jacob choking under him, he waited for him to stop struggling.

"Embry"

Removing his jaws from Jacob, Embry phased human to look at Sam and Collin, he felt the urge to kick the now very human and naked Jacob at his feet.

"It was his wolf," Embry stated. "Not Jacob."

"How can you tell?" Sam asked.

Embry shrugged, he wasn't sure how he knew, he just knew. Deciding he had better be honest with them he stated, "I don't know." Scratching at some of the dried blood on his hand he continued, "I don't know what just happened."

Clapping the now Alpha on the shoulder Sam nodded his head. "It'll be alright, Em," he reassured. "What would you have us do?"

Looking around, Embry watched as his pack assembled around him, he noticed that Paul clutched Bella like she was made of glass, he noted that he had managed to find a blanket and medical supplies, with a once over, he realized his brother had managed to stop her bleeding for now.

Swallowing, Embry nodded to Paul, as he found his voice, "We need to get Bella some help, Forks Hospital would be the best bet." Eyeing Paul's naked legs he added, "You might want to put pants on beforehand Paul." Turning to eye Jacob's form he frowned. "Sam and Quil can I get your help with Jacob then we will go find Emily for you Sam."

As Sam's shoulders relaxed, Embry knew that he had said the right thing to the wolf.

As the wolves moved through the forest, Embry wasn't sure how everyone was going to act towards the new changes.

All he knew was that he had power pumping through his veins; he and his wolf were one.

**So... hands up who thought it would be Embry fighting Jacob not Paul.**

**Embry fights Jacob for the simple fact, that Embry was and is the true Alpha of the pack, in my mind Sam never really wanted the job and was just waiting for Jacob to man up and take it, so I decided that Embry was the older brother and had rights to it, plus he wasn't insane.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/following.**

**Lily. **


	30. Chapter 30 recovery

**Hi all, sorry for the really long wait, I'm posting this before my beta reads it, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Thirty Recovery

Bella woke with a groan as she tried to move her head, looking around her surroundings she frowned as she felt a tube up her nose, trying to raise her hand she realised with a start that her arm was hooked up in wires, the other one was wrapped in a heavy bandage around her upper arm.

Trying to shift in the bed she found herself laying in she winced slightly, she was in a lot of pain, she couldn't actually pin point where it started, but she knew that she needed the pain to stop.

"Baby" A croaky voice called "stay still"

As hands helped her into an upright position, she felt the world spin around her slightly, before it all came back into focus.

"You gotta stay still bells you might pull something out" the gruff croaky voice stated again.

Bella knew that voice, smiling slightly she turned her head in the direction the voice was speaking, clearing her throat she asked "daddy?"

"Yeah baby" Charlie stated "just let me get the nurse, and I'll be back alright"

Bella nodded slightly, closing her eyes briefly.

When Bella opened her eyes again, the first thing she noticed was a warm hand resting on her forearm, and a hand laying next to hers on the pillow.

Turning her head lightly she smiled as she saw Paul, lightly brushing her lips with his forehead, she tried not to let the sleep tug her down as she wanted to know what happened.

Blinking her eyes repeatedly she swallowed the saliva in her mouth trying to get rid of the cotton ball feeling. "Paul" she slurred

Paul stirred lightly at her voice, blinking the sleep out of his eyes rapidly as he looked at her, smiling softly at Bella he whispered back "wow" before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You are so beautiful"

Bella blushed lightly as Paul continued to stare at her, as if he had never seen her before "Paul" Bella called again

"Sorry" Paul stated as he shook his head to clear his thoughts "are you in any pain?"

Bella smiled slightly "no" she whispered back "where's Anthony?"

"His staying with Sue and Charlie tonight in La Push" Paul explained as he ran a hand down her cheek.

"Is he" Bella croaked, swallowing lightly before trying to take again "has he phased?"

A smile broke out on Paul face as he nodded "yeah" he whispered "his like a ball of fluff" he stated

"Is he the colour of Jacob's wolf?" Bella asked

"Our coat reflects our emotions of the phase, you remember Quil telling you once" Paul stated as he kissed her lightly again.

"Yeah" she whispered as her eye started to feel heavy

"His nothing like Jacob" Paul assured. "His wolf form is beautiful"

Before Bella could say anything else, she felt darkness creep in on her.

It took Bella a few more days to get any information out of anyone.

She was saddened to find out that Anthony wasn't allowed to come visit her until she was able to be discharged, as at the minute he wolfed out over nothing, she was told he phased in Emily's kitchen over Quil telling him a knock knock joke.

She secretly hoped her son, at least did some form of damage to Quil, but she was saddened when the whole pack burst out laughing as Anthony the size of a Labrador just slobbered all over Quil's face.

she had found out that she had to have surgery to stop internal bleeding from when Jacob had punched her and ripped a chunk of her shoulder out, she had three broken ribs, she needed to have stitches in her shoulder, along with some on her face where Jacob had scraped his nails, and some in her upper arm where he had bitten into her. She had finger shape bruises around her throat and at her hips, wrists and across her sternum.

She was thankful that he hadn't raped her.

She was thankful that it was actual Embry that had come in and beaten up Jacob, Quil assured her that it was a bad ass fight, with it all ending with them bowing down to the awesomeness that is Embry, he off handily commented on the fact if Embry demanded they drop to their knees and suck him off they would all do it in a heartbeat.

Bella reminded Quil to stay the fuck away from her son with his horrible grammar and dirty mind.

Quil only smiled before he left the room.

It wasn't until the fourth time she woke up that she was able to see Paul again.

She took in his busted lip and shallow look in his eyes, her fingers tracing over a bruise on his jaw.

Licking her lips she asked "what happened?"

Gripping her hand to his cheek, he nuzzled it lightly before kissing it softly "nothing babe" he muttered as he ran a hand down her face, ghosting over the bruises on her throat

Humming Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow in disbelief "I don't believe you"

Paul sighed before kissing her lightly "your going to know anyway I suppose" he commented off handedly

Waiting for him to tell her Bella itched lightly at a bandage on her arm.

"I may have beaten up Quil" he stated, as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Is that all?" Bella asked "did you hit him good for me?" she asked again.

Paul looked at her before smirking at her "I broke his jaw"

"What did he do this time?" Bella asked

"Ah, um" Paul stammered lightly "he, may of...kinda...um"

"Just tell me Paul" Bella stated, her free hand coming up to rest on there clasped fingers.

"Anthony was phased with him, and he may of thought of you naked in the shower, and there may have been a sexual comment made"

Bella paused before asking "did you take a chunk out of his furry arse?"

Paul smirked as he stated "in both forms"

"Good" was all Bella said as she kissed his knuckles, the skin was still red and swollen looking.

"But he got a few good hits in" she stated as she looked at his black eye.

"The rock I rolled on did the lip, Sam did the black eye" Paul stated

"Why?" Bella asked

"I broke his hand railing, throwing Quil around" Paul stated as he kissed her lightly.

Bella laughed lightly as she shook her head "I hope Anthony doesn't think this is proper behaviour"

Paul smiled kissing her lightly "his a good kid"

It wasn't until a week later that Bella was able to go home, she felt herself antsy as she waited for Paul to bring the car to the front door, as Daniel an Embry waited with her.

As Paul helped her into the car, and buckled her in she chuckled lightly at his behaviour, as he slid into the back of the car, allowing Embry to drive it.

"So?" Bella asked

Embry cracked a smile her way, as he looked at her "what do you want to know?"

"Emily" was all Bella said to make all three of the wolves flinch.

Licking his dry lips Embry stated "we have no idea, we contacted her sister, and all she said was that Emily was staying with her for a few months, I talked to Old Quil and Mrs Quil, and she said that she was glad I stepped up to my position, and that Sam will be free from his bounds of a disgrace of an imprint if he so wished."

"So she just left Sam?" Bella asked angrily.

Embry nodded

"And Jacob?" she asked

Embry sighed "I couldn't kill him"

"What's going to happen?'' she asked as she felt Paul tug on her fingers through the seat, linking her hand with his she felt some of his strength.

Embry sighed "A trial, Old Mrs Quil will make him take a spirit walk, and make him face his own inner demons the council decided"

"So he'll get away with it?" Bella asked

"No" Paul growled "if I have a say in it he won't get away with anything concern you an Anthony"

Bella sighed resting her head on the glass. "When's this trial?" she asked

Embry cleared his throat before he stated "he goes tonight"

"Good" Bella whispered "I'm going"

"I didn't expect you to go anywhere else" Embry muttered.

Glaring at him lightly Bella turned to look back out the window her mind on her little boy that she was getting closer to by the minute.

She wondered if he had gotten taller, or if he had stayed the same high.

If he was eating all his vegetable, or did he not want to eat them now.

She sighed, squeezing Paul's hand through the seat, she tried to breath through the nerves she felt at seeing her own son.

**I hope this was worth the wait…..I will replace this chapter with an edited one as soon as my beta finishes with it.**

**Thanks lily.**


	31. Chapter 31 The trial

**This Chapter hasn't been touched by my amazing Beta yet, but I want to have this all posted before Christmas, along with a Christmas story.**

**Anyway I hope you like it, and I'll have the next two up within the next few days and an epilogue after that. **

Chapter Thirty One The Trial

Bella smiled as she looked at her son in his wolf form.

She couldn't believe he could be so beautiful.

For a giant shape shifting wolf he was small, probably the size of a Labrador, with caramel coloured fur that ran to white at his paws.

Simple put he was beautiful.

Running her hand through the silky wolf fur, Bella kissed him lightly on the nose, before smiling up at the other giant wolf that lay beside her on the ground.

Tugging on Paul's ear she stated "you're being a bit protective"

The wolf snorted before settling its head on Bella thighs, his huge brown eyes looking up at her.

"Fine" she huffed, running her fingers through his fur "you can be a good guard dog"

Paul growled lightly, before closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Bella.

Smiling Bella beaconing Anthony to join them.

Bella hummed lightly as her son's warm boy pressed against her thigh, his warmth joining Paul's cocooning her in a warm bubble.

Rubbing the bridge of her son's nose Bella couldn't help but feel the peaceful feeling rush through her.

Sitting in Sam's backyard with her wolves, Bella felt her mind wander.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen, or how she was going to be able to help her family.

She was scared that somehow Jacob would come out worse after his trial.

Bella knew she didn't want Jacob died but she liked the idea that he would pay somewhat for what he had done to her.

He had nearly killed her over his jealousy issues.

She nearly didn't get to see her son grow up.

She nearly didn't get to make love to Paul again

Or even see her grandchildren.

As she felt two big warm hands cup her face, Bella jumped with a start.

The now human Paul asked "you right babe?"

Bella nodded her head, clearing her train of thoughts "yeah, I'm fine" kissing him on the lips she asked "why do you ask?"

"I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes, its time we head to Old Mrs Quil's"

"It's not being held at the council building?" Bella asked as she accepted Paul's hand up off of the grass, dusting herself down to the best of her ability. Looking up through her curtain of hair, she smiled as she watched Paul pick up the slumbering wolf pup, hoisting it into his arms where it lay with its huge head cradled under his chin. "Do you do that often?" Bella asked, as she grabbed his free hand.

Paul chuckled lightly "you're so full of questions today aren't you?"

Nodding Bella, made sure that she didn't trip over anything underneath her feet.

Sighing Paul perched his lips as he stated "the trial is held there because of the spirit journey Jacob undertook"

"I thought he was doing that today?" Bella asked

"Nope" Paul popped the p, his irritation shinning through in his voice "the future leader of the tribe, is to be punished privately"

"So he won't go to jail or anything like that will he?" Bella asked as they walked around a tree stump, she was trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, as she tried to think what would happen to the Pack if Jacob phased in jail.

Paul paused in his walk, as he swung Bella around to face him; he shivered lightly as Anthony phased to his human form in his arms.

Chuckling lightly at her nude son, Bella handed Paul the pair of shorts that Anthony was wearing before he phased, with some manoeuvring they slipped the pants up his bare legs. "I can't believe my baby isn't going to be wearing underwear"

"You don't mind that I don't" Paul stated as he raised his eyebrow

Blushing Bella muttered "with you it's all about easy access, I don't want my son to be easy access"

Paul snorted as he shook his head "I believe only his imprint would be able to out shine the spot he has for his mother"

Biting her lip Bella nodded her head.

Paul had changed the subject again, she realised that he had gotten really good at making her mind wander away from what they were talking about in the first place "you changed the subject" Bella stated.

Paul released a gush of air, as he eyed Bella before stating "no Jacob wont go to jail, and the only reason is, is because he phases, he went on a spiritual walk to figure out what happened and if he can still phase afterwards."

"So he was forced on a spirit walk?" Bella asked

Paul shrugged "you can't force the spirits Bella, if they want you they will find you"

Nodding her head Bella continued walking the path they were walking through the trees "so where does this ancient medicine woman live?"

Paul snorted "ancient my arse, the woman may look in her fifties, but she has the wit of am 18 year old, and her strength can rival ours."

"Ok" Bella held her hands up in surrender "I will never bag out the old medicine woman again"

Paul shook his head, kissing her lightly on her lips "you'll like her; she's a lot like you."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, before following him through the under growth, spotting the two huge wolves, she realised exactly how they were getting to Mrs Aterea's house, groaning Bella wrapped her hands around her middle.

She wouldn't be able to survive a wolf ride through the mountains, the boys weren't known for going easy, and with her injuries still so fresh she knew she shouldn't be getting on any of them.

Eyeing the two wolves she knew one was Quil with his chocolate coloured fur, while the other one was a sandy coloured one, sighing she stated "if I have to ride Quil, I hope you know that you wont be riding me later"

"your still to sore for sex babe" Paul stated, as he helped her on to the back of Seth, his other hand wrapping around Anthony so he didn't drop him "but I promise you can ride me all you want when your better."

Bella smiled, kissing him lightly, she grabbed a fistful of Seth's fur, tugging it Bella said "go really easy ok; if you don't you will go a month on your sister's cooking are we clear."

Seth nodded his giant head, as he rose to his feet.

"Me and Anthony will be right behind you alright babe"

Nodding her head, Bella let Seth lead her away.

The ride up the mountain was a far better experience for Bella then when she had to actually shimmy off the wolfs back, it didn't help her that she stepped on Seth's tail on the way down, and fall on her arse.

"Thanks" Bella muttered as she grabbed a fistful of Seth's fur and pulled herself up "I hope you enjoy your sister's cooking" she snarled at the laughing wolf.

Wincing slightly in pain as she walked away from Seth, she smiled at Paul as he appeared; with Anthony trotting close on his heels.

"Bella" Embry called as he walked out of the hut in front of her.

Trying not to let her eye wonder as she eyed the red paint drawn across Embry's chest, to his short leather piece of cloth that just seemed to be draped over his front, she wandered if it was a full piece for the back, or whether his arse was on display.

"Hello Embry" Bella greeted as she noticed that the other wolves were wearing similar leather skirts.

Embry pulled her into a hug, before releasing her into Paul's arms, looking down Bella smiled as she noticed him where the same sore of leather skirt.

"it's a ceremony thing" Paul answered her unspoken question "its not a skirt, its more of a piece of treated leather that's turned into a pocket of sorts, that we wear in ceremonies, or special tribal advents."

Bella nodded slightly. "I see" taking a deep breath, Bella faced the pack in front of her, as she noticed the elderly looking woman standing beside Old Quil, and Billy she realised what Paul was talking about.

She looked to be younger then her son, but at least in her sixties, she had the same red paint smeared across her cheeks as the pack did, in her hair she had black and blue feathers, along with a few shells and what looked like some stones that had been polished to gleam in the fading sun light.

The old woman stared at Bella before clearing her throat "welcome mighty protectors, and mate, we are called here to hand out the punishment of one Jacob William Black, second born son to William Ephraim Black." Her eyes seemed to lock with Bella's as she stated "due to the protectors nature, we are to handle his punishment in the old way done within our tribe, there forth Jacob black is formal charged with Imprint neglect, imprint abuse, the attack of an imprint, and the abandonment of an imprints child, harming a brother." Looking away from Bella she continued "along with attempted rape, murder and kidnapping, normally these are handled by outside forces, but the spirited deemed Jacob in need of his own punishment," Old Mrs Quil, spun on the balls of her feet to face the other direction "Jacob how do you plea to these chargers, have the spirits spoken?"

"I plea guilty, and accept any punishment from Ta Aki himself."

Bella stiffened as she looked across at her ex-best friend, gone was his sunny, happy go lucky look, and in its place stood a truly haunted man, he looked as if he had lost all of his muscle mass in the matter of days, his skin was striped with mud and dried blood, his shorts were ripped and had complete pieces missing from the fabric.

Paul pulled her close to his chest, as Anthony tried to scurry up into her arms.

Scooping up her son, she kissed his hot crown "mummy's here" she muttered as Paul wrapped his arms around them both.

"And so it shall be" Old Mrs Quil shouted as she throw some sage into the fire.

Bella watched in fascination as the flames seemed to jump to meet the herb in the middle of the air.

Bella could hear the wind pick up, and what sounded like drums beating in the distance, then grow closer, as the wind died down Bella heard one single howl followed by another and then another.

"And so the spirits have spoken" Old Mrs Quil shouted, before silence filled the area.

Bella tried to hear the noises of the forest, but it seemed that even the wind had stopped to hear Jacob's punishment.

"Jacob Black, you will be stripped of your ability to control the wolf outside his skin, along with the gift Ta Aki granted you for your services to the tribe, you are stripped of the right to have a son, and until the gods deem you worthy you shall not pass on the Black legacy, you will patrol the patrols your Alpha sets for you, after receive four hits from your pack, and attempt to give back to the tribe what you took from them with your callous actions" at Old Mrs Quil's words, the noise seemed to pick up as the wind swirled around them.

Bella turned Anthony's head away, as Jacob fall to the ground, screaming in agony, his whole body seemed to fold in on itself, as he panted on the ground.

Bella frowned as the man that seemed to pass out from the pain, looked to be around the age of 17 not the age of 21 that he physically looked normally.

Swallowing lightly Bella realised that Old Mrs Quil actually was a real medicine woman, and she had the power to take away the affects the wolf had on the human body.

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favouring my story.**

**Two more chapters and an epilogue and Life Always turning is done =)**


	32. Chapter 32 old Mrs Quil knows everything

**Here is Thirty two, all my own spelling and grammar mistakes, as this hasn't been seen by my lovely beta. **

**Hope you like….**

LAT Chapter Thirty-Two Old Mrs Quil knows everything

Bella held her breath lightly as she watched Sam an Embry grab each side of Jacob and haul him into the forest the rest of the pack slowly following after them.

Some part of her hoped that he was being hurled to La Push and his nice warm bed, but she knew that he was just about to be given the punishment his pack would have to give out.

"Baby, I want you to stay here with Mrs Quil" Paul ordered as he grabbed Anthony out of her arms and placed him on the ground "Ant, I think Mrs Quil has some cookies in the kitchen, why don't you look."

"Paul?" Bella asked as she turned in his arms, her eyes following her son as he bound away from them, and followed the ageing woman into the house "what is this four hits? Will Anthony need to participate in it?"

Paul breathed in her scent before stating "we all phase, and alternating between wolf and human, we all take a hit at him"

Bella stiffened in his arms "you hit him?"

Paul nodded "for four days the pack gather and basically beat the stuffing out of Jacob"

"And Anthony, will he have to do this?"

"No" Paul stated his voice going harsh towards the end "Anthony is a pup, he will never go anywhere near Jacob unless it's a life or death situation"

"Ok" Bella soothed as she kissed his chest. "Ok Paul, it's going to be ok from now on"

"Absolutely" Paul stated, running his fingers through her hair, he fisted it lightly, pulling her face up for a kiss. He stated "when I get back we will go home and stay in bed all day, just the three of us"

Bella smiled lightly, kissing his lips again "then you had better hurry up and go, so you can hurry back"

Paul nodded his head as he untangled himself from Bella, taking a few steps away from her; he jogged to the edge of the forest "I love you"

"Love you to" Bella called, as she blew him a kiss.

Trying to not feel the overwhelming panic set in at being left alone she tried to not let the panic of being near Jacob set in.

Breathing deeply she turned around and entered the house.

As a musky sweet smell filled her nostrils Bella closed her eyes, the room smelt so familiar to her she felt like she was coming back home after a long trip away.

Opening her eyes, Bella smiled as she saw her son sitting on a low stool at the kitchen bench.

He no longer looked liked the three year old that he was, instead he looked to be at least five or six years old at the most.

"Mummy came eat nana's cookies they are yummy."

Nana.

Bella felt a pang of guilty at the fact that apart from Sue, no one had wanted to be called Nana, and here was a complete strange offering the title to her son, it made her heart squeeze.

The feeling of belonging settled inside her as she smiled up at Old Mrs Quil, she tried to convey in that one smile her gratitude and gratefulness at the small gesture she was offering Anthony.

Old Mrs Quil nodded back at Bella before offering her a seat "you probably got a lot of question swimming inside you." Placing a cup full of tea in front of Bella, she sat in front of her so the two of them were facing each other across the table.

Bella nodded "probably more then I should." Taking a sip of the sweet tea, Bella felt her body relax back into the chair.

"Well you better start at the beginning"

Nodding Bella asked the first question that came to her mind "the bubble bath you gave to Charlie, why did you give it to him?"

"I'm surprised the first question you ask is about the pup" Old Mrs Quil stated, her black eyes sparkling as she stated "it defiantly shows you are a wonderful mother, and you have an open mind" she sighed "every warrior is bathed in the sacred water, it helps calm the wolves inside the toddlers to stop early phasing from occurring"

"Will everyone that's bathed in it phase?" Bella asked.

"it does not cause phasing child, the gene is activated with intense emotions not just the cold ones, the tribe as a whole could not handle a temperamental three year old phasing in the street let alone the outside world."

"So why didn't the generation before Paul's bath in it?"

Old Mrs Quil, laughed lightly as she stated "you don't have to many chef in the kitchen the soup will be salty"

Bella snorted lightly at that, she understood that if the older generation phased that the younger generation would have to over throw it.

That's why every second or third generation phased, so why did her son.

Taking another sip of the sweet tea Bella asked "so why did my son phase if it's every second or third generation"

Old Mrs Quil paused, to Bella she seemed to be choosing her words carefully, before sipping her tea "your son is special, he is the first to phase this young since Ephraim great grand father did, he was one of the young to phase, and that is when my family started to make the water for the babes to bath in"

"Is it dangerous for them to phase so young?"

"yes and no" Mrs Quil answered "physically they stop ageing once they hit the physical age of six then they shot up at the age of sixteen to look like twenty two year olds, but the downside is, is that now with this day and age the young one is to be hidden from the public's eye, and sometimes the mentality stays with the child."

"You mean my son might be a bit slow later on?" Bella asked

Mrs Quil nodded her head "it did not happen often"

Bella bit her lip, she would love her son no matter what, even if he didn't advance with the other kids in his learning Bella know that he would still be her amazing gifted boy, that if the time comes to that happening then her and Paul will be able to handle it she was sure of that.

Swallowing Bella asked her next question "when Jacob bite me did he mark me?"

"No, the marking can only take place when sex is involved, and none of the wolves have shown an urge to mark there mates."

"So no one from this pack has a marked mate?"

"No, I was the last marked mate"

Bella nodded her head at that, sipping her tea she realised it was empty, asking for another she smiled as Old Mrs Quil poured it for her.

She needed to get the recipe for this tea "is Sam going to be alright without his imprint?"

"Every imprint bond can be severed, but for that to happen the imprintee must be present if it once was a loving bond."

"Jacob's relationship wasn't loving?"

Old Mrs Quil snorted "there was nothing loving in that relationship, the girl was horrible and so was his treatment towards her."

Bella frowned lightly before shrugging it off "is Paul ever going to imprint on me or is it someone else?"

Mrs Quil throw her head back and laughed "the fool hasn't told you yet?"

Bella shook her head

"you're his imprint child" Mrs Quil stated "not two people are the same, so no imprint is the same, there was something that was blocking your imprint to Paul, as there was something wrong with Emily and Sam's imprint from the beginning, no woman chooses to take their cousin's man, it isn't right"

She felt her heart feel with joy at the thought that Paul was finally hers, she knew that if the Quileute gods granted her the ability to love paul for the rest of there lives together she would give them whatever they asked in payment when the time came.

Bella bit her lip as she pushed her happy thoughts down so she could continue to ask questions. "so for Sam to break his imprint Emily needs to return to LA Push"

Old Mrs Quil nodded "indeed"

Bella sat back in her chair and eyed the old woman, she knew something about Emily that no one else did, and she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"What do you know?" Bella asked.

"you can call me Helen" old Mrs. Quil stated as she leant forward "the inprintee feels the pull of the imprint a lot worse when they have wronged the wolf the need to fix the problem is overwhelming."

"So she'll be back?" Bella asked

Old Mrs Quil nodded "oh yes."

Bella smiled, she could be able to help Sam get rid of Emily permanently "I think I have a plan" Bella stated, as she leant closer to Old Mrs Quil.

When Paul came back to collect Bella two hours later he was a bit scared when he saw Bella and Old Mrs Quil cackling at the dinning table, but when Bella made planned for Old Mrs Quil to visit for tea in three days time he had to tamper down the feeling to rush Bella to the mental ward in Forks and have her admitted.

**One more Chapter then the epilogue.**

**As you can all guess already the next chapter is going to be Emily's punishment. =)**

**Lily. **


	33. Chapter 33 Pay backs a and then some

**Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Here is chapter thirty-three, when I first wrote this chapter it was pretty long, so I have actually split it into two chapters so there is the next chapter and then the Epilogue to go, all mistakes are mine as this chapter hasn't been beta proofed yet.**

Chapter Thirty-three Pay backs a bitch and then some

It had been a fortnight since Bella had seen Jacob's trial, Paul was yet to tell her of the imprint in fact in the last fortnight she was certain that as soon as she fell asleep he crawl out of the bed and slept on the couch, she awoke in the mornings with his side cold, and the bedspread pulled up around her shoulders.

If she had known that he would be avoiding her since she and Anthony had moved in with him she never would have done it.

She knew it wasn't that Paul didn't love her she knew that Paul just didn't want to hurt her, and so he had pushed her away without meaning to.

Sure he was still loving and clinging and showered Anthony with praises, but emotionally he wasn't with her.

He hadn't talked about Jacob's punishment with the pack, all she knew was that after the second day the pack had to wait a week so they could finish the punishment as it wouldn't do for them to kill the future chief of the tribe, someone hadn't beaten him within an inch of his life, she had heard from Quil that Embry had to actually step in and save Jacob from one of the wolves, she had a feeling that it was Paul that had over stepped his boundaries just a little, and went to far.

She knew that the plan that she had hatched together with Helen would need to be implemented as soon as Emily appeared in La Push, and Bella was proud of herself for being able to help along with it, she knew that the other imprints wanted to help them with Emily, but she was surprised when she had phoned Kim and all the imprint wanted to join in, that after there conversation she had easily picked up the phone and rang Lucy Jared's younger brother's imprint, for a woman she had never meet in the last two weeks they seemed to have more in common then they had first thought.

She had even tried to ring Dianna to see how she was handling everything, only to have Dianna's mother inform her that Dianna had left for College at Washington State now that Jacob and her had broken up.

She felt sorry for the woman she had only sort of meet in passing, she knew it wasn't easy dealing with a first heartbreak, and to not only lose your soul mate she knew that Dianna would have to be feeling like she was missing half her soul.

Sighing Bella wondered when her boys would be back from patrol, Paul had started taking Anthony out on patrol with him to help him remember all the different scents, sometimes she meet them at Sam's house when they had finished patrolling other times thy raced home to see her.

Anthony informing her that he had won every race.

Sam was another problem that had arose, over the last week Bella could see that he was losing weight rapidly, and she knew he hadn't showered until Jared and Paul had forced him into the shower, and he didn't eat unless Embry ordered him to, they had enlisted the help of the pack, to keep an eye out for when Emily returned, as well as keeping an eye on Sam.

As a sharp ringing sound filled the air, Bella frowned before she realised it was the phone Paul had on the wall ringing.

"Hello"

"Bella, she's heading towards Sam's I just caught her entering Sam's drive way, so you have about ten minutes before us wolves descend on her."

Bella smiled at that. "Thanks Jared, I'll make sure you get your tin of peanut butter cookies tomorrow."

As soon as Jared hung up Bella set about ringing the other imprints and Helen, before grabbing her coat and starting the five minute walk to Sam's cottage in the woods.

She knew that Quil would make sure that Helen was down and Jared would bring Kim and Lucy with him.

It was time to save Sam.

Wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans she tried to steady her raising heart, she hoped that they could get Emily to actually say that she rejected the imprint, if they didn't she knew from what Helen had told her Sam would perish.

Helen had told her the week previous that an imprint can be broken two different ways when the imprintee rejects the imprint, or it can be forced to break and that can only happen when the wolf chooses another to focus solely on until the time comes for the wolf to be able to survive without the pain, this involved the permission from the spirits.

They hoped that if they could get Sam to focus on his family that he would be alright.

She just hoped it would be enough.

She would hate to think what would happen if it wasn't, she might not have liked Sam in the start but Sam was pack and he had grown on her, she understood why sometimes he was a down right arse, she knew it would not have been easy dealing with a pack of hormonal teenagers.

Bella smiled lightly as she saw that Jared had pulled his car up right behind Sam's ute so that if Emily wanted to leave she was had to walk.

"There talking" Jared stated as he squeezed Bella's shoulders in a hug lightly.

Bella frowned; she could only just make out the voices from inside the house, taking a step closer she listened harder.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I've come home Sammy"

"This isn't your home anymore Emily, you need to leave."

"That's not what the imprint wants Sam"

"It's what I want"

There was a pause before Bella heard the scraping of furniture on the floor.

"Don't fucking touch me Emily."

"That's' enough"

Bella jumped as she heard Helen speak, spinning around she eyed the pack she wondered when they had arrived, noticing Paul and Anthony's absence she sighed in relief.

She didn't think her son should see this.

As Bella watched Jared and Quil enter the house, she helped Helen sprinkle sage and a sweet smelling herb around the yard in a huge circle, that she had marked with some ground up shells that Daniel and her had gathered from the beach the other day.

"Will Emily do this willingly?" Bella asked

"I'm sure we can convince her" Helen stated.

The remaining pack formed a loose circle with spaces for the two missing wolves to fill, Bella stepped out of the circle and went to stand beside Helen with Kim and Lucy, grabbing both Lucy and Kim's outstretched hands, Bella felt a current course through her, she felt like someone was touching her shoulder.

She watched in fascination as Emily was manhandled into the centre of the circle, Sam stepping up beside her, Jared and Quil falling behind them closing up the gap in the circle.

"Emily young Imprint to Samuel Uley your bond has brought you back to La push so that you may face punishment for your reckless behaviour"

"I did what I had to" Emily snapped "Sam wasn't going to leave La Push until Jacob was to become Alpha, and he wasn't about to with his head still wrapped around Bella"

"So you choose to help plan the kidnap of an imprint and the attempted murder of a pack member as well as the said imprint"

Emily seemed to falter as she whispered "Imprint?"

"Paul Lahote's imprint Isabella Swan"

Emily paled dramatically "she wasn't before"

Helen smiled lightly, her smiled reminded Bella of a cat that was about to eat the mouse.

"In our law you are to be punished for harming an imprint and a wolf willingly"

"I'm Makah I'm not Quileute your laws don't work on me" Emily stated, as she started to gain back some of her confidence "you can't do anything"

"Since you are Makah and you believe you aren't bound by our laws then you must have already started to reject your imprint"

Emily faulted, before she turning to stare at Sam "I love you Sam, we are meant to be together, it's why the gods gave you me, it's why you came to me instead of staying with Leah, we were meant to be together."

"The Imprint is given to our wolves as a prize for there hard work and devotion to the tribe, not the other way around."

"I've read the journals" Emily snapped "you cant make me say those words, Sam is mine I had to wait for him to turn into a wolf to get him away from Leah, I'm not going to let a medicine woman tear it apart."

"So be it" Helen stated "Sam do you want this imprint to be null and void, or do you wish to stay with the woman who has shamed the tribe as well as her own imprint."

"Yes" Sam stated "I want the imprint null and void"

"Sam" Emily shouted, tears started to fall down her cheeks "we can make this work, you can come with me, we can leave here and start a family somewhere" as Sam stayed silent Emily stated "I want to leave La Push Sam" her fists clenched at her sides as she waited for his reply.

The whole circle waited for Sam to reply but Bella could see with some difficulty Sam brushed Emily aside and took a step away from her.

"So be it" Helen stated "spirits I call you forth to help this young wolf, it you deem his needs worthy help him break his imprint to Emily young"

As the wind picked up around them, Bella swore that she could here voices whispering back and forth around her, there words seemed to mumble together and form a chorus to the winds howl, the hand she felt on her shoulder disappeared.

"Sam with the spirits blessing, you must exit the circle"

Bella held her breath, she heard Kim's quick inhale and knew Lucy was holding her breath as well.

It seemed to take Sam hours to take the first step towards the outer edge of the circle, but as each of the wolves on the outer edge seemed to yip and holler at him, it seemed to give him the confidence that he needed to stumble his way out of the circle.

As soon as his left foot exited the circle, he seemed to sag in on himself into the forest floor.

Collin and Embry hosted him to his feet, where he was swept up in pats on the back and cheers of congratulations.

Shouting her joy, Bella raced over and grabbed Sam in a hug.

"The spirits have decided to break the imprint for young Uley" Helen stated, as she throw petals into the circle "Emily Young you are hear by stripped off all imprint rights and banned from the La Push reservation"

"I'll tell the whole world about the pack if I don't get Sam back" Emily spat "I'll make sure the first news crew I see knew about everything"

Bella snorted "no one in their right mind would ever believe you" approaching Emily, Bella stated "just leave before anything else happens, we were kind enough to put your stuff outside" shrugging Bella added "we just hope the rain didn't ruin it"

"opps" Kim gasped, before smacking Jared lightly "I think we forgot to cover up those cardboard boxes"

"we did though ensure that all your kitchen items were with your clothes and that" Lucy added "but I'm not sure if the ice pack kept the milk fresh for long"

Emily stood there gob smacked, before she snapped "you can't just dismiss me, I took care of all of you for years, I fed you and opened up my house for you lot at all hours."

"you fed as with rare muffins" Collin stated "if it wasn't for our quick healing we'd be dead."

"and as for opening up your house, the house is Sam's." Quil added "and you didn't do shit other then spread gossip around the reservation."

"I'd suggest you leave, or one of the younger wolves might lose control and make both sides of your face match" Leah snarled "actually I'm pretty sure I might do it for them"

Emily paled, before she turned tail and ran over to where she had her belongs placed in the two bags.

The pack stood in the front yard and watched her struggle to carry the heavy bags down the drive way.

"Do you think she'll realise that we pissed in those bags?" Collin asked as he looked at the pack.

Helen cackled lightly "probably about the same time she realises she's carrying a skunk around in her clothing bag."

Kim giggled "she's going to have fun getting the food dye out of her clothes as well"

Bella smirked, linking arms with Helen as they stood and watched Emily trip and slid her way to the main road of La Push.

**Hope you all liked how the imprint was broken, and don't we all love Helen.**

**Lily.**


	34. Chapter 34 Starting forever

**All the mistakes are mine, as my beta has not read this yet. **

**Hope you like this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Chapter Thirty Four the start of forever

That night as Bella lay in bed with Paul she realised that she wasn't going to let him get away from her, they were going to have this talk even if it killed them both.

Paul eyed her wearily as he spotted her sitting on the bed.

"How's Sam?"

Paul shrugged lightly "his better already, all he wants to do is improve the Reservation and go see his momma."

"That's a good thing" Bella pointed out "he was eating when me and Helen left this afternoon"

"Yeah" Paul breathed, as he removed his pants and crawled into bed next to Bella.

"Paul" Bella sighed "talk to me please?"

"I am talking to you" Paul pointed out

"You know that's not what I mean" Bella stated to him. "Ever since I got back from the hospital, there seems to be this wall between us and I don't like it"

"Bella" Paul whined

"Please" She whined back as she grabbed his hands and put them over her heart "I love you Paul please talk to me"

Paul sighed "I don't want to hurt you"

"You'll never hurt me" Bella stated "you couldn't and we both know that"

Paul frowned "I could, I might not mean to but I could, I saw you when Jacob had finished with you, he had tried to mark you" taking a deep breath Paul pulled his hands out of Bella's to stand before her "I saw inside his head Bella"

Bella waited for Paul to finish his sentence, when he didn't Bella stated "you saw inside his head everyday, was something different today."

Paul snorted "he was always good at controlling his thoughts, but since Old Mrs Quil bound his wolf, so that Embry had control of it he lost the ability to hide his thoughts from us, we saw everything." Paul's body trembled lightly; his form seemed to shimmer slightly in front of her.

Instead of backing up away from him, Bella wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest.

"I saw everything" he whispered.

Kissing his bare chest, Bella held him until he calmed down she figured that what Jacob had shown him was to do with her, and she knew from experience with imprints that the wolves didn't like to see there girls in the other wolves heads especially not in a sexual way.

"After everything he has done to you" Paul whispered "how can you stand to be anywhere near me?"

Pulling away from Paul slightly Bella stated "your not Jacob, nothing about you reminds me of Jacob, you make me feel safe, treasured and loved." Kissing him lightly on his chin "you could never be Jacob."

Paul sighed "did you ever wonder why he did what he did?"

Bella bit her lip, before nodding her head "I wonder every day what I had done to make him act the way he did towards me, I just figured I would never know because I wanted nothing to do with him, even when I came back I was quiet happy to avoid him and then I bumped into Sue and it all changed from there."

Paul nodded his head, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, he brought one of his fingers up to trace along his own palm, before running it along the fingers "the night he went to your house to talk to you, he went to beg you to stay with him, he actually had figured a way around the imprint so that he was able to have you, in his mind all he thought of was you, and when you told him he couldn't have you he knew that he needed to convince you" Paul paused.

"He raped me" Bella finished for him; tears burnt her eyes as she tried to not relive that night.

Paul nodded quickly "in his head he didn't even realise he was hurting you until towards the end, we could see the control he had on the wolf was weakening but when he saw you laying there sobbing, and begging him to leave he just let lose his wolf he thought it would be like the whole Sam an Emily thing, but we all know that scars mean jack shit to you."

Bella hiccupped lightly, as tears poured from her eyes "you all saw it"

Paul nodded "he had to show us why he did what he did, so that we could determine how hard we hit him" playing with his fingers Paul stated "I'm the reason we have to postpone the rest of his punishment, I hit him a little to hard, I nearly killed him Bella"

Gripping his hand in hers Bella leant into Paul's shoulder; she knew he wasn't finished, so she offered him the comfort that she could at this time.

"He was so angry that you had hid Anthony all these years, and the wolf was angry that his first born had been to someone that wasn't his imprint, the wolf wanted to tear you apart and take his pup back, but Jacob still wanted you, after all these years he had been fighting the imprint for you, he believed because he had torn you up that no one else would want you so you would come back to him."

"But it didn't work" Bella whispered.

"No he didn't think one of his brothers would stab him in the back" Paul stated lightly.

"Is that why he tried to mark me?" Bella asked "so I was forever tied to him"

Paul nodded

"Is that why you won't touch me?" Bella asked, as she rubbed her hand over where Jacob had bitten her "because his marked me"

"He never finished the marking Bells" Paul stated "I can't hurt you, I saw everything he did to you in that cave, every punch and bite, I saw it." Paul swallowed "and all my wolf wants to do is remove his scent from you, he wants you to smell like me forever."

"And you don't want that?" Bella asked.

"I more then want it, I crave it on some level"

"So then let's do it" Bella stated as she kissed Paul's bicep.

"Bella"

"No, Paul" Bella snapped "I need this as well, alright I need to know that your it for me, mark me."

Paul looked at her for a minute before nodding his head, kissing her lightly on the lips; he hoisted her up so she was on his lap, he ran his hands up her bare thighs as he deepened the kiss, applying a bit more pressure, he skimmed his fingers up her waist, dragging her shirt with him as he went, throwing it on the floor, he tweaked one nipple lightly, before running his hands up her spine, one hand darted down to cup her bum as the other went to tangle in Bella's hair.

Lying back on the bed, Paul assured that Bella followed.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips down her throat, sucking on her pulse point before kissing across the bruises Jacob left on her throat, and down her collar bone.

Bella moaned lightly, threading her hands through Paul's hair and pulling his head down to her breast.

Licking her nipple, Paul pulled it into his mouth, biting down on it lightly before apply pressure sucking it lightly, before releasing it with a pop, turning to her other one Paul latched on to the nipple paying it as much attention as the other nipple.

Grinding her hips lightly into Paul, Bella arched her back "please Paul don't tease me"

Growling lightly Paul flipped them so that he was on top, ensuring his body weight was off of her, he travelled his lips down her front, swirling his tongue in her belly button, before licking across her pantie line, inhaling deeply he groaned "fuck you smell so good"

"Paul" Bella groaned, as she tugged on his hair.

"I know baby" Paul stated, as he hocked his fingers in either side of her underwear, pulling on the threads he snapped them in two, tossing her underwear to the side, he licked along her slit, before flicking her clit with his tongue.

Bella moaned withering against his face, as she tried to tug him closer to her by his hair.

Paul chuckled lightly, as he pushed two fingers inside her, bending them so they brushed her walls, he found that spot inside her and rubbed it, as he went back to sucking on her clit and licking up her juices as they spilled from inside her, keeping his fingers moving inside her, he felt her walls flutter slightly.

Moving up her body, he kissed along her shoulder to where Jacob had marked her, licking it he prepared to bite her there.

As Bella's orgasm approached, Paul bit into the tender flesh of her arm, before flipping her over on to her stomach, placing her on to all fours, he rubbed his dock between her folds.

"Paul" Bella moaned as he pushed into her.

Laying his chest flat against her back, he linked hands with her, and started a slow rocking motion.

"Oh god Paul" Bella moaned as she pushed back on him.

"I know baby, I know" Paul grunted, as he nibbled on the back of her neck.

As they rocked together, Paul felt Bella's second orgasm approaching, picking up the pace, he started to pound her into the mattress.

As Bella clamped around her, Paul bit down on the back of her neck, shotting his load deep inside her womb.

Making shallow thrusts, he waited for Bella to come down from her high.

Removing his teeth from her neck he licked at the bite mark.

Collapsing on to the bed Bella panted "wow"

"yeah" Paul agreed, as he pulled out of her, laying down beside Bella he pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head he whispered "thank you"

Kissing his chest Bella giggled lightly "I think it should be me thanking you" closing her eyes Bella felt sleep tug at her "are we alright now?"

"We are more then alright" Paul stated, as he to closed his eyes. "I love you baby."

"I love you to" Bella whispered back as she welcomed sleep.

**Only the Epilogue left and then Life Always Turning is completed. **

**lily**


	35. Epilogue twenty years later

**All mistakes are mine, hope you all like. **

Epilogue

Bella breathed deeply as she watched the shore line as she sat on the beach.

She had been back in La Push for twenty years now, and she didn't regret coming back, she was happy and healthy with Paul and would change anything for the world, sure she had buried her father and Billy, witnessed weddings and funerals, she had watched her family grow and in some cases start there own, when Paul marked her they should have read more into the histories of the land, they had stoped ageing and would keep look twenty four until Paul stopped phasing, then they would start aging slowly.

Her husband was yet to give up the wolf, she was forty-four this summer and had ten children but she still looked to be in her early twenty's, they known that people were starting to ask question off of the reservation but it wasn't the right time for Paul to stop phasing with the vampire attacks going up within the last few years, they seemed to encounter a vampire every three days, sometimes it was a whole group that came trying to crush through the boarders of LA Push, she knew that this was why Anthony had phased so young, she had talked to Helen about it over the years, they had grown close as the only marked females in history.

Helen had shared with her that she was over a hundred years old, that Quil the 4th , Sarah, and Daniel's father had actually been her second family with Quil the 3rd, and that sometimes having her babies around helped, but it didn't always, as she would outlive all of her family, the first marked imprint had taken her life when her wolf had died, and she had been 30 years old at the most.

Bella sighed lightly as she thought of her mark, she will never forget that night, he had managed to bite her twice and she hadn't felt a thing until morning, but it had still taken him a whole year to inform her that he had imprinted on her when they were at the hospital given birth to there second child, a beautiful little boy that they named Harris he was a bundle of energy from the get go, he didn't want to be left out of anything, and would always follow Anthony around.

Bella thought it was funny that Harris was more then alright with his father and his older brother phasing, but it wasn't til she had had tea with Helen that she found out that her second born would phase as well, but not for a long time Helen had assured her, she had also told her that she was pregnant again to.

Bella would of like to say she was surprise but they had been trying for a year to get pregnant again, Paul had wanted a baby girl and Bella was more then willing to give him one, two years after Harris' birth they had another boy Carne, he was the complete opposite of his brothers he would rather sit down in a quiet corner and colour when he was younger, and then when he was a bit older he would lock himself up in his room and read.

Jason and Carl were there troublesome twosome they came into the world a year after Carne was born, and they never stopped, they were always into something, Charlie swore they would be in the back of his cruiser before they had there sixth birthday, he wasn't that far off, they had been caught wandering the streets and the new chief of police Douglas had picked then up, they had been better behaved after they were both put over there father's knee.

Another boy joined the family in the spring three years later they called him Charlie after Bella's father had died of an aneurism of the brain that year, Charlie was Bella's explorer it took all his brothers and his parents to keep him in there sights but it never seemed to work, she was thankful that her husband was a wolf and was able to sniff him out, she didn't know how many times she would turn around after hanging clothes on the line to find Charlie only to have a giant wolf carrying by the back of his jumper towards her, she was thankful that he had calmed down with the birth of his siblings, he had said to her once that he didn't need to find the stroke as he had alright brought him his Christmas present.

Three years after Charlie's birth, Bella's water had broken at Sam's wedding, and given birth to another boy in the back seat of Jared's impala, Jamie was another force to be reckoned with, Bella could instantly see that he was going to phase as soon as he hit puberty if he didn't phase as young as his Anthony did, he had a quick temper and spent more time in the naughty corner then any of his brothers did combined, and many nights across his father knee when he went to far.

Three years after Jamie's birth Paul had finally got his wish and they had a little girl, follow by there little surprise of another one, they had named them Mary and Sarah there little prince and there little gift, they were doted on by the whole of the Reservation even Jacob had given them his joy at them finally having a little girl and to be given two was even better, Sarah was quiet and shy she never overstepped her boundaries and followed her brothers around like they were the bee's knees, Mary was very different she was loud and made sure that everyone heard everything that she had to say, they worried she would stick around for long, that she would be leaving as soon as she could.

Paul had swore that they could stop now that he had his little girls, but a year later Jonathan had joined there family rounding there number of kids up to ten in eleven years, Bella's water had broken the day that Blake had phased, and Bella was sure that she would be giving birth in her kitchen. Jonathan was Bella's little baker, he was even temper and always liked to get his hands dirty; if he ever went missing she would find him playing in her flour cupboard.

As soon as Jonathan her baby had went to school Bella had felt the loneliness creep in on her, all her babies were leaving her, Carne Carl and Jason were all off to college, sure they rang her every day, but it was not the same as being able to sit down and have a meal with them, Harris and moved out into the bungalow out the back as soon as he turned seventeen much to Bella's dislike, even Anthony had left home and found his imprint. Paul had come home at lunch to find Bella in tears on the floor over the fact that her nest was empty, that weekend all her boys were able to be home for dinner.

Leah and Embry had finally settled down at the time of Carne's birth, and ended up have four kids a girl and three girls Sue-Anna, William, Martin and Scott out of the four only Scott had phased, he was such a happy go lucky kid he had whooped in joy at being able join his cousin at running through the forest.

Sam had meet a nice girl in Portland and had fallen in love the natural way, they had gotten married the day of Jamie's birth and only had two kids Sam jr and London, there pigeon pair as Cassie had called them often, she had even taken to the wolf thing marvellously when Sam jr phased in there kitchen.

Collin had married his imprint and had a son that they called Blake, a year after Carl and Jason's birth, his brother Brady had a daughter a year after Harris was born and had raised her on his own, he had called her Meredith and she phased as soon as she hit sixteen, Anthony took one look at her and it was a double imprint.

The other wolves in the pack had gradually paired off with only Jacob being the single one, he had never actually spoken to Bella but had spoken to her husband and there children at bonfires.

"mum"

Bella broke away from her thoughts to look up at her son, Anthony smiled down at her, his giant chest covered in the jacket his imprint and fiancé had made him wear for the day "you know you should be out here, dad will kill us all if you get sick."

Bella smiled at him, wiping her eyes she stated "I'm pregnant not dying, and a mother is entitled to have a moment to herself when her first baby is getting married."

"Didn't you use that excuse when Carl's ex-girlfriend gave birth to Stacy last year" Charlie stated as he approached them "congratulations brother, the gods couldn't have picked a better woman for you" he said as he slapped Anthony on the shoulder.

"thanks Meredith thought I was a great catch to" Anthony stated, as he reached for Bella "mum I've just got married you'll still see me nearly everyday"

Bella nodded "oh I know" she croaked as she hugged Anthony to her "I just can't believe my baby has gotten married already I feel so old"

"funny that" Charlie remarked "you still look Anthony's age, we should be calling you sister not mother"

Bella whacked his arm "your still young enough to be put over your fathers knee"

"I'd like to see him catch me." Charlie stated as he looked over his shoulder.

"His changing Stacy's clothes, she got into the water" Harris stated as he jogged out of the forest "all clear, Daniel's just relieved me."

Anthony nodded "come on mum, we'll have a dance before dad comes and steals you away."

Bella nodded as she wiped at her eyes "where John?"

"his actually guarding the girls" Charlie stated as he hooked his arm around his mother's waist and led her with his brother "though Sarah thinks its adorable, we think Mary is going to kill him in his sleep tonight."

Bella nodded, as she looked around to see where everyone was, seeing her grown up children mingling she spotted her husband across the room, holding there grand daughter in his arms.

"mama" Stacy shouted as she wiggled in Pauls arms "gan pa mama over there"

Paul chuckled before walking over to them, kissing Bella lightly he noticed her tear stains "are we in need of another family dinner?" he asked as he eyed his sons.

Bella shook her head "our baby got married today Paul"

"I'm right here mum" Anthony stated "and clearly I can't be a baby since I'm getting married"

Paul rolled his eyes at his wife, before handing the squirming Stacey over to her grandmother. "its apparently the nest thing" Paul whispered to his sons as his wife walked off with Stacey to find either Carl or food.

"oh" they all stated before looking at Paul. "she been crying again" Harris asked.

Paul shook his head "having Carl move back home, and letting him look after Stacey why his at College helps, so does he expecting this one, but we know it was going to be hard with the whole not aging thing" clap Anthony on the shoulder he stated "congratulations son, I'm proud of you"

"Yeah" Anthony asked

"of course" Paul stated as he looked to see where Bella was, smiling slightly as he watched her swaying slightly on the dance floor with Carne, Stacey cocooned between them "you're my first born son, first to get married, and first to phase no matter what you do I'll always be proud of you"

Anthony beamed, as he hugged Paul "thanks dad" he whispered as he pulled away, clearing his throat he stated "now I'm going to find my wife"

"One grandchild is enough for now" Paul stated "so don't be a fool and wrap your tool"

"Thanks dad" Anthony stated the sarcasm dripping from his words as he bounded off to find his wife.

Walking over to Bella, he tapped Carne on the shoulder "go on son go find someone your own age to dance with and take your niece, I want to dance with my wife"

Carne pulled a face before grabbing Stacey "come on princess lets go find your dad"

Wrapping his arms around Bella, he felt her relax, and rest her head on his chest, kissing the top of her head he asked "you good baby?"

Bella nodded "we have done good haven't we Paul?"

Paul nodded "I think we have were forty, ten and a half children, one grandchild and one son married" kissing her again he added "we also have three son's phased, and a few good years in us left."

Bella smiled, kissing his clothed chest "I love you"

"I'll always love you to" Paul stated as he swayed her gentle.

They were happy surrounded by there children, where Paul hoped they would be able to stay forever.

**Thank you everyone that has stayed with me through writing this story, along with my awesome Beta. I have marked this story as completed, as it accentually is but I'll be giving the whole thing to my Beta and I'll be posting Beta proofed chapters. **

**My next story will be a starting point to finding imprint.**

**Thank you everyone.**

**lily**


End file.
